Tam dokąd odchodzą cienie
by dosia1982
Summary: Jak wyglądałoby życie Harry'ego, gdyby od początku był przy nim Severus?  Severitus, całkowite AU  niespodzianki odnośnie alternatywności w kolejnych rozdziałach , tłumaczenie fanfika Snapegirlkmf, będącego pierwszą częścią serii "NEVER AGAIN"!
1. Pożegnanie bohatera

Tytuł oryginału: **Where Shadows Go** (link w moim profilu)

Autor: Snapegirlkmf

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zil**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**Pożegnanie**** bohatera**

* * *

><p><strong>11 wrzesień 1981<strong>

— Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, aby uczcić pamięć i opłakiwać bohaterską, aczkolwiek przedwczesną śmierć Jamesa Charlesa Pottera, który jak wiemy wolałby, żeby ludzie pamiętali jego życie, a nie śmierć. Chociaż prawdą jest, że auror Potter zmarł w trakcie pełnienia obowiązków służbowych, zabijając jednego z najbardziej znanych mrocznych czarodziejów, jakim był Tom Riddle, znany bardziej, jako Lord Voldemort, wierzę, że James zostanie raczej zapamiętany nie, jako bohater, który zniszczył Voldemorta, ale jako kochający mąż i ojciec oraz najlepszy przyjaciel, o jakim każdy facet może tylko marzyć. — Syriusz Black przerwał przemowę by wytrzeć łzy, które popłynęły mu z oczu.

Remus, który stał po jego lewej stronie, by oferować mu wsparcie moralne, podczas gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel wygłaszał mowę pożegnalną, w roztargnieniu zaoferował animagowi chusteczkę.

— Trzymaj, Siri. Wydmuchaj nos, weź głęboki oddech. To już prawie koniec. — Syriusz wziął ofiarowaną chusteczkę z wdzięcznością.

— Dzięki, Lunatyk. Gdyby ciebie tutaj nie było i Severusa tam… — Black szarpnął głową w kierunku uzdrowiciela ubranego w białe szaty galowe, który stał trochę bardziej na lewo od niego, trzymając pocieszająco rękę na ramieniu żony Jamesa. — Pewnie wyłbym teraz, jak wariat. Ja… Nienawidzę pożegnań, Lunatyk. — Ponownie wytarł oczy w chusteczkę, a następnie wziąwszy głęboki oddech i opanowawszy się, obrócił się twarzą do sporej liczby żałobników zgromadzonych przy grobie aurora Jamesa Pottera.

— Przykro mi. Ja… Nie chciałem, was przetrzymywać — ciągnął Syriusz niezręcznie. — James by tego na pewno nie chciał. Kiedyś, podczas naszego pierwszego „przypadku" w pracy, gdy polowaliśmy na przestępcę o nazwie Red Blade, James powiedział mi, że gdyby kiedykolwiek zginął w trakcie pełnienia obowiązków, to chciałby, aby każdy wypił toast i zastanowił się, jaką będzie przyczyną chaosu w niebie, opowiadając dowcipy z wszystkimi aniołami i śpiewając, zupełnie bez wyczucia tonu w chórze. Bo każdy, kto znał Jamesa wie, że nie potrafił śpiewać, nawet gdyby ta umiejętność miała uratować mu tyłek. — Niektórzy żałobnicy zaśmiali się cicho na komentarz Syriusza, bo niezaprzeczalnie miał rację. James mógł czarować panie aparycją, ale jego głos, gdy śpiewał brzmiał gorzej niż wycie psa. — Wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo James kochał dobrą zabawę. On nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy, niż w chwili, gdy mógł być ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi, żartując i płatając figle. W szkole zawsze był w tarapatach za robienie kawałów w czasie, gdy powinien się uczyć… zresztą ja także. Faktem jest, że udało nam się zdać SUMy w Hogwarcie tylko dlatego, że nasz przyjaciel, uzdrowiciel Snape, uczył nas. Dzięki, Sev. Wiem, że doprowadzaliśmy cię do szaleństwa. Myślę, że groziłeś nawet raz James przywiązaniem do krzesła, ponieważ nie mógł usiedzieć wystarczająco długo, aby przeczytać zadany akapit. — To oświadczenie wywołało jeszcze więcej śmiechu.

— Właściwie, to było zaklęcie klejące, Siri — powiedział cicho Severus, uśmiechając się na samo wspomnienie.

Stojąca obok niego, pełna wdzięku, rudowłosa Lily Potter chlipnęła i powiedziała ze smutkiem:

— Czasami mógł wyprowadzić świętego z równowagi, Sev, ale Merlinie… Będę za nim tęsknić. — Szybko spuściła oczy na ziemię, ale nie było w nich łez. Jeszcze nie. Postanowiła, że nie załamie się publicznie, pomimo iż utrata męża zostawiła otwartą ranę w jej sercu.

— Wiem, Lil. Wszyscy będziemy, a szczególnie Harry — odpowiedział uzdrowiciel.

Syriusz wspominał teraz młodzieńcze wyprawy Jamesa, z których dwie znał wręcz na pamięć, jako że był częścią wielu z nich. Cała ich piątka była przyjaciółmi, ale także towarzyszami dziecięcych zabaw. Lily i Severus byli sąsiadami, a Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa spotkali w Hogwarcie. Początki ich znajomości nie były najlepsze, a wszystko za sprawą przydziału. Severus trafił do Slytherinu a Lily do Ravenclaw, reszta została Gryfonami. Szybko odrzucili odwieczną rywalizację Domów i stali się przyjaciółmi. To była przyjaźń, która trwała przez cały okres nauki i przetrwała także po jej zakończeniu.

— A skoro mowa o Harrym, to gdzie on jest?

Lily podniosła głowę, z jej zielonych oczu bił smutek:

— On jest z moimi rodzicami, Sev. Nie chciałam żeby był na pogrzebie, jest zbyt mały, żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć, a to by go tylko zdenerwowało. Zacząłby się rozglądać za Jamesem i w kółko wołać „tata". To po prostu złamałoby mi serce, Sev.

Severus ponownie lekko ścisnął jej ramię, dodając tym otuchy.

— Wiem, kwiatuszku — wymamrotał, używając zdrobnienia, które wymyślił dla niej dawno temu, gdy zaświtała mu myśl o umówieniu się na randkę. Ale wówczas pojawił się przystojny James i zagarnął Lily dla siebie. — Pewnego dnia będziesz musiała opowiedzieć mu o jego ojcu, bo tak naprawdę nie będzie go w ogóle pamiętał. Ale na razie... Jak się trzymasz, Lily? — W chwili, gdy tylko słowa opuściły usta, chciał móc samemu się kopnąć. _Jak myślisz,__ Snape__,__ idioto, jak__ ona może__ się czuć__? __Właśnie__ straciła męża__, na litość __Merlina!_

Lily posłała mu zmęczony uśmiech.

— Ja… Myślę. Chodzi o to wszystko, co mogę zrobić, właśnie teraz. Chcę tylko, żeby to się skończyło. James nigdy nie był zwolennikiem długich pożegnań. Znałeś go. Zawsze było tak samo: „Cześć kochanie, do zobaczenia rano! Daj buziaka szkrabowi za mnie, a ja wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko kopnę Voldiego w ten jego łuskowaty tyłek!". Potem szybko mnie cmokał, przytulał i odchodził, z różdżką w ręku, gotowy nauczyć tego oślizgłego nekromantę, co to znaczy zadzierać z aurorem Potterem. — Lily zachlipała ostro. — Boże, jak on kochał swoją pracę, Sev. Ale były czasy kiedy chciałam żeby po prostu został w domu, ze mną i z Harrym.

— To by nigdy nie przeszło z Jamesem — powiedział Severus szczerze. _Wspaniale,__Severusie!__Co z ciebie__ za __przyjaciel, skoro__, przypominasz wdowie__ o tym__, że jej __mąż nigdy nie__ mógł za długo usiedzieć w domu__._ Chciał się walnąć w łeb, ale nie był w najlepszej formie podczas pogrzebów. Nienawidził ich. Podczas swojego krótkiego, zaledwie dwudziestojednoletniego życia, widział ich już zbyt wiele, a jako uzdrowiciel duszy bał się ich jak ognia. Zawsze był tak bardzo skrępowany, nigdy też nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by pocieszyć tych, którzy właśnie stracili kogoś bliskiego, gdyż „przykro mi" było według niego po prostu niewystarczające.

— Nie — przytaknęła Lily. — Zawsze wiedziałam, że zginie albo śmiercią bohatera albo zabije się, wykonując jakieś szalony wyczyn podczas gry w quidditcha, ponieważ James nie był człowiekiem, który mógł odejść z tego świata ze starości we własnym łóżku. Był jak Spartanin ze starożytnej Grecji, który wracał z akcji z tarczą albo na niej, z należną chwałą i czcią, gotowy umrzeć w walce. — Zacisnęła wargi, zdenerwowana. — Cieszę się jednak, że umarł robiąc to, co kochał najbardziej - ratując niewinnych z rąk szumowin takich jak Riddle, i wiedząc, że jego ofiara będzie pamiętana. To by mu odpowiadało.

— Tak. Jestem pewien, że patrzy teraz z nieba i przeklina artystę, który wykonał rzeźbę w Ministerstwie, mówiąc, że **był znacznie** ładniejszy niż to dzieło i zastanawiając się dlaczego nie mógł rozdeptać starego Voldiego butem, jak gladiator pokonanego przeciwnika w starożytnym Rzymie? Ale przynajmniej przejdzie do historii, jako jeden z trzech czarodziejów, który zabił Voldemorta.

— Czterech. — Lily cicho poprawiła przyjaciela. — Nie bądź taki skromny, uzdrowicielu.

Severus machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Ja tylko wymyśliłem jakiś tam eliksir, Lily. To James, Łapa i Lunatyk wykonali kawał prawdziwej roboty, walcząc z nim i jego Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, w ostatecznej bitwie.

— Gdyby nie mieli choć trochę twojego Wywaru Unieważniającego Magię, Sev, to na pewno nigdy nie byliby w stanie go zabić. — Nie zgodziła się Lily. — To pozwoliło Remusowi przejść przez jego osłony i zabezpieczenia oraz wyrwać mu gardło, gdy James i Syriusz tak wspaniale go unieruchomili. Bez twojego „jakiegoś tam" eliksiru nigdy nie byliby w stanie go zabić, był zbyt silny magicznie. Nikt inny wcześniej nie pomyślał o wynalezienia eliksiru, który można by użyć, jako broń kontaktową, w dodatku rozpylając go staremu Wężowi na głowę, niczym środek owadobójczy. Odegrałeś wielką rolę w pokonaniu Riddle'a, tak samo jak wszyscy aurorzy, dlatego Ministerstwo odznaczyło cię Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

Severus westchnął.

— Wolałbym raczej, żeby dali mi darowiznę na rzecz Świętego Munga, byłoby z niej o wiele więcej pożytku niż z orderu. Moglibyśmy wykorzystać ją na dodatkowe wyposażenie medyczne. Na początku mieliśmy za mało personelu, a teraz z kolei ledwo mamy miejsce dla wszystkich nowych ofiar tej ostatniej bitwy. Błogosławiona Nimue, ale przynajmniej teraz, gdy Bestia jest martwa, nie będziemy musieli się już martwić o zaharowanie się na śmierć próbując wyleczyć wszystkie jego ofiary.

Lily skinęła głową uroczyście. Słowa Severusa przypomniały jej, że nie była jedyną osobą, która utraciła kogoś bliskiego przez szalonego megalomana. Wiele innych rodzin również spotkało się z niewyobrażalną stratą bliskiej osoby.

— Każdy z nas może teraz spać spokojnie w nocy, gdy go już nie ma. James pierwszy by to powiedział.

Na mównicy Syriusz wygłaszał końcowe uwagi, szlochając cicho w kolejną chusteczkę.

— Tak… co chciałbym powiedzieć o Jamesie to, że był dobrym człowiekiem i był dla mnie jak brat, który nie tylko wciąż pakował mnie w kłopoty, ale także mnie z nich wyciągał, a kiedy nadszedł czas, abyśmy ponieśli konsekwencje, czy to od zdenerwowanych rodziców, pracodawców czy kogokolwiek innego, stał tuż obok mnie i brał część winy na siebie nigdy nie narzekając. A kiedy walczyliśmy ze starym Voldim i jego Wewnętrznym Kręgiem James nie zawahał się, ani przez chwilę. Stanął z draniem twarzą w twarz i powiedział mu, że to prezent od tajemniczego wielbiciela, po czym rozpylił na niego Wywar Unieważniający Magię otrzymany od Severusa. Wiedział, że będzie to najprawdopodobniej oznaczać jego śmierć, ale zrobił to, co powinien zrobić, co było jego obowiązkiem jako aurora i co będzie na zawsze uświetniać jego pamięć. Był trochę, jak starożytny grecki bohater Achilles - wybrał śmierć bohatera, a jego nazwisko nigdy nie zostanie zapomniane.

Następnie auror wyciągnął butelkę Ognistej Whisky oraz kieliszek i napełnił go.

— Dla ciebie, James. Pamiętaj, że nie należy doprowadzać biednego świętego Piotra do szaleństwa, dobrze, stary? — Wypił duszkiem alkohol, a następnie odesłał naczynie i butelkę. — Dziękuję za wysłuchanie mnie.

Zszedł z trybuny, a Albus Dumbledore wstał i zaintonował poważnie:

— Pochylmy wszyscy głowy i minutą ciszy uczcijmy pamięć Jamesa, naszego zmarłego przyjaciela, męża, ojca i bohatera. Niech aniołowie zaproszą go do swego domu, na całą wieczność. Amen.

Potem machnął różdżką i trumna Jamesa powoli została opuszczona do grobu. Żywe, białe kwiaty i lśniące gwiazdki towarzyszyły trumnie do ostatecznego miejsca spoczynku. Powoli, każdy żałobnik podchodził i podniósłszy garść ziemi wrzucał ją do grobu.

Ręka Lily zadrżała, gdy to robiła, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na łzy, dopóki Albus kolejnymi czarami nie zamknął grobu i spowodował, że wyrósł nad nim piękny kobierzec goździków. Dopiero wtedy ostateczność śmierci męża w nią uderzyła.

_Odszedł.__On już nigdy nie__ wróci do domu, do__ mnie i__ do __Harry'ego, _szepnęło jej serce i zdawało się, że całe jej jestestwo krzyczy, odrzucając bolesną prawdę.

Odwróciła się, chcąc uciec, zanim całkowicie się załamie, ale została złapana przez parę silnych ramion. Ukryła twarz w białych szatach Severusa, trzęsąc się i jęcząc:

— Sev, jego naprawdę nie ma, prawda? O Merlinie, co ja mam teraz zrobić?

Severus nie odpowiedział. Po prostu trzymał ją, gdy zaczęła płakać, pozwalając w końcu płynąć łzom. Trzymał ją przez długi czas, gdy szlochała i szlochała, mocząc jego szaty łzami smutku, żalu i tęsknoty za odważnym, uśmiechniętym człowiekiem, który spoczął na wieki pod wielkim dębem na ministerialnym cmentarzu dla zasłużonych bohaterów.


	2. Syn swojego Ojca

Tytuł oryginału: **Where Shadows Go** (link w moim profilu)

Autor: Snapegirlkmf

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zil**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Syn swojego Ojca<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily cieszyła się, że wybrała Severusa na pocieszyciela, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych jej znajomych, którzy na pewno mieli dobre intencje, on nie wyskakiwał ze standardowymi frazesami, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a James na pewno jest teraz w niebie i temu podobne truizmy. On po prostu trzymał ją mocno w objęciach i pozwolił jej się smucić. Jego ręka delikatnie i uspokajająco masowała jej plecy, a potem subtelnie głaskała po włosach, tak jak zawsze, gdyż Sev uwielbiał bawić się jej długimi ognistoczerwonymi włosami.<p>

Kiedy stało się jasne, że nie uspokoi się w najbliższym czasie, Severus podniósł ją i poszedł usiąść na pobliskiej ławce, ignorując wstrząśnięte spojrzenia pozostałych żałobników. Wiedział, że niektóre starsze czarownice uważały to za niewłaściwe zachowanie. Nie wypada przecież, aby człowiek niezwiązany z wdową po Potterze tak ją przytulał, ale Severus nie dbał o to. Lily go potrzebowała, a on niedawno obiecał, że zawsze będzie przy niej oraz dla niej, i zamierzał dochować tej obietnicy, bez względu na te stare plotkary. Rzucił jedno ze swoich firmowych spojrzeń, pełne dezaprobaty, które godne było wzroku jego ojca Tobiasza i z przyjemnością słuchał ich głośnych westchnięć, zanim odwrócił się i usiadł, tuląc szczupłą czarownicę siedzącą mu na kolanach. Dawał Lily komfort, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała w tym trudnym dla niej czasie.

Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Kobietą, którą kochał, choć odkąd wyszła za Jamesa nie mógł nikomu się do tego przyznać. Severus zakopał więc swoje pragnienia i tęsknoty głęboko na dnie umysłu, postanawiając nie pozwolić im wypłynąć na powierzchnię, niszcząc przy tym małżeństwo jego przyjaciół. Nie do pomyślenia było dla niego próbować uwieść cudzą żonę. Teraz jednak, pomimo żałoby po przyjacielu, czuł gdzieś na dnie serca mały zdradziecki głosik, który kazał mu cieszyć się, że w końcu trzyma w ramionach swoją miłość, w sposób w jaki tak wiele razy uczynił w swoich snach. Surowo nakazał swemu sercu się zamknąć i nadal tulił Lily, nucąc cicho, aby ją uspokoić. Tak jak jego matka dawała ukojenie jemu tuląc go, gdy płakał jako dziecko, co zwykle miało miejsce po spotkaniu z pasem Tobiasza.

_Nie, nie…__faktycznie__ raz__ płakałem __w ten sam sposób.__ Kiedy__ mama__ umarła__, płakałam __tak__ na ramieniu __Lily.__Czas na jej kolej._

Żaden z pozostałych żałobników nie skomentował dość niewłaściwego widoku wdowy po Jamesie Potterze na kolanach Uzdrowiciela Snape'a. Każdy po prostu krótko skinął głową lub składał kondolencje odchodząc. A gdy jakiś nierozsądny fotoreporter z „Proroka Codziennego" podszedł i próbował zrobić im zdjęcie, z pewnością planując okrasić nim jakiś szokujący, sugestywny nagłówek, Severus rzucił w jego kierunku spojrzenie godne rogogona węgierskiego i warknął:

— Odłóż to, zanim wykopię cię i twój sprzęt prosto do Chin. Gdzie twoje dobre obyczaje? Okaż choć odrobinę szacunku, na Merlina! Niech cię diabli wezmą! Czy musisz polować na sensację nawet teraz, ty mały gnojku? Zostaw ją w świętym spokoju, a materiał na swoją wspaniałą historię znajdź sobie gdzie indziej!

Fotograf zbladł niczym martwy gumochłon i oddalił się, trzymając aparat przed sobą niczym tarczę.

Severus prychnął.

— Phi! Cholerny sęp! — Delikatnie przesunął przyjaciółkę na swoich kolanach. — Lily, chcesz żebym aportował nas do ciebie?

Lily uniosła głowę znad jego ramienia, jej zielone oczy były zaczerwienione, a na twarzy ukazały się plamy od płaczu. Nienawidziła płakać, bo wiedziała, że przez to wygląda jak strach na wróble.

_W przeciwieństwie do__ kobiet, które__ mogłyby wylać morze łez i__ nadal__ wyglądać pięknie_, pomyślała Lily z odcieniem zazdrości.

Ale to był jej najstarszy i najlepszy przyjaciel, i wiedziała, że przy nim nie musiał zachowywać żadnych pozorów.

— Dzięki, Sev, ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to najpierw musimy wpaść do moich rodziców, aby odebrać Harry'ego. Był trochę nieznośny, kiedy wyjeżdżałam, ale mam nadzieję, że był grzeczny — westchnęła, nie wiedząc, czy poradzi sobie z humorzastym dzieckiem, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma wyboru.

Zsunęła mu się z kolan, przez chwilę chcąc móc dłużej zatrzymać się w jego ochronnych ramionach. Prawie przestała płakać, gdy usłyszała, co powiedział do wścibskiego reportera czy kimkolwiek była ta osoba. Ale nie była zaskoczona - Severus zawsze chronił ją, gdy byli dziećmi, nawet wtedy, gdy ochrona ta kosztowała go podbite oko czy rozbity nos.

_W porządku,__trzeba wziąć się w garść__, Lily. __Czas__ przestać__ płakać i__ zacząć__ godzić się __z faktem, że__ jesteś teraz __samotnym rodzicem__, _powiedziała sobie stanowczo.

Ale nawet sama myśl o powrocie do pustego domu napełniła ją pewnego rodzaju lękiem. Wzięła głęboki wdech, potem drugi. Jakoś sobie poradzi. Nie miała wyboru, była jedynym rodzicem, jakiego jej synek teraz miał. Musiała być silna dla Harry'ego.

Severus delikatnie wziął ją za rękę, a potem aportował ich niedaleko domu Evansów, który znajdował się na przeciwległym końcu w stosunku do czarodziejskiej części Londynu, na ulicy Spinner End. Na tej ulicy również żył Tobiasz, choć Severus nie zamierzał nawiązać kontaktu z ojcem, który był alkoholikiem i nie rozmawiał z synem-czarodziejem, od kiedy Eileen Snape zmarła trzy lata temu.

Dom rodziców Lily był przyjemnym, dwupiętrowym budynkiem z cegły z pobielanymi bocznymi ścianami. Na wielkich drzwiach widniała mosiężna kołatka w kształcie psiej głowy. Sev pamiętał, że gdy byli dziećmi, to dla zabawy uderzali kołatką w górę i w dół, aż Henry Evans ja zdjął.

_Nasza dwójka była__ wtedy dość __złośliwymi__ łobuziakami_, wspominał Mistrz Uzdrowiciel, gdy wraz z Lily podszedł do drzwi.

Wokół chodnika rosły wypielęgnowane grządki hortensji, tulipanów, lilii, petunii i lwich paszczy, jak również dwa duże krzewy różane po obu stronach ganku. Violet Evans uwielbiała ogrody kwiatowe, co było jednym z powodów, że swój urządziła tak wielki i nazwała jej córki po niektórych ze swoich ulubionych kwiatów.

Zapach herbacianych róż, lilii i hortensji uspokoił wykończoną psychicznie Lily. Ilekroć czuła zapach tych kwiatów, które rosły również w jej ogródku, przypominała sobie rodzinny dom. W przeciwieństwie do Severusa, który dorastał z zaborczym ojcem-alkoholikiem, który zrobił z jego dzieciństwa piekło, Lily miała tylko dobre wspomnienia z rodzinnego domu i odwiedzała jej rodziców regularnie, co drugą niedzielę, z Harrym i Jamesem, o ile tylko ten nie miał żadnej pilnej sprawy w pracy.

Lily starannie wytarła oczy chusteczką, nim podniosła kołatkę i zastukała mocno.

— Chwileczkę! — Kobiecy głos zabrzmiał gdzieś w środku.

Chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi, a Violet Evans obejmowała córkę. Vi, jak wolała być nazywana, była pulchną szatynką po czterdziestce, ubraną w czarną sukienkę oraz buty i bez makijażu. W uroczystym stroju wydała się Severusowi zupełnie obcą osobą, który przywykł do oglądania matki Lily ubranej zawsze w jasne, żywe kolory, wyszminkowanej i z pomalowanymi powiekami, podkreślające jej wspaniałe zielone oczy, które odziedziczyła jej młodsza córka.

Podniosła wzrok znad ramienia przytulanej córki i uśmiechnęła się smutno do Uzdrowiciela:

— Witaj, Sev. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz pukałeś do naszych drzwi. Chciałabym, żeby to było w innych okolicznościach.

— Ja też, Vi — odpowiedział Severus poważnie.

— Wchodź, chłopcze. Wiesz, że zawsze jesteś mile widziany w naszym domu, Severusie Snape! — Vi jedną ręką nadal obejmowała córkę, a drugą wyciągnęła, aby pogłaskać go poufale w policzek, zażyły gest, na który pozwalał tylko własnej matce.

Ale Vi była dla niego kimś w rodzaju zastępczej matki, masowała mu stłuczone kolana i suszyła łzy, przytulała i karciła go tak samo, jak robiła to z własnymi córkami, gdy dorastały.

— Gdzie tata? — zapytała Lily cicho, patrząc na znajomą tapetę w słoneczniki w kuchni, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziała. O stół oparta była torba z nadrukowanym smokiem zawierająca pieluszki oraz w połowie opróżnioną butelkę mleka, a także asortyment dziecięcych zabawek.

— Próbuje ułożyć syna Huncwota do drzemki — odpowiedziała jej matka, wprowadzając ich do środka. — Był dzisiaj strasznie nieznośny, Lil. Nie chciał jeść, ledwo wziął butelkę. Myślę, że może mieć podwyższoną temperaturę. Ciągle pociąga za ucho i skomli, biedne maleństwo. Wydaje się, że jedyną osobą, z którą chce dziś przebywać jest dziadek Evans.

— To brzmi jakby miał infekcję ucha — odezwał się Severus, błyskawicznie przyjmując ton Uzdrowiciela. — Chcesz żebym go przebadał, Lily? — Pomimo, że był lekarzem Harry'ego od czasu, gdy chłopiec się urodził, miał w zwyczaju zawsze poprosić o zgodę przed przystąpieniem do badania każdego dziecka, w tym także syna przyjaciół.

— Byłoby wspaniale, Sev — odpowiedziała Lily, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

— Powiem Halowi, żeby go tutaj przyprowadził, nie sądzę, żeby go ułożył już do snu — wtrąciła Vi i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach, żeby móc zawołać męża i wnuka.

Lily siedziała w fotelu, czując się emocjonalnie wyczerpana i odrętwiała tak, że chciałaby spać przez rok. Uzmysłowienie sobie, że była wdową było niczym kamień w centrum brzucha, twardy i nieustępliwy. Zabawne, jako że przyzwyczaiła się do ciągłej nieobecności męża w domu, zwłaszcza odkąd zaczęły się kłopoty z Voldemortem. Ale ona zawsze wiedziała, że każdego dnia James ponownie wejdzie przez drzwi, jakby nigdy nic, uściska ją i pocałuje, a ona usłyszy jego znajomy, beztroski śmiech. Teraz jednak świadomość, że już nigdy nie wróci, powodowała ostry ból w sercu.

Pociągnęła mocno nosem i poczuła, jak Severus delikatnie i pocieszycielsko ściska jej ramię, a drugą ręką podaje jej chusteczkę.

— Dzięki, Sev. Przepraszam, że się tak rozkleiłam.

— Lily, pamiętasz, co powiedziałaś mi, kiedy zmarła moja matka? Teraz ja powiem ci to samo. Właśnie zmarł James, człowiek, którego kochałaś, i masz prawo się rozkleić, w rzeczywistości spodziewałem się, że załamiesz się i będziesz płakać niczym wariatka na moim ramieniu, bo po to właśnie tu jestem. Dla ciebie. Teraz i na zawsze — powiedział szczerze.

Lily chlipnęła i posłała mu wodnisty uśmiech przez łzy. Potem zdecydowanie otarła je, nie chcąc straszyć syna, bowiem Harry był bardzo wrażliwym dzieckiem i stawał się bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy ktoś wokół niego płakał.

— Proszę bardzo, kochanie! Jest mamusia! — zameldowała Vi, gdy weszła do kuchni, niosąc Harry'ego w ramionach.

Ciemnowłosy chłopiec był rozdrażniony, jego zwykle wesoła twarz wykrzywiona była w brzydkim grymasie, a w jasnozielonych oczach widać było ból i gorączkę. Ale gdy tylko zobaczył Lily, jego oczy zaświeciły się z radości i już po chwili wyciągał w jej kierunku pulchne ramionka.

— Mamusia! Mamusia jest w domu!

— Witaj, skarbie! Co dzisiaj robił mój mały mężczyzna? — Lily mocno przytuliła syna, chowając twarz w jego sterczących, jak zwykle w każdą możliwą stronę, włosach.

Harry pachniał proszkiem dla niemowląt i jak zauważyła, jej ojcu udało się go przebrać w śpioszki, czerwone z małymi złotymi zniczami, latającymi po całym ubranku.

Lily usłyszała, że jej ojciec wchodzi do kuchni i patrzy, jak tuli swoje dziecko.

_Oh, Harry. Wyglądasz jak twój ojciec. Jesteś tym, co mi po nim pozostało, ostatnim z Potterów. _

Rodzice Jamesa zmarli przedwczesną śmiercią - ojciec Charles zginął podczas upadku z miotły, podczas wykonywania niebezpiecznego manewru lotniczego w trakcie parady cztery lata temu, a matka Anna zmarła dwa lata przed mężem na atak serca. Ich ogromny majątek przeszedł na ich jedynego syna, a teraz należał do Harry'ego, który będzie mógł z niego korzystać, gdy tylko osiągnie odpowiedni wiek, lub gdy Lily będzie potrzebowała wycofać środki z rachunku u Gringotta.

— Cześć, Sev. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, doktorze.

— Dzień dobry, Hal. Obawiam się, że moja praktyka czyni mnie zbyt zajętym, co nie pozwala mi na za częste wizyty — odpowiedział Severus starszemu mężczyźnie, który był prawie tak wysoki jak on, zbudowany jak drwal, ze zdumiewająco przedwcześnie posiwiałymi włosami. Jego srogi wygląd skrywał sympatyczny charakter i łagodne serce.

— To chyba oznacza, że jesteś dobrym lekarzem, prawda? — roześmiał się Hal.

Severus skinął głową, odwracając się, by móc spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który teraz wił się w ramionach Lily.

— Cześć, brzdącu. Słyszałem, że nie czujesz się dzisiaj najlepiej?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę na znajomego Uzdrowiciela ubranego w białe szaty.

— Sevvy! — wykrzyknął chłopczyk, wyciągając rączki do góry. — Harry'ego boli ucho.

Severus podniósł malucha i mocno przytulił. — Ucho, tak? Cóż, zobaczymy, co mogę na to poradzić, w porządku? — Spojrzał na Lily. — Lil, chcesz żebym spróbował leczyć go tutaj czy w moim gabinecie? Mam tam wszystko, czego potrzebuję, choć mogę to przywołać tutaj, jeśli wolisz.

— Nie, Sev. Byłoby zapewne lepiej, jeśli przebadałbyś go w gabinecie, ale nie chcę cię kłopotać — odpowiedziała szybko Lily. Podniosła się, aby przytulić ojca. — Cześć, tato.

— Witaj, księżniczko — szepnął. — Chciałbym żeby to była jakakolwiek inna niedziela —zakaszlał Hal, obcierając łzę z oka, jako, że bardzo lubił Jamesa. — Przykro mi, chciałbym zrobić dla ciebie cokolwiek, aby ułatwić ci przejście przez to wszystko.

— W porządku, tato. Zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo, pilnując Harry'ego.

— Cóż…, jeśli istnieje cokolwiek, co możemy dla ciebie zrobić, wiesz, że jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to zadzwonić, a my się stawimy. — Hal objął córkę mocno. Lily oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i szlochała nieco dłużej.

— Później, kochanie, gdy będziesz na siłach, chciałbym zasadzić jakieś kwiaty i rośliny obok grobu Jamesa — powiedziała cicho Vi. — Może nagietki, James zawsze je lubił.

— Oczywiście, mamo. Byłoby świetnie. Na pewno by mu się spodobały — odpowiedziała Lily, wyswobadzając się z ramion ojca. — Musimy iść. Dziękuję za popilnowanie Harry'ego.

— Uwielbiamy pilnować naszego wnuka, niemądra dziewczyno — odpowiedziała jej matka, podając Lily torbę na dziecięce akcesoria, butelki i zabawki. — Mam nadzieję, że biedactwo poczuje się lepiej. Dobrze się nim opiekuj, Severusie, słyszysz? — kazała, grożąc Uzdrowicielowi palcem w udawanej naganie.

— Oczywiście, pani Evans — odpowiedział, udając wystraszonego.

— I zaopiekuj się także Lily — dodał Hal.

— Zrobię to — obiecał Severus, mocno przytulając Harry'ego do klatki piersiowej.

Dziecko zapiszczało:

— Au! Boli, Sevvy! — Sięgając w górę chłopczyk szarpnął ucho.

Lily machnęła różdżką w kierunku torby na akcesoria i zabawki Harry'ego, rzucając zaklęcie zmniejszające.

— Pa, mamo, tato. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

— Zadzwonię do ciebie, kochanie — odpowiedziała Vi, przytulając córkę i całując ją w policzek. — Teraz idźcie, dajcie biednemu dziecku jakiś magiczny eliksir, czy cokolwiek innego. Nie chciał wziąć jakiegokolwiek lekarstwa ode mnie, choć starałam się dać mu trochę aspiryny i Tylenol dla dzieci.

— Harry nienawidzi przyjmowania leków, mamo. On bierze je tylko ode mnie bądź Seva, a nawet wtedy czasem walczy — pocieszyła matkę Lily.

Severus pożegnał się i poczekał, aż przytulą i pocałują wnuka na pożegnanie. Następnie, ku zakłopotaniu uzdrowiciela, Evansowie również jego ucałowali.

Wówczas oboje aportowali się do kliniki Severusa, która znajdowała się na Whisper Street, pięć budynków od Świętego Munga. Na białym budynku widniała wizytówka „_H.__Snape__& H.__Morgan"_, jako że Severus niedawno podpisał umowę partnerską z czarodziejem z Ameryki Matthew Morganem, który miał pomóc mu w prowadzeniu kliniki.

Severus wyłączył alarm i czar zamknięcia w biurze, a potem wraz z Harrym i Lily wszedł do środka. Natychmiast zapaliły się światła, które były zaczarowane tak, aby włączyć się w chwili, gdy tylko ktoś pojawiał się w recepcji, która została umeblowana w wygodne kanapy i krzesła, a także stół pełen najnowszych czasopism i książek. W jednym z kątów stało pudełko z zabawkami dla dzieci, aby mogły się pobawić, podczas czekania na badanie. Severus otworzył drzwi poza obszarem recepcji, prowadzące do gabinetów lekarskich, niosąc Harry'ego na biodrze. Zabrał dziecko do pokoju wytapetowanego w zające oraz jednorożce i posadził na kozetce. Harry spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

— Nie zastrzyk, prawda, Sevvy?

— Nie, szkrabie. Żadnych zastrzyków dzisiaj — zapewnił Severus, machając różdżką. — Dobrze, młody człowieku. Zobaczmy, co ci dolega. — Rzucił standardowe zaklęcie diagnostyczne. — Aha, tak jak myślałem. Brzydkie zapalenie ucha. Ma gorączkę, prawie 39oC, a także biegunkę. Biedny łobuz! Nic dziwnego, że byłeś nieznośny.

Harry chlipnął i ponownie pociągnął ucho. — Boli!

— Tak, wiem. Posiadam eliksir, który sprawi, że przestanie cię boleć — pocieszył go Severus. Przywołał trzy fiolki i słoik z magazynku z jego gabinetu. Potem naciągnął rękawiczki i wyjął dość duży zakraplacz do lekarstw z szuflady.

— Lily, warto trzymać go na kolanach, bo muszę umieścić lekarstwo wewnątrz ucha. To może trochę swędzieć, a wiesz, jak on się denerwuje — poinformował ją Severus.

— Chodź, kochanie. — Lily zdjęła Harry'ego z kozetki i posadziła sobie na kolanach. — Teraz bądź grzeczny i siedź spokojnie dla mamusi i Uzdrowiciela Seva, dobrze? — szepnęła, przechylając główkę syna na bok i odgarniając mu włosy nad prawym uchem, które było czerwone od ciągłego tarcia i ciągnięcia przez dziecko.

Harry zaczął się kręcić. — Nie-e-e! Nie dotykaj! Boli! — zaczął płakać.

Lily uciszyła go i przytrzymała mocno, podczas gdy Severus napełnił zakraplacz lekarstwem i delikatnie zaczął wstrzykiwać do małego ucha.

— Spokojnie. Wiem, że to nie jest przyjemne, ale muszę to zrobić, żeby paskudne zakażenie odeszło w godzinę lub dwie — wyjaśnił Severus, krzywiąc się na płacz dziecka.

Wiedział, że eliksir naprawdę nie sprawia żadnego bólu, ale Harry był drażliwy i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mógł chcieć, to lekarstwo umieszczone w jego uchu. Uzdrowiciel delikatnie masował ucho u podstawy, co sprawiło, że cała mikstura łatwo spłynęła w dół do kanału słuchowego.

— Już, wszystko zrobione. Widzisz, nie było tak źle.

Harry szybko przestał płakać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ucho przestało boleć. Severus wyczarował czekoladę i dał kawałek Harry'emu po przyzwalającym skinieniu Lily.

— Ponieważ byłeś taki odważny, łobuzie, proszę, trochę czekolady w nagrodę.

Harry z wielką ochotą jadł pasek kremowej mlecznej czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa.

— Mmm... dobre!

— To nie wszystko, co dostaniesz, jeśli będziesz dobrym chłopcem i weźmiesz jeszcze trochę lekarstwa — obiecał Uzdrowiciel.

Harry połknął resztkę czekolady i spojrzał na Seva z zawziętą miną.

— Nie. Nie chcę więcej leków, Sevvy.

— W porządku, wobec tego nie ma więcej czekolady.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale ja chcę.

— Przykro mi. Tylko grzeczni, mali chłopcy, którzy słuchają Uzdrowiciela dostają słodycze. Takie są zasady — wyjaśnił surowo krnąbrnemu dziecku Severus.

— Harry grzeczny! — Chłopczyk spojrzał na Lily. — Mamusiu, Harry grzeczny!

— Nie, jeśli nie słuchasz Uzdrowiciela Seva — odpowiedziała stanowczo Lily.

Chłopczyk ciężko myślał. Naprawdę nie cierpiał lekarstw, ale kochał czekoladę. Spojrzał na eliksiry, a następnie niechętnie skinął głową.

— Dobrze, wezmę lek.

— Mój dzielny chłopak! — pochwaliła go Lily, całując. Następnie ponownie posadziła go na kolanach. — Co mu chcesz podać, Sev?

— Dziecięcy reduktor gorączki i łagodny projekt antybiegunkowy — odpowiedział, nalewając zielonkawy reduktor na plastikową łyżkę. — Otwórz szeroko buzię, Harry.

Dziecko wykrzywiało twarz, ale było posłuszne, co pozwoliło Severusowi podać mu okropny eliksir o smaku limonki. Harry zaczął parskać, ale Severus podniósł mu podbródek do góry, co spowodowało, że nie mógł wypluć lekarstwa i powiedział stanowczo:

— Połknij. Dobra robota!

— Blee!

— Wiem, ale poczujesz się lepiej, mały. — Severus zmierzwił mu włosy. — Jeszcze jeden. — Nalał zawiesisty żółty eliksir na łyżkę, o trochę przyjemniejszym smaku bananów.

Harry przełknął lekarstwo, co było o tyle łatwiejsze, że Severus podał mu je na dwa razy, a następnie podał fiolkę Lily i powiedział, żeby zaaplikowała Harry'emu jeszcze jedną dawkę nazajutrz rano.

— Jego perystaltyka jelit powinna wrócić do normy po południu, po podaniu mu ostatniej dawki, ale jeśli tak się nie stanie, zadzwoń do mnie.

— Dobrze, Sev — zgodziła się, chowając eliksir do kieszeni.

— Proszę bardzo, Harry. — Severus podał mu kolejne dwa kawałki czekolady.

Dziecko zapchało usta smakołykiem, a Lily tylko pokręciła głową z udawanym przerażeniem. — Cukrowy potwór.

Severus przywołał słoik z maścią.

— Harry ma także pokrzywkę. Mam maść przeciwko wysypce, mogę ją umieścić na jego pupie, to zadziała szybciej niż proszek ze skrobi kukurydzianej, który twoja matka mu zasypała pośladki.

Lily ziewnęła, czuła, jak zmaga ją zmęczenie. Normalnie powiedziałaby, że sama może zastosować maść, ale po dniu, który przeżyła, była wdzięczna Severusowi za pomoc.

— Przykro mi, ale czuję się jakby moje oczy były wypełnione piaskiem — przeprosiła.

— Prawie skończyłem, Lil. Zaraz będziesz mogła aportować się do domu. Reduktor gorączki powinien spowodować, że Harry stanie się senny, więc będzie spać przez całą noc — powiedział Severus, biorąc Harry'ego z jej ramion i położył go na kozetce.

— Jesteś pewien, że pamiętasz, jak zmienić pieluchę, Sev? — drażniła się Lily.

Udawał, że się obraził.

— Jestem lekarzem, moja pani. Oczywiście, że wiem. — Aby nie być gołosłownym, rozpiął śpioszki i usunął zabrudzoną pieluszkę. Harry skrzywił się i kopnął, marudząc. — Oww! Nie!

— Ah, stój spokojnie, Harry — nakazał uzdrowiciel, starannie czyszcząc dziecko ciepłą wilgotną szmatką i mocno go trzymając, tak, aby nie mógł się wiercić. — Skończę w dwie minuty, jeśli przestaniesz walczyć, chłopcze — mruknął.

— Nie! Nie! Zły Sevvy! — szlochało dziecko, skóra na jego pupie było bardzo podrażniona.

— Przykro mi, ale to musi być zrobione, teraz leż spokojnie. — Szybko zakończył mycie szmatką, a następnie zastosował obfitą ilość maści. — I już! Jak się teraz czujesz, panie Potter? Lepiej?

— Uh-uh. — Mały brzdąc pociągnął nosem i pozwolił Snape'owi założyć mu świeżą pieluchę i położyć z powrotem na łóżku.

Severus odesłał brudną pieluchę i ściereczkę, po czym wziął Harry'ego w ramiona i mocno go uściskał. Mały chłopiec z ufnością oparł głowę na ramieniu uzdrowiciela.

— Tata w domu? — wyszeptał Sevowi w ucho.

Severus zamarł. _Oh, Merlinie!_ Jak można wyjaśnić trzynastomiesięcznemu dziecku, że jego ojciec nie żyje?

— Hmmm... nie, Harry. Nie ma go. On jest… uh… daleko… — wyjąkał Uzdrowiciel, nie bardzo wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

— Oh. — Harry spojrzał z rozczarowaniem, ale potem ziewnął. Jego taty tak często nie było, że to nic nowego.

Severus zerknął na Lily, aby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje na niewinne pytanie syna. Widział jej oczy ponownie błyszczące od gorących łez. Wiedział, że już na samo wspomnienie imienia Jamesa jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy lub nawet dłużej, będzie płakać. — Lily, on nie zrozumie…

— Wiem, Sev, wiem. Jakby mógł? Jest tylko dzieckiem. Wciąż pyta o Jamesa. Jest synem swego ojca. Jedynym, co mi po nim zostało... — ciągnęła dalej, płacząc po cichu w kolejną chusteczkę.

Severus po cicho przeklął Voldemorta na samo dno piekieł. Równie zły poczuł się też na Jamesa.

_Po prostu__ musiałeś dokonać__ wielkiego czynu__, prawda __Potter?__Z tą twoją __cholerną__ mentalnością__ Walkirii__ musiałeś iść i działać, a potem __dać się zabić__ jak bohater__, ty głupi, __lekkomyślny,__idiotyczny__ Gryfonie__! __Czy myślałeś kiedyś, co się stanie__ z twoją rodziną?__A może__ twoja__ cholerna robota__ była ważniejsza?_ W głębi duszy wiedział, że był nie w porządku, ale nie mógł znieść widoku Lily w takiej agonii i świadomości, że Harry został bez ojca.

Harry spojrzał zaniepokojony na mamę.

— Mamusia płacze? Smutna? — Wyciągnął rączki w jej stronę i Lily zabrała go z ramion Seva. Chłopczyk owinął ją ramionami i mocno przytulił. — Nie płacz. Harry kocha mamusię.

— Wiem, dziecko. Ja też cię kocham. — Delikatnie pocałowała syna. — Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziemy, Sev. Bardzo ci dziękuje. Nie wiem, co bym bez…

— Nie kończ, Lily — przerwał jej Severus. — Jestem twoim przyjacielem i między nami nie ma żadnych zobowiązań. A teraz, jesteś pewna, ze dasz radę sama aportować się do domu? Mogę iść z tobą, albo możesz zostać u mnie. Moje mieszkanie jest małe, ale powinniście się zmieścić.

— Nie, Sev. — Lily potrząsnęła mocno głową. — Pomimo tego, jak bardzo bym chciała, to lepiej będzie, jak wezmę Harry'ego do domu. Muszę przyzwyczaić się do samotności.

Severus zauważył błysk uporu w spojrzeniu Lily i przestał naciskać.

— W takim razie, w porządku. Ale jeśli zmienisz zdanie, masz do mnie zadzwonić. Dobranoc, mój mały kwiatuszku. — Delikatnie pocałował ją w policzek.

— Mnie też! — nalegał Harry, podsuwając swoją małą twarz do całowania.

Severus delikatnie cmoknął chłopca w czoło. — Bądź grzeczny, urwisie. Słuchaj mamusi, dobrze?

Harry przytaknął. — Pa, Sevvy.

— Do zobaczenia, brzdącu. Niedługo się zobaczymy. — Uściskał chłopca, a następnie Lily aportowała się w migotliwym niebieskim świetle, z powrotem do jej pustego domu na Merlin Avenue, gdzie zasnęła w łóżku, z Harrym zwiniętym obok niej, czekając na odgłos znajomych kroków i głos, którego już nigdy nie usłyszy.


	3. Gorzkie wspomnienia

Tytuł oryginału: **Where Shadows Go** (link w moim profilu)

Autor: Snapegirlkmf

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zil**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Gorzkie wspomnienia<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cztery dni<em>_ po pogrzebie__:_

Lily podniosła pluszowego smoka Harry'ego, którego rzucił na podłogę w złości, gdy próbowała go wczoraj położyć na drzemkę. Była tak zmęczona zmaganiem się z jej nieznośnym synem, że nie zadała sobie trudu podniesienia zabawki, aż do dzisiejszego ranka. Wsunęła go pod pachę szczęśliwa, że Harry był dziś rano w znacznie lepszym nastroju. Bez żadnych problemów zjadł płatki i owoce na śniadanie, a teraz siedział w swoim krzesełku przed telewizorem oglądając kreskówki.

Choć ich dom urządzony był przede wszystkim po czarodziejsku, to Lily nie zamierzała zrezygnować ze swoich powiązań z mugolskim życiem, w związku z czym mieli w mieszkaniu takie rzeczy, jak telewizor, lodówkę, kuchenkę czy piec. James chciał, żeby posiadali skrzata domowego, ale wystarczyło, że Lily tupnęła nogą, mówiąc, że cała idea uczynienia z innej istoty inteligentnej służby jest całkowicie odrażająca, a temat upadł.

„Mogę być wiedźmą, Jamesie Potterze, ale nie jestem czystokrwista i nie chcę mieć niewolnika w swoim domu, po to by wykonywał prace, które mogę sama robić. Niewolnictwo w Anglii zniesiono wieki temu i nie zamierzam go teraz przywracać, niezależnie od tego czy czarodzieje robią tak od zawsze czy nie."

_To spowodowało naszą pierwszą poważną sprzeczkę_, pomyślała z odrobiną smutku.

Ale także tą, którą wygrała i nigdy tego nie żałowała. Przynajmniej do tej pory, gdyż obecnie była wyczerpana, zabiegana i najzwyczajniej w świecie nieszczęśliwa.

_Dzisiaj_, pomyślała z westchnieniem, _mogłabym skorzystać z pomocy__ skrzata.__ Pomógłby mi zaopiekować się__ synem__ i choć przez chwilę trzymał go z dala od robienia __psot__, a ja bym się choć na chwilę __położyła. _

Ostatnie czterech dni był straszne, wciąż była zmęczona i w całym domu odczuwała obecność Jamesa. Za każdym razem, gdy się odwróciła, znajdywała kolejne zdjęcie czy ubranie. Jego miotła była jeszcze w szafie, a ubrania w komodzie. Gdy rano poszła wziąć prysznic, znalazła na szafce koło lustra brzytwę i zaczęła niekontrolowanie płakać. Jednak, gdy próbowała pozbyć się rzeczy męża, nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Pochowała go, czy musiała także zatrzeć wszelkie ślady jego istnienia? Jak Harry ma pamiętać ojca, jeśli ona nie będzie miała mu co pokazać, gdy będzie na tyle duży, aby wszystko zrozumieć?

Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wchodził do pokoju, o mało nie wyskakiwała ze skóry. Wciąż podświadomie czekała, kiedy zapłonie Fiuu, a jej mąż wyjdzie uśmiechnięty z kominka i jak zwykle zawoła: „Cześć, kochanie, jestem już w domu!"

Często budziła się w środku nocy i próbowała objąć Jamesa, po to tylko, by zdać sobie sprawę, że otacza ją pusta przestrzeń pełna cieni. Zaczęła brać Harry'ego do łóżka, żeby nie spać samej. Dzięki Merlinowi, dziecku nie przeszkadzał nowy zwyczaj noclegu. Ale synek nie zastąpi obecności silnych ramion mężczyzny.

Wszystkie te wspomnienia spowodowały, że zaczęła niekontrolowanie łkać. Lily zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że ostatnio jedyne, co robiła, to płakała i musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że nienawidziła tego stanu - nigdy wcześniej tyle nie płakała, co teraz.

Lily usiadła na miękkiej, niebieskiej kanapie i chlipiąc przytuliła mocno pluszowego smoka Harry'ego. Jej rodzice już trzy razy pytali, jak sobie radzi i za każdym razem odpowiadała im, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. To było wierutne kłamstwo, nie radziła sobie z niczym. Ona, zasłużona, odnosząca sukcesy czarownica, która obok Severusa Snape'a ukończyła Hogwart jako Prefekt Naczelna, okrzyknięta najzdolniejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia, powoli rozpadała się pod wpływem emocji.

Jedyne, co była obecnie w stanie zrobić, to wstać rano z łóżka. Motywację do tego dawało jej uświadomienie sobie, że ma dziecko, o które musi dbać.

_Nie mogę__ tak więcej żyć.__On jest__ wszędzie,__w całym__ tym domu.__Odwracam się__ i__ widzę go__, __stojącego__ i __śmiejącego się__ z jakiegoś __głupiego żartu__ Syriusza.__ Idę __do kuchni, a__ on stoi__ przy stole__, kłócąc się __z__ Severusem __o wartość odżywczą__ pączków.__Wczoraj__ robiłam__ pranie__ i znalazłam__ jego__ koszulę__ w__ koszu.__A za każdym razem, gdy przechodzę koło jego gabinetu__, widzę na biurku __rachunki__ od krawca __i ze sklep__u quidditcha i__ nie wiem,__co z nimi zrobić._

Niezauważenie dwie łzy spłynęły na zielonego, pluszowego smoka.

Harry zachichotał, gdy Tom i Jerry zrobili coś niedorzecznego. Lily spojrzała na ekran telewizora i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Oglądanie kreskówek było wspólnym rytuałem, jej i Harry'ego. Zawsze robili to razem w sobotę rano, zwłaszcza, gdy James był daleko. Przypomniała sobie, że to samo robiła z Sevem, gdy byli dziećmi, a on spędzał u niej noc. Budzili się zawsze o siódmej rano i zakradali do salonu, gdzie włączali telewizor i oglądali przygody królika Bugsa, Batmana, Supermana i co tam jeszcze akurat leciało, aż budziła się jej mama i za uszy przeciągała ich do kuchni, aby zjedli śniadanie.

_Mama__ w końcu __zawsze__ pozwalała __nam__ z__jeść__ w__ salonie,__bo__ wiedziała, jakiego narobimy__ zamieszania__, jeśli nie będziemy __mogli zobaczyć__ wszystkich__ kreskówek__, które akurat leciały. __A__ Tunia__ zawsze __była__ wściekła__, ponieważ __jej__ prawie nigdy nie __pozwolono tam __jeść__ z przyjaciółkami__, bo one były strasznymi bałaganiarami i zawsze coś zniszczyły._

Jej starszej o cztery lata siostrze, nigdy nie podobało się, że Lily posiada magiczne zdolności i nigdy, przenigdy, nie darowała sobie możliwości wyśmiewania się z niej lub Severusa, którego nazywała „wypadkiem przy pracy". Skończyła dopiero, gdy pewnego dnia ojciec złapał ją na tym precedensie, udzielił jej reprymendy życia i nakazał jej przeprosić Severusa, a dodatkowo za karę uziemił ją na trzy tygodnie.

Ale Tunia nie była tak nieczuła, jak mogłoby się wydawać - wysłała piękny i ogromny wieniec oraz kartę z kondolencjami na pogrzeb, ponieważ Vernon stanowczo odmówił uczestniczenia w dowolnej uroczystości dziwaków, jak to ujął. Lily nie widziała się z siostrą już sześć miesięcy, a żyli tylko ponad godzinę drogi od siebie. Lily i James nie potrafili przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Vernonem, którzy bardzo ich nienawidził, a jego fobia względem magii była jeszcze silniejsza, niż u Petunii. To było jednak smutne, że nie była już blisko z Petunią i że nie mogła wypłakać się na pocieszającym ramieniu siostry, jak kiedyś. Dawniej, gdy były młodsze, a u Lily nie objawiły się jeszcze wybuchy przypadkowej magii i nim poznała Severusa, były ze sobą bardzo związane. Lily uwielbiała swoją starszą siostrę i myślała, że ta jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną na świecie, która wie wszystko.

_James__ nazywał__ Petunię__ „__Panią__ Ponurak"__, bo __uważał, że__ zawsze miała__ cierpką__ minę, jakby właśnie połknęła __garść__ kwaśnych fasolek Wszystkich __Smaków__ Bertiego__ Botta.__A za każdym razem, gdy widziała, jak trzymamy się za ręce lub całujemy__, marszczyła nos __i cmokała__ z __dezaprobatą, niczym nasza babcia__. __Petunia__ znienawidziła nas __i __powiedziała, że__ James__ nie był niczym więcej__ niż __hormonalnie napędzanym, bogatym__ playboyem, dobrym jedynie na chwilę, a kompletnie nienadającym się na męża._

Kiedyś zapowiedziała Lily, że Severus nigdy nie będzie nikim więcej, niż pijanym dupkiem, podobnie jak jego ojciec Tobias, ale myliła się. Severus był świetny uzdrowicielem, jednym z najlepszych czarodziei w swoim zawodzie, a teraz również był bohaterem.

_Podobnie, jak__ James__ jest teraz__ bohaterem. __Poległym herosem, __ugodzonym płonącą strzałą,__niczym Achilles__ w „Iliadzie"._

Lily przycisnęła rękę do czoła. Ponownie dopadł ją ogromny ból głowy, a nie miała już żadnego eliksiru przeciwbólowego w domu, ani też nie posiadała żadnych składników, żeby móc go uwarzyć w swoim małym laboratorium. Miała co prawda zamiar odwiedzić aptekę w zeszłym tygodniu, ale nie udało jej się tam dotrzeć. A teraz... Teraz nie czuła motywacji do niczego z wyjątkiem bezczynnego siedzenia w domu i poddania się chandrze, będąc przytłoczoną wspomnieniami o zmarłym mężu.

Właśnie wtedy usłyszała ostre pukanie do drzwi i zesztywniała.

_Merlinie,__proszę__, tylko nie kolejni __reporterzy.__Niech nie próbują wmówić__ mi, że__ z naleźli kolejny świetny wątek, więc chcieliby__ prosić mnie o możliwość przeprowadzania wywiadu__ czy choćby parę opinii na temat__, jakim__ człowiekiem__ James__ był w domu__ czy__.__..__czy inny__, równie __głupi motyw__._

Lily miała wielką ochotę zignorować pukanie żeby przekonać się, czy nieproszeni goście odejdą, ale Harry usłyszał stukanie i teraz patrzył w kierunku wejścia.

— Drzwi, mamusiu. Puk, puk — powiedział Lily, jego buzia świeciła nadzieją. — Tata będzie w domu?

— Nie, kochanie. Taty nie będzie — powtórzyła po raz tysięczny Lily. — Momencik! — zawołała, pozwalając, aby w jej głosie słychać było nutkę podrażnienia, gdy pukanie się powtórzyło.

Poszła otworzyć drzwi, z jej dociekliwym synem drepczącym za nią, aby zobaczyć na ganku swoich trzech najlepszych przyjaciół.

— Lunatyk! Łapa! Sev! Co wy tu robicie? Nie jesteście w pracy?

— Lil, jest sobota — przypomniał cicho Remus, przyglądając się wymizerowanej przyjaciółce z niepokojem. Lily wyglądała tak, jakby przez tydzień nie spała i nie jadła.

— Uznaliśmy, że potrzebujesz trochę towarzystwa — powiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

— I pomożemy trochę przy Harrym — dodał Severus, spostrzegłszy dziecko wyglądające za nóg matki. — Witaj, urwisie.

— Sevvy! — zapiszczał Harry, jego zielone oczy rozświetliły się na widok gości. Wyszedł zza matki i pobiegł do Severusa, który złapał go, zanim zdążył spaść z ganku. — Mamusiu, Sevvy przyszedł! — Rzucił się w ramiona uzdrowiciela i złożył mokry pocałunek na jego policzku, ku wyraźnej uciesze pozostałych gości.

— Przynajmniej wiemy na czym stoimy, prawda, Lunatyk? — zauważył Syriusz, udając obrażonego.

— Trochę pokory jest dobre dla duszy, Black — powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się. Wówczas Harry zauważył pozostałych mężczyzn i krzyknął: — Lunatyk! Łapa!

— Cześć, dzieciaku! — Syriusz potargał włosy chłopca, które jak zwykle były w nieładzie. — Przybij piątkę! — Wyciągnął rękę i Harry uderzył swoją małą dłonią w dużą dłoń aurora.

— Hej, skrzacie! — Remus uśmiechnął się do dziecka, które wyciągnęło ręce do blond wilkołaka, a Severus przekazał wijącego się chłopca kolejnemu „wujkowi".

— Wejdźcie, proszę — powiedziała Lily, rumieniąc się w momencie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że trzymała przyjaciół w progu już z pięć minut.

_Lily Ann__ Potter__, gdzie twoje __maniery?__Mama__ spaliłaby__ się ze wstydu__, _skarciła się.

Dwaj aurorzy i Harry weszli do domu przechodząc obok niej - Harry gaworzył do mężczyzn o jakichś płatkach zbożowych, które widział w telewizji, a o których dwa czarodzieje nie mieli zielonego pojęcia.

Severus wszedł za nimi, ale w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół, zauważył bladość i ogólne wycieńczenie Lily, więc zapytał cicho:

— Kiedy ostatni raz porządnie spałaś, Lily? Albo coś jadłaś? Wyglądasz jak skazaniec, który czeka na pocałunek.

Lily opuściła wzrok na podłogę.

— Tak się czuję, Sev. Po prostu... Nie wiem, nie mam na nic energii, wszystko, co chcę robić, to spać. Ale potem śnię o nim... — ciągnęła Lily, szybko mrugając, by nie dopuścić do płaczu.

— Chodź ze mną — nakazał Severus, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu i prowadząc ją do kuchni. — Siri, Lunatyk, możecie przypilnować Harry'ego przez minutę? Muszę szybko przeprowadzić badanie.

— Sev, to nie jest konieczne... — zaczęła Lily.

— Jasne, żaden problem — odpowiedział Syriusz. — Dobra, Harry. Jeszcze raz, o czym to mówiliśmy?

— Z pewnością jest — nalegał Severus, wyciągając różdżkę. — Teraz stój spokojnie. — Skrzywił się na wyniki zaklęcia. — Jak długo masz te bóle głowy, Lil?

— Nie wiem. Zaczęły się rano — odpowiedziała obojętnie.

— Gdzie masz eliksir przeciwbólowy?

— Nie mam już żadnego.

Severus pokręcił głową.

— Merlinie, Lil! Trzymaj. — Pstryknięciem palców wezwał swoją czarną torbę i wyjął z niej fiolkę standardowego eliksiru przeciwbólowego. — Proszę wypić wszystko, pani Potter. Nie chcę słyszeć sprzeciwu.

Wykrzywiła się do niego.

— Nie ma potrzeby, żeby być tak despotycznym, uzdrowicielu.

— O tak. Jest, wiedząc, że to ty — skarcił delikatnie Severus, wyciągając fiolki.

Lily wypiła wszystko duszkiem, nie kłócąc się z nim. Lekarstwo zaczęło działać natychmiast, a ból głowy zniknął.

— Lepiej?

— O wiele. Dziękuję.

— Teraz przygotuję ci pożywne śniadanie, zanim całkiem znikniesz w oczach.

— Severusie, potrafię sobie ugotować. Nie jestem kaleką.

— Ale nie zrobiłaś tego. Dlatego mam zamiar to zrobić za ciebie. — Uzdrowiciel podszedł do lodówki, wyciągnął jajka, trochę kiełbasy, masło, a z szafki wyjął chleb.

Osiem minut później ustawił przed nią talerz jajecznicy, kiełbasek, tostów z masłem oraz filiżankę miętowej herbaty.

— Gotowe. Teraz masz to wszystko zjeść, słyszysz?

— Tak, tato. — Lily przewróciła oczami, ale posłusznie wzięła widelec i zaczęła jeść. Raz, bo zapach był zbyt kuszący, by się oprzeć, a po drugie stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem, że jest niezmiernie głodna.

Severus również nalał sobie filiżanką herbaty i usiadł obok Lily, gdy jadła. Wyjął dwie inne fiolki z torby i postawił je na stole.

— Po zakończeniu jedzenia, chcę, żebyś wzięła eliksir uspokajający, Lil. W drugiej butelce jest Sen bez Śnienia, więc tej nocy będziesz mogła się porządnie wyspać. Dlaczego nie wezwałaś mnie, zanim zrobiło się tak źle, co? Wiesz przecież, że zawsze jestem dla ciebie dostępny.

— Myślałam..., że poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim sama — powiedziała cichym głosem.

— Och, Lily. Nie musisz sobie z niczym radzić sama. Jestem twoim przyjacielem, to dlatego tu jestem. Lunatyk i Łapa również. Jesteśmy tu, żeby pomóc ci uporządkować rzeczy Jamesa.

— Po co? — Przestała jeść i spojrzała na niego.

— Bo to nie jest zdrowe dla ciebie mieszkać w ten sposób. Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś wyczerpana, schorowana, nie jesz prawidłowo, masz również początki depresji. Musisz pozbyć się rzeczy, które na każdym kroku przypominają ci Jamesa.

— Ale ja nie chcę o nim zapomnieć, Sev! Był moim mężem!

— Wiem, nie chodzi o to żebyś o nim zapomniała, ale... musisz wydostać się z tego domu na chwilę. Zanim popadniesz w obłęd marząc o czymś, co już nigdy się nie zdarzy. — Severus był autentycznie przerażony jej pozorną obojętnością i bał się, że lada chwila mogła się pogrążyć w głębokiej depresji, chyba że coś zostanie zrobione. — Może powinnaś na trochę wyjechać do rodziców?

Lily stłumiła westchnienie. Vi zasugerowała jej to wczoraj, ale ona odmówiła, mówiąc że nie jest to konieczne. Ale teraz, gdy Severus spoglądał na nią, jak na jakąś ranną łanię...

— Moja matka zapytała mnie, czy nie chciałabym zostać z nią i tatą na kilka tygodni. Nie sądziłam, że muszę, Sev. Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu... Czasu żeby pogodzić się z faktem, że James..., że już go nie ma. — Łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. Szybko otarła je podaną przez Severusa chusteczką. — Przepraszam... Nie potrafię powstrzymać łez za każdym razem, gdy tylko o nim pomyślę.

Sev pochylił się i poklepał ją po ramieniu.

— To naturalna reakcja. Miałem tak samo, gdy zmarła moja matka. Spędziłem cały tydzień z pudełkiem chusteczek przy ręce. Musisz sobie pozwolić na smutek, Lil.

— Nie mam _czasu_ na żałobę, Severusie. Mam małe dziecko, o które muszę dbać — odparła rozdrażniona Lily.

— Właśnie dlaczego uważam, że powinnaś przenieść się do rodziców na miesiąc lub dwa. Będą w stanie zaopiekować się Harry, a ty będziesz mogła normalnie przeżyć stratę, jaką jest utrata ukochanej osoby — namawiał. — Lil, proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Nie możesz tak dalej żyć, rozpadasz się na kawałki. I niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeśli będę tu siedział i patrzył, jak tak się dzieje. Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, każę cię hospitalizować, jeśli tylko w ten sposób będę mógł cię zmusić do zadbania o siebie — zagroził.

— Severusie, nie _ośmielisz się_! — krzyknęła, zszokowana.

— Zrobię to. Jesteś moją pacjentką, ale również przyjaciółką i zrobię wszystko, co będzie konieczne, aby utrzymać cię zdrową, pani Potter. Nic nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze. _Nic_.

Patrzyła na niego przez minutę, jej wspaniałe szmaragdowe oczy mierzyły się z jego ciemnymi, aż ujrzała w nich żelazną pewność i troskę tak ogromną, że prawie ją pochłonęła. Ale było w tym wzroku coś jeszcze. Coś czego nie widziała w oczach żadnego mężczyzny z wyjątkiem jednego, który odszedł na zawsze.

_Severus mnie kocha_, zdała sobie sprawę. _Zawsze mnie kochał. _

Zamknęła oczy, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z tym nowym odkryciem. Ale na samą myśl o tym jej odrętwiała ze smutku dusza, zaczęła się ogrzewać.

— W porządku. Co proponujesz w takim razie, uzdrowicielu Snape?

— Zamierzasz posłuchać moich rad?

Skinęła głową.

— Bardzo dobrze. Chcę pomóc ci uporządkować rzeczy Jamesa, wraz z Remusem i Syriuszem. To pomoże nam wszystkim przejść przez proces żałoby; zapamiętać dobre i złe rzeczy. — Przejechał ręką po włosach. — Mi go również brakuje, Lil. Był także moim przyjacielem. Może nigdy nie byłem z nim tak blisko jak Łapa. Oni byli przecież jak bracia, a mnie zawsze bliżej było do Remusa, ale to wciąż... — Jego oczy zamigotały z żalu i smutku, powodując, że Lily położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Przykro mi, Sev. Byłam strasznie samolubna, myśląc, że jestem jedyną osobą, która za nim tęskni, tylko dlatego, że kochałam go jak żona. Jest więcej rodzajów miłości, niż tylko małżeńska, a ty go znałeś przecież, tak długo, jak ja. — Pociągnęła łyk herbaty, po czym zapytała: — Coś jeszcze, uzdrowicielu?

— Masz przyjmować wszystkie eliksiry, które ci przepiszę. Ponadto masz zażywać od ośmiu do dziesięciu godzin snu każdej nocy. I zacząć jeść przyzwoite posiłki, jesteś za szczupła. Wreszcie, niech rodzice lub jeden z nas pomoże ci przy Harrym. Nie powinnaś myśleć, że musisz wszystko zrobić sama. Co starasz się udowodnić? Że jesteś super-niezniszczalną kobietą?

— Harry jest moim synem. Jestem w stanie opiekować się własnym dzieckiem — sprzeciwiła się z rozdrażnieniem.

— Tak, o ile nie będziesz chora z żalu za zmarłym mężem. Ale tak czy siak, powinnaś pozwolić komuś innemu wziąć na siebie ciężar opieki nad dzieckiem na jakiś czas. Wiem, że twoi rodzice będą bardziej niż szczęśliwi, gdy pobędziesz u nich na chwilę, tylko dopóki nie staniesz z powrotem na nogi. Myślę, że to byłaby mądra decyzja. Izolujesz się tutaj, a co gorsza, za każdym razem, gdy się obrócisz przypominasz sobie o nim.

— Co w tym złego?

— Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Twoja tęsknota za Jamesem stworzyła wielką, ziejącą ranę w sercu. Zabandażowałaś je i nieco się zagoiło, ale za każdym razem, gdy spojrzeć na jakąś jego rzecz, rana w twoim sercu otwiera się na nowo. Nigdy nie będziesz mogła jej wyleczyć, jeśli wciąż będziesz ją otwierać, Lily. W rzeczywistości jedynym wyjściem dla ciebie jest teraz przeprowadzka, tak żeby rana mogła się spokojnie zasklepić i na dobre wyleczyć. Rozumiesz?

Powoli, skinęła głową.

— Tak. — Nagle jej oczy się zwęziły. — Czy rozmawiałeś ostatnio z moją matką, Severusie?

Rozejrzał się szybko, ale zauważyła słaby błysk winy w oczach przyjaciela, co utwierdziło ją w swoich podejrzeniach.

— Powiedziała mi, że powinienem cię odwiedzić, Lily. Mówiła, że nie sądzi, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, jak próbowałaś jej wmówić. W pewnym sensie nakazała mi wpaść i zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak się trzymasz. Cieszę się, że jej posłuchałem, Lil.

— Severusie Snape! — Pogroziła mu palcem. — Myślałam, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, a okazuje się, że ty... kolaborujesz z moją matką!

— Ona się o ciebie bardzo martwi, Lily — powiedział cicho Severus, w ogóle nie przejmując się reprymendą. — Tak jak ja, Siri i Remus. Nie chcemy, żeby coś ci się stało, kwiatuszku. James zstąpiłby z nieba i skopał nam tyłki, gdyby tak się stało.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie scenkę, którą tak obrazowo przedstawił przyjaciel.

— Myślisz, że by to zrobił? — Potem spojrzała na niego przenikliwie. — Dobrze, Sev. Wygrałeś. Pojadę na trochę do rodziców. Cholera by cię wzięła, ty podstępny ślizgoński krasomówco!

— Dziękuję za komplement i bardzo się cieszę, że udało mi się cię namówić, bo jakoś wątpię, by którykolwiek z Lwów mógł cię przekonać. Oni wszyscy strasznie głośno szczekają, ale nigdy nie gryzą. — Severus zaśmiał się z ulgą, że zrobi, jak jej powiedział. _I żaden z nich__ nie kocha cię tak jak ja_, szepnęła zdradliwie część jego serca. — Dopij herbatę, proszę. Wtedy zaczniemy przeglądać rzeczy Jamesa.

— Tak jest, uzdrowicielu Snape! — Lily zasalutowała, a on się zaśmiał.

Wówczas usłyszeli krzyki Harry'ego z salonu:

— NIE! Nie chcę żebyś mi czytał, Łapa!

— Hę? Ale Harry, uwielbiasz, jak ci się czyta, a to już prawie pora na drzemkę — przekonywał chrześniaka Syriusz.

— Nie! Nie czytaj mi i nie drzemka! — krzyczał mały chłopiec.

— Harry, może ja ci poczytam? — zapytał Remus.

Ale chłopiec odmówił również wilkołakowi:

— Nie! Nie ty! Chcę Sevvy'ego!

— Oh. Jesteś wzywany, Sev — uśmiechnęła się Lily.

— Sevvy! — zawołał Harry. — Gdzie jesteś?

— Jestem tutaj, łobuzie!

Dwie minuty później usłyszeli tupot maleńkich nóżek i Harry wpadł do kuchni. Lily zauważyła z westchnieniem, że ma jakąś plamę na koszulce ze zniczem, która podejrzenie przypominała czekoladę. Dwaj zaślepieni miłością do brzdąca wujowie próbowali nieudolnie wyrazić skruchę, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy spostrzegł Severusa, podbiegł do niego i zażądał rozkazująco:

— Sevvy! Czytaj, Sevvy! Czytaj mi książkę!

— Proszę? — Severus udawał, że patrzy z dezaprobatą na małego diabełka.

— Sevvy, czytaj! Czytaj mi! — powtórzył Harry, rzucając uzdrowicielowi swoje najlepsze błagające spojrzenie.

— Maniery, Harry — skarciła go mama. — Jak się mówi?

Harry myślał przez chwilkę. W końcu poprosił:

— Prose czytaj, Sevvy? Prose?

Błagalny wzrok szmaragdowych oczu w połączeniu ze słowem „prose", okazał się nie do odparcia nawet dla Severusa.

— Dobrze, przeczytam ci dwie książki, a potem się zdrzemniesz, panie Potter. Zgoda?

Harry chwilkę rozważał propozycję, zanim kiwnął głową.

— Brze, Sevvy. Czytaj!

Chwycił uzdrowiciela za długie palce i szarpnął, prowadząc go z powrotem do salonu.

— Chodź!

Severus pozwolił się prowadzić, a następnie usiadł na kanapie.

— W porządku, Harry. Jaką książkę czytamy?

Harry podbiegł do środkowej półki pełnej książek i wyszarpnął jedną w jasnopomarańczowej okładce.

— Książkę o księżycu, Sevvy. Od nowa.

— Oh, _nie!_ Nie _„__Dobranoc księżycu"_ znowu — jęknął Severus.

— Tak! Książka o księżycu. Sevvy czytaj mi! — oświadczył Harry, a Syriusz i Remus uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

— Niech mnie diabli. Dlaczego nagle Sev ma całą sympatię Małego? — zapytał Remus przyjaciela.

Severus spojrzał na dwóch aurorów.

— Jestem jedynym, który był jego opiekunem przez ostatnie miesiące, podczas gdy wasza dwójka z Jamesem polowała na Voldemorta — westchnął. Harry wczołgał się na kanapę i usiadł mu na kolanach, trzymając tą straszliwą historię w pulchnych rączkach. — Ile razy już to czytaliśmy, Harry? — wymamrotał uzdrowiciel. — Pięćset razy? Nawet nie muszę patrzeć na słowa.

Harry uśmiechnął się do uzdrowiciela i otworzył książkę.

— Czytaj, Sevvy!

Mistrz-Uzdrowiciel chrząknął.

— Jesteś _pewny_, że chcesz właśnie tą książkę, Harry? A może o „Małym jednorożcu"?

— Nie. Książka o księżycu. Czytaj!

— Dobrze, ty mały uparciuchu… — Severus przemilczał resztę tego, co miał do powiedzenia, a potem zaczął czytać „Dobranoc księżycu" po raz enty. — _W __wielkim, zielonym pokoju__ był__ telefon__ i __czerwony__ balon__ oraz __obraz__.__..__krowa__ przeskakująca__ księżyc__…_

Harry oparł się o pierś Severusa i ssał kciuk, patrząc na zdjęcia króliczka w jego pokoju i co rusz wskazywał palcem na obrazki i wołał:

— Patrz! Mysz, Sevvy! Tam jest mysz!

— Tak, jest tam mysz. Bardzo dobrze, Harry. — Maleńka, biała myszka była gdzieś na obrazku, na prawie każdej stronie tej książki, a Harry już dawno zapamiętał, gdzie to było i uwielbiał wskazywać te miejsca za każdym razem, gdy czytano mu bajkę.

— Gdzie jest mysz? — Syriusz spojrzał z kanapy na książkę, mrużąc oczy. — Nie widzę myszy na tym obrazku.

Harry odwrócił się, aby móc spojrzeć na wuja. Zmarszczył brwi i zawołał:

— Tutaj jest mysz, Łapa! — Mała dłoń uderzyła w obrazek, przedstawiający małą myszkę przy kominku.

— Och. — Syriusz się zarumienił. — Merlinie, czuję się, jak głupek. Dzieciak jest mądrzejszy ode mnie — mruknął do Remusa, który tylko się roześmiał.

— Ma mózg po matce, Black — uśmiechnął się Severus. Następnie wrócił do czytania. — _Dobranoc__ pokoju,__dobranoc księżycu,__ dobranoc __skarpety__ i dobranoc __lisie…__Dobranoc domu,__dobranoc myszko__._ — Uzdrowiciel kontynuował czytanie o tym, jak króliczek życzył dobrej nocy wszystkich rzeczom w swoim pokoju, jak również na zewnątrz, a gdy to robił, pokój stawał się ciemniejszy i ciemniejszy. —_ Dobranoc wszystkim,__dobranoc__ powietrze__, dobranoc dźwiękom na całym świecie__._

Gdy Severus czytał ostatnią stronę, Harry przytulił się do jego piersi i ziewnął.

— Więcej, Sevvy. Więcej księżyca.

— Dobrze, ty mały huncwocie. Znowu to samo… Merlinie, pomóż mi. — Otworzył książkę i zaczął ją czytać od nowa.

Lily, Remus i Syriusz, którzy przybyli, gdy Severus kończył czytać książkę po raz pierwszy, zatkali usta rękoma i chichotali po cichu, widząc w jak mądry sposób dziecko może manipulować Severusem.

Ale zanim przeczytał książkę jeszcze raz, oczy Harry'ego zamknęły się wbrew woli dziecka. Severus delikatnie odłożył książkę na kanapę i objął małego chłopca, a Harry wtulony w jego ramię zapadł w głęboki sen, po wcześniejszym wyszeptaniu:

— Branoc, Sevvy.

— Wygląda na to, że masz magiczny dotyk, Sev — zauważył Remus.

— Albo to, albo to magiczna książka — dopowiedział Syriusz. — A tak w ogóle, co to za książka? Nigdy wcześniej o niej nie słyszałem.

— To mugolska książeczka dla dzieci — odpowiedział Severus, wzdychając. — To chyba obowiązkowa lektura dla każdego rodzica lub opiekuna mającego czteroletnie lub młodsze dziecko.

— Uwielbiałam ją, kiedy byłam mała — powiedziała Lily, patrząc czule na swoje śpiące dziecko. — To było tak kojące, że zawsze mnie dość szybko usypiało, tak jak teraz działa na Harry'ego. — Wyciągnęła drzemiącego syna z ramion uzdrowiciela, który niezbyt chętnie oddał słodkiego malucha matce.

Gdy Lily ułożyła Harry'ego w jego pokoju, przyszła do ich małżeńskiej sypialni, w której przyjaciele zaczęli już przeglądać ubrania Jamesa. Było ich sporo i bardzo zróżnicowane, w większości były to szaty, choć było też między nimi sporo mugolskiej odzieży.

— Spójrz na to, Lunatyk — rzucił Severus, wyciągając z szafy zestaw strój do quidditcha Jamesa. — Pamiętacie ostatni mecz quidditcha na siódmym roku, kiedy po raz ostatni miał je na sobie?

— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? To był mecz, podczas którego złamał cholerną rękę i nikomu o tym nie powiedział, dopóki nie złapał znicza — odpowiedział wilkołak ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Potem wylądował i prawie zemdlał mi przy nogach.

— A pani Pomfrey pozwoliła ci wyleczyć mu rękę, prawda, Sev?

— Tak, pozwoliła. Stwierdziła, że to najlepszy czas, aby zacząć ćwiczyć swoje umiejętności uzdrowicielskie — przypomniał sobie Severus. — James tylko na mnie spojrzał i powiedział: „Lepiej żebyś wiedział co robisz, Snape. Potrzebuję tej ręki." Potem, przed nastawieniem mu ramienia, kazałem mu wypić eliksir uśmierzający ból piątego stopnia i rzuciłem zaklęcie sklejające kości. To nie był ostatni raz, kiedy go łatałem. Był podatny na wypadki, jak każdy dwulatek.

— Biedna Anna musiała mieć pełne ręce roboty, gdy był dzieckiem — westchnęła Lily.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo — roześmiał się Syriusz. — Bo James nie tylko był lekkomyślny względem własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale także zawsze zapominał o zasadach.

Severus uniósł brwi.

— _Zapominał_, Syriusz? Powiedz raczej, że celowo był nieposłuszny.

— To też — przyznał auror. — Uwielbiał robić kawały. Zresztą byliśmy jak trąby powietrzne, zawsze nas było wszędzie pełno. Doprowadzaliśmy wszystkich do szału.

— Wpadliście kiedykolwiek w kłopoty za te wybryki, Siri? — zapytała Lily.

— Cóż, tak. Charles nigdy nie pozwolił nam pozostać bezkarnymi. Za pyskowanie James zawsze miał usta wymyte mydłem, a za poważniejsze występki dostawał lanie. Mnie obowiązywały te same zasady, ponieważ Potterowie byli dla mnie niemal jak rodzice zastępczy, gdy dorastałem, a ja przebywałem u nich częściej, niż we własnym domu. — Nagle Syriusz zachichotał. — Pamiętam jeden raz, gdy James i ja mieliśmy jedenaście lat i właśnie skończyliśmy pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Jego ciotka Cleopatra wpadła w odwiedziny, miała chyba ze sto dziesięć lat i James wpadł na genialny pomysł sprawienia jej figla.

— Aż się boję zapytać. Postanowił przestraszyć staruszkę na śmierć? — zapytał uzdrowiciel sortując stos skarpetek.

— Uh... Transmutowaliśmy jedną z kostek cukru w małą myszkę i zaczekaliśmy, aż zacznie słodzić herbatę. W jednej chwili brała kostkę cukru, a w następnej trzymała myszkę za ogon i prawie zanurzyła ją w herbacie. Merlinie, jak ona wrzeszczała! O mało nie umarła z przerażenia na miejscu. James płakał ze śmiechu, myśląc, że to najlepszy dowcip w historii. Jego tata tak nie myślał, gdy nas złapał. Kazał nam przeprosić ciotkę, a następnie sprawił nam obu porządne lanie tym przeklętym pantoflem. — Syriusz skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

— Zasłużyliście na nie! — skarciła go Lily, surowo machając palcem przed nosem Łapy. — Mogliście doprowadzić do zawału biedną, starszą panią.

— Nie myśleliśmy wtedy o tym — przyznał Syriusz, ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Liczyła się tylko dobra zabawa.

— Typowi Gryfoni — parsknął Severus. — Pamiętasz jabłkową prowokację, Lily?

— Merlinie, tak! Nie wiem o czym wtedy obaj myśleliście, Łapo — wspominała, śmiejąc się cicho. — Zjedliście prawie całą moją jabłonkę w jedno popołudnie.

— I Merlinie, wycierpieliśmy się za to! — jęknął Syriusz. — Miałem najgorszy ból brzucha w historii świata, a dwaj genialni uczeni jedynie się z nas naśmiewali.

— Bo byliście tak głupi. Przestrzegałam was co się stanie, jak zjecie zbyt wiele jabłek, ale po prostu mnie zignorowaliście — zwróciła mu uwagę Lily.

— Ale przynajmniej miała jakiś mugolski lek, żeby wam dać na niestrawność — przypomniał Severus.

— Taa… i prawie zwymiotowałem biorąc go — mruknął Auror.

— Cieszę się, że mnie wtedy z wami nie było — oświadczył Remus. — Myślę, że leżałem chory w domu tamtego dnia.

Do czasu, gdy zakończyli przegląd sypialni, usuwając niemal wszystkie ubrania, buty i rzeczy osobiste Jamesa, z których większość miała zostać przekazana do sklepu z używaną odzieżą na ulicy Pokątnej dla tych rodzin, których nie było stać na nowe ubrania, cała czwórka przyjaciół była o wiele bardziej zrelaksowana, a ich wspomnienia były zabarwione zarówno miłością i serdecznością, jak i łzami.

— Co następne? — zapytał Remus, otrzepując ręce.

— Kolej na gabinet — powiedziała Lily i ruszyła do pokoju, gdzie James trzymał swoje aurorskie teksty, książki z obrony przed czarną magią i księgi domowych wydatków.

Jak było do przewidzenia, biurko Jamesa było totalnie zabałaganione, z rozrzuconymi wszędzie pergaminami i kartkami oraz notatkami zaczętych opracowań ułożonymi jedna na drugiej.

Severus wyrzucił w górę ręce w przerażeniu.

— Duchu wielkiego Merlina! Jak, do cholery, można pracować w takich warunkach? To…to chaos.

— Nie dla Jamesa. Najlepiej pracowało mu się w bałaganie — Syriusz uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Kiedyś spytałam go, jak cokolwiek znajduje w tym nieładzie. Powiedział mi, że dokładnie wie, którą stos papierów ma przejrzeć — dopowiedziała Lily ocierając łzę z oka.

— Jakim cudem on kiedykolwiek ukończył Akademię Aurorską z takimi nawykami studiowania? — wymamrotał Severus, który został wychowany w schludności, zarówno przez Eileen, jak i Tobiasza. Teraz kulił się za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na biurku zmarłego przyjaciela.

— Czarował instruktorów swoim uśmiechem — oświadczył pogodnie Lunatyk.

— Taak… Sandra Applegate była na niego niezwykle chętna — wyszczerzył się Sirius. — Kiedy dowiedziała się, że się żeni, była zdruzgotana.

Lily przypomniała sobie ich noc poślubną, gdy jej mąż powiedział, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, ponieważ poślubił dziewczynę swoich marzeń.

_Mój__ lekkomyślny,__beztroski__, dziki __ukochany.__Być może__ zmarł młodo__, ale __przez te trzy lata małżeństwa, Merlin świadkiem,__żyliśmy pełnią__ życia.__Będę__ za tobą tęsknić James__, ale przynajmniej __mam__ twojego syna__, twoje __dziedzictwo__, które zawsze __mnie__ pocieszy__._

Potem pochyliła się, aby zacząć segregować stosy dokumentów, dzieląc je na ważne i te zbędne, które od razu wyrzucała do kosza.

Spędzili prawie trzy godziny na uporządkowaniu gabinetu, aż obudził się Harry. Po nakarmieniu syna i zmienieniu mu pieluszki Lily odkryła, że zabliźniona rana na jej sercu już nie krwawi przy wspominaniu wszystkich szaleństw popełnionych przez Jamesa. Postanowiła posłuchać reszty rad Seva i przenieść się z Harrym na trochę do jej rodziców, zdając sobie sprawę, że z nadejściem nocy duch Jamesa powróci i będzie ją prześladował w snach. Przypomniała sobie o fiolce Snu bez Śnienia, leżącej na stole w kuchni i po cichu, z głębi serca, podziękowała Severusowi. Być może, z pomocą swoich przyjaciół, uda jej się przebrnąć przez ten czas.


	4. Napady złości i oszuści

Tytuł oryginału: **Where Shadows Go** (link w moim profilu)

Autor: Snapegirlkmf

Zgoda: jest

Beta: **Zil**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Napady złości i oszuści<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cztery <em>_miesiące __później:_

— Sev, gdzie mamy tę herbatkę na kolkę u dzieci? — zawołał uzdrowiciel Matthew Morgan z ambulatorium, znajdującego się tuż obok biura Severusa.

Uzdrowiciel Snape oderwał wzrok od karty pacjenta, którą czytał ponowne i odpowiedział wspólnikowi:

— Trzecia półka, pod Kasjopeją, tuż obok rumianku i lawendy, w okrągłej zlewce z podziałką.

— Dzięki, być może po jej podaniu dziecko Feltonów przestanie zawodzić i pójdzie spać — odpowiedział Matt i zaczął przegrzebywać półki, dopóki nie znalazł herbatki dokładnie w tym miejscu, które wskazał mu Severus.

Młody uzdrowiciel błogosławił nacisk, jaki jego partner kładł na porządne etykietowanie medykamentów i układanie ich w ambulatorium w porządku alfabetycznym. W przeciwnym razie pewnie nigdy niczego by nie znalazł i wiecznie musiałby polegać na „uroku wezwania", sposobie, w jaki lekarze z poprzedniej praktyki Matthew radzili sobie w chwilach, takich jak ta.

Podniósł zlewkę z herbatą, na którą rzucony był urok konserwujący, pozwalający utrzymać ją stale świeżą, po czym wyszedł z ambulatorium, zabezpieczając je odpowiednim zaklęciem alarmującym. Nikt nie mógł wejść do środka nie znając hasła wyłączającego alarm, a jedynymi, którzy je znali byli Severus i on. To było środki bezpieczeństwa przedsięwzięte z myślą o ich pacjentach, ale i pracownikach, ponieważ wiele mikstur leczących, które się tam znajdowały mogły być niebezpieczne, jeśliby się je podało w niewłaściwej ilości lub gdyby brało się je za często. Tylko obaj uzdrowiciele znali odpowiednie dawki każdego leku, chociaż magowiedźmy wiedziały wszystko o tych bardziej powszechnych preparatach. Pozostałe mogły być wydane tylko przez Matta lub Severusa.

Matthew zatrzymał się w pół-otwartych drzwiach gabinetu swojego partnera, czytając etykietę przyklejoną do naczynia, w tym szczegóły dotyczące dawki leku, jak i siły jego działania.

— Sev, czy ty aby na pewno jesteś prawdziwym lekarzem? Bo masz najwspanialsze pismo, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem u jakiegokolwiek lekarza. To naprawdę można odczytać.

Severus spojrzał na blondwłosego, młodego człowieka i posłał mu wymuszony uśmieszek:

— A jaki byłby sens etykietowania czegokolwiek, jeśli później nie można byłoby tego odczytać, co, Morgan?

— Tak, ale ty masz nawet ładny podpis, Snape. Normalnie psujesz nam reputację, jako najbardziej nieczytelnych profesjonalistów — dokuczał Matthew.

— Tak? Zrzuć winę na moją matkę, to ona nalegała, abym nauczył się pisać ładnie i wyraźnie — odpowiedział Severus, po czym wrócił do pisania komentarza na wykresie swojego pacjenta.

— Tak samo jak moja, tylko mnie to jakoś nie wyszło — mruknął Matthew, po czym odszedł, aby podać herbatkę swojemu pacjentowi, trzymiesięcznemu Drew Feltonowi, który straszliwie krzyczał w izbie przyjęć.

Zanim otrzepał swoją białą szatę z kurzu, Severus przetarł dłonie wilgotną szmatką, nasączoną roztworem o nazwie „Znikający atrament", która pozwalała usunąć wszelkie plamy, które nieuchronnie zabarwiały ręce czarodzieja podczas pisania. Szybko napił się wody cytrynowej, której szklankę zawsze miał na biurku, gdy pracował nad papierkową robotą i ze świstem różdżki wysłał gotowy wykres do odpowiedniej szafki.

_Jeden __z głowy, siedemdziesiąt pięć __jeszcze do zrobienia,__Snape__._

Jedyne, czego pragnął, to schować głowę w dłoniach i spać. Ależ nie, oczywiście, że nie mógł tego zrobić. To była cena, jaką musiał płacić za to, że prowadził dobrze prosperującą praktykę lekarską, będąc zaledwie dwudziestojednolatkiem. Ale dzisiaj był czwartek, dzień, kiedy tylko przez pół dnia przyjmował pacjentów, tak więc mógł się przez resztę dnia w pełni poświęcić dokumentacji, którą wciąż odkładał na później, a której z dnia na dzień przybywało w zastraszającym tempie. Był już w połowie pierwszego stosu, który objętościowo był co najmniej podwójny względem tego, który jeszcze leżał na biurku.

Masując rękę i zginając palce, uzdrowiciel usiadł i z pełną determinacją podniósł kolejny wykres. Podczas badania pacjenta, miał zwyczaj pisać swoje spostrzeżenia i diagnozy pewnego rodzaju skrótem, ale karta choroby musiała składać się z odpowiedniej dokumentacji, więc Severus musiał to teraz nadrobić. Dzięki temu, jeśli zaistniałaby potrzeba, aby skierować pacjenta do innego lekarza, to kolejny uzdrowiciel nie musiałby rozszyfrowywać skrótów Severusa, wystarczyłoby żeby spojrzał na kartę i wiedział, co dolega choremu.

Przez następne dwie godziny kontynuował pracę, aż jego żołądek głośno zaczął dawać mu do zrozumienia, że kawa i bagietka to nie jest wystarczająca ilość pożywienia, aby przeżyć do kolacji. W związku z tym Snape postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę na lunch.

Zdjął białą szatę uzdrowiciela z wyróżniającym się symbolem kaduceusza i kotła, jako oznaki jego podwójnego mistrzostwa i zawiesił ją na odwrocie krzesła. Publiczne noszenie białej szaty było równoznaczne z migającą reklamą: _Darmowe __porady medyczne_, a jedyne o czym Sev marzył, to o tym, aby móc spokojnie zjeść lunch u Micka, w małej kawiarni znajdującej się zaraz obok jego gabinetu, a następnie dokończyć swoje wykresy i pójść do domu odpocząć.

Po zrzuceniu służbowego uniformu ruszył do kawiarni w swoim cywilnym ubraniu: czarnych spodniach i szarej polówce oraz wygodnych skórzanych mokasynach. Cieszył się świeżym powietrzem i otoczeniem, czymś czego dawno nie odczuwał będąc pochłoniętym całą papierkową robotą, którą musiał wykonać.

Zanim dotarł do kafejki Micka był już bardzo wygłodniały, a zapachy dochodzące z lokalu doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Kiedy wszedł, natrafił na długą kolejkę, jak zwykle zresztą, bo knajpka Micka słynęła ze wspaniałych zup i kanapek. Na szczęście właściciel go zauważył. Pomachał mu, wskazując wolny stolik. Wiedział, że Severus rzadko był w stanie znaleźć czas, żeby wyskoczyć coś zjeść, a poza tym wraz z żoną byli jego pacjentami.

— Cześć, Sev. To co zwykle?

Severus skinął głową.

— Tak, doskonale wiesz, co lubię, Mick. Jak tam wasze pociechy?

— Dobrze. Moja najmłodsza, pięcioletnia Melina, rozpoczyna niedługo naukę w szkole, więc będziesz widzieć ją podczas bilansu. A dwaj synowie uczęszczają do Hogwartu, drugi i trzeci rok — odpowiedział dumnie, a następnie odwrócił się, żeby zawołać do kucharza, którym była jego żona. — Mabel, gorące tosty żytnie z musztardą i czarka francuskiej zupy cebulowej.

— Już się robi, kochanie! — odkrzyknęła małżonka. — Czy to dla uzdrowiciela Seva?

— Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie — zaśmiał się Mick. — Zajmij miejsce, Sev, jeśli ci ono odpowiada, a ja zaraz przyniosę ci posiłek.

Severus odwrócił się i wypatrzył wskazywany przez właściciela wolny stolik. Przy okazji spostrzegł, że kawiarenka pełna była czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy zrobili sobie przerwę na lunch, a także matek z małymi dziećmi. Przeszedł pomiędzy stolikami na swoje miejsca, gdy usłyszał okrzyk za plecami:

— Merlinie, uzdrowicielu Snape, to pan? Nie wiedziałem, że pan tu przychodzi.

Severus powstrzymał ochotę, zarówno do jęczenia, jak i udzielenia sarkastycznej odpowiedzi:

_Cóż__, ja też muszę jeść, __bo nie mogę __żyć __samym powietrzem._

Nigdy nie przestało go zadziwiać, że jego pacjenci uważali go za jakiś inny gatunek tylko dlatego, że był lekarzem. Wszystkim wydawało się, że mieszka w swoim gabinecie, żywi się eliksirami, a jego strój z wyboru był białą szatą uzdrowiciela. Jeden z pacjentów, spotkany na Pokątnej oświadczył, że prawie go nie poznał w zwykłych ubraniach i był niezmiernie zaskoczony, że Severus faktycznie zdecydował się _je ubrać_. Odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, który go zawołał i poznał jednego ze swoich młodszych pacjentów: Tommy'ego Asha, którego więcej niż raz łatał po meczu quidditcha.

— Witaj, Tom. Jak ręka? — Podczas ostatniej wizyty w klinice Severus uzdrowił mu, przetrącone tłuczkiem ramię.

— Dzień dobry, uzdrowicielu Snape. Z ramieniem wszystko w porządku. Mój trener mówi, że będę mógł ponownie zagrać jako ścigający już w sobotnim meczu. — Dziesięciolatek tryskał humorem. Położył na stole garść knutów w ramach napiwku. — Zrobiłem też wszystkie ćwiczenia, które mi pan pokazał - strasznie mnie bolało ramię, gdy je wykonywałem, ale teraz mogę chwycić kafla tak dobrze, jak kiedyś, więc myślę, że to było tego warte.

Severus skinął głową.

— Cóż, obawiam się, że fizykoterapia nigdy nie jest przyjemna, ale maść antyparaliżująca, którą ci przepisałem powinna pomóc.

— Mam taką nadzieję, uzdrowicielu. Dziękuje za wszystko! — Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, skąd ktoś go wołał. — Muszę już iść, mama mnie woła. Może zobaczymy się na meczu? Gramy w sobotę, o osiemnastej.

Potem odwrócił się do matki, skinąwszy na odchodne Severusowi, który pożegnał go mówiąc, że postara się być na meczu.

Severus usiadł przy stole, który pierwotnie wybrał. Tom zawsze prosił go, aby przyszedł obejrzeć go podczas meczu quidditcha, a pomimo, iż Severus miał czas, to nie przepadał za tym sportem, ponieważ uważał, że zbyt wielu graczy zostaje rannych podczas gry. Ledwo usiadł, a już jego posiłek pojawił się na stole. Rzucił się na niego jak stado wygłodniałych wilków na swoją ofiarę.

Po skończeniu znakomitego obiadu i zapłaceniu za niego, w tym zostawieniu obfitego napiwku, skierował się z powrotem do swojego biura. Gdy miał wejść do budynku, magiczne lusterko, które zawsze nosił w kieszeni, zaczęło głośno nucić. Wyjął je z kieszeni.

— Uzdrowiciel Snape, słucham.

Lustro zamigotało i ukazało twarz Vi.

— Witaj, Sev. Mam nadzieję, że nie przerywałam ci w środku badania?

— Nie, właśnie wróciłem z lunchu, Vi. Co się stało? Ktoś zachorował? Harry? Albo Lily?

— Nie, wszyscy jesteśmy zdrowi. Tylko... Chciałabym żeby Lily więcej wychodziła z domu. Minęły cztery miesiące od śmierci Jamesa, a jedyne co zrobiła to przeprowadzka do nas. To nie jest dla niej dobre, Sev. Jeszcze trochę i zmieni się w posępną, kapryśną starszą panią, a przecież ona nie ma nawet jeszcze trzydziestki. Stała się bardzo nieznośna, a połowę dnia spędza na czytaniu książek jakiegoś faceta o nazwisku Lockhart… on widocznie ma całą serię książek, które mówią, że możesz skontaktować się z kimś zza grobu i wszystko, co Lily robiła przez ostatnie trzy miesiące to przeczytanie tego wszystkiego i wypróbowywanie zaklęć z nich. Myślę, że to stek bzdur i strata czasu i pieniędzy, ale nie ma sensu z nią rozmawiać, wiesz jaka ona może być uparta, Sev.

— Tak, wiem — odpowiedział Severus, wchodząc do kliniki służbowym wejściem, które zostało ukryte przed wścibskimi przez wysoką jodłę doniczkową i zaklęcie ukrywania. — Vi, czy ten autor przez przypadek nie nazywa się_ Gilderoy Lockhart_? — zapytał uzdrowiciel z lekkim szyderstwem w głosie.

— Tak, to on. Słyszałeś o nim?

— Powiedzieć, że słyszałem o nim, to za mało. Leczyłem go w świętym Mungu na zaburzenia psychiczne. Ten człowiek ma manię wielkości. Myśli, że jest jakimś prorokiem albo samym Merlinem. To patologiczny kłamca i oszust, Vi. Ten człowiek już dwukrotnie trafił do Azkabanu za oszustwa wobec pogrążonych w żałobie wdów i sierot przy użyciu tych samych praktyk, o których teraz pisze w swoich książkach. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Lily dała się nabrać na te podejrzane procedury.

— Cóż, obawiam się, że niestety tak właśnie się stało, a ani ja, ani Hal nie potrafimy jej przemówić do rozumu — westchnęła Vi. — Są chwile, kiedy pragnę by ponownie była dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką. Mogłabym wtedy zabrać jej te wszystkie głupie książki i spalić je w piecu. Ale, że ta opcja nie wchodzi w rachubę, to pomyślałam, że jeśli ktoś mógłby jej przemówić do rozumu, to byłoby wspaniale. A jedyna osoba, jaka przychodzi mi na myśl, to ty, Sev. Zawsze byłeś tym najrozsądniejszym z jej przyjaciół i jedynym, który mógł ją do czegoś przekonać, gdy stawała się uparta jak osioł.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

— Myślę, że potraktuję to jako komplement, Vi.

— To dobrze, kochanie, bo taki był mój zamiar — zachichotała pani Evans. Następnie dodała: — Nie będę ci już przeszkadzać, wiem, że musisz być zajęty. Może mógłbyś zaglądnąć do nas wieczorem? Oczywiście, jeśli nie będziesz zbyt wyczerpany i zabrać ją gdzieś na kolację? Mała zmiana scenerii i rozmowa z kimś innym od nas, starych ludzi i Harry'ego, powinna jej pomóc, prawda?

— Tak czy siak, planowałem was odwiedzić w ten weekend, Vi. Zobaczę, jak się będę czuć po skończeniu pracy, dobrze? Jeśli będę na siłach, to przyjdę dziś wieczorem, a jeśli nie dam rady, to zjawię się jutro i zobaczę, czy uda mi się przekonać Lily, żeby przestała czytać te śmieci autorstwa Lockharta — prychnął Severus. — On śmie twierdzić, że wszystkie jego źródła są dokładne, ale ponad połowa z nich to podróbka, a jego książki są bardziej fikcją niż rzeczywistością. Cóż, muszę wrócić do mojej papierkowej roboty, zanim moje biurku utonie w niewypełnionych na czas dokumentach, Vi. Do zobaczenia.

Wzdychając Severus schował lusterko do kieszeni i ruszył z powrotem do swojego biura, aby dokończyć zaczętą pracę.

_Och,__Lily.__Jakim cudem dałaś się omotać Lockhartowi__? Człowiek żyje __z oszukiwania __ludzi dla __pieniędzy i __robi to __z rozbrajającym __uśmiechem na twarzy i __przy użyciu czarujących słówek__. __To __urodzony __artysta __manipulacji,__albo nie jestem __mistrzem uzdrowicielem._

Siadł do swojej papierkowej roboty, postanowiwszy zakończyć to wszystko jak najszybciej, tak by nie musiał się z tym bawić jeszcze nazajutrz. I mając nadzieję, że nie będzie tak zmęczony, aby nie mógł pójść zobaczyć się z Lily i powiedzieć jej całej prawdy Lockharcie, a następnie zabrać jej na kolację.

_Lily nie była __jedyną osobą, która __nigdzie nie __wyszła __przez ostatnie __cztery miesiące_, pomyślał uzdrowiciel ze znużeniem.

Udało mu się dokończyć formalności i choć czuł się trochę zmęczony, Severus postanowił odwiedzić przyjaciółkę w ten sam dzień. Uznał, że im wcześniej porozmawia z nią o tym oszuście, to tym wcześniej Lily przestanie żyć mrzonkami i takimi głupimi ideami, a pozostawi ducha Jamesa w spokoju. Severus został wychowany przez matkę na katolika i mocno wierzył w życie po śmierci oraz powtórne przyjście Chrystusa, ale stanowczo odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości fałszywego twierdzenia Lockharta, że ten jakoby może skontaktować się ze zmarłymi przez wymyślone rytuały z dzwonkami, świecami i pobożnymi życzeniami. To było po prostu śmieszne.

Po powrocie do swojego mieszkania na Spinner End, Severus wziął szybki prysznic, zmienił ubranie, a następnie aportował się do domu Evansów. Gdy podniósł rękę, by zapukać, usłyszał gniewny, podniesiony głos kobiety i piskliwy jęk dziecka.

— _Powiedziałam_ nie, Harry, ledwo dotknąłeś obiad, teraz przestań! — zganiła Lily.

— Mamusiu! Chcę lody! — zawodził Harry.

— Nie, młody człowieku. Najpierw obiad, _potem_ deser — zarządziła Lily.

Oświadczenie to zostało przyjęte kolejnym lamentem, a chwilę później wrzaskiem Lily.

— Ow! Harry Jamesie Severusie, NIE gryź mnie!

Sekundę później można było usłyszeć głośny dźwięk klapsa w pupę niegrzecznego malucha, a następnie płacz Harry'ego.

Severus zapukał ostro i Vi podeszła do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć.

— Cześć, Sev. Strasznie się cieszę, że jesteś. Obawiam się, że mój wnuk ma dzisiaj jeden z tych dni, kiedy rządzi nim huśtawka nastrojów. Jest strasznie nieznośny i niezadowolony, tym razem z kolacji. Lily ma z nim dzisiejszego wieczoru urwanie głowy.

— Witaj, Vi — pozdrowił ją Severus, przytulając się do kobiety. — Tak, słyszałem. Może mogę jakoś pomóc?

— Wejdź, Sev. Staram się zbytnio nie ingerować, kiedy Lily go dyscyplinuje, bo to w końcu jej syn, a to jest jej zadanie, ale nienawidzę widzieć, jak Harry płacze.

Severus idąc za dźwiękiem płaczącego dziecka udał się do kuchni, gdzie Lily właśnie umieszczała syna w kącie. Posadziła go na małym taborecie, który ustawiła w rogu obok lodówki i stanowczo nakazała, aby pozostał tam pięć minut. Stała za dzieckiem, gniewnie zasępiona, podczas gdy Harry złorzeczył i wił się próbując zejść ze stołka.

— Harry, nie waż się zejść! Znasz moją zasadę dotyczącą czasu w kącie, mój chłopcze!

— Nie-e-e! Nie chcę! Harry zejść! — Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zejść z znienawidzonego stołka, ale Lily wyciągnęła rękę i mocno go chwyciła.

— To, co się dzieje ze złymi chłopcami, którzy gryzą ich matki.

— Słyszę, że ktoś ma tu kłopoty — zauważył Severus, gdy wszedł do kuchni.

— Sev! — Lily obróciła się, aby przywitać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Harry natychmiast wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi ze strony matki, zszedł ze stołka i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni.

— Harry, natychmiast tu wracaj! Twoja kara się jeszcze nie skończyła! — krzyknęła Lily i spróbowała zatrzymać Harry'ego, ale mały chłopiec był bardzo szybki i wymknął się jej.

Ledwie udało mu się nie wpaść na Severusa, który przesunął się, by zablokować wyjście z kuchni.

Harry dyszał zaskoczony, a następnie spojrzał na uzdrowiciela, który zamiast zwykłego uśmiechu na widok ujrzał ciemnowłosego brzdąca miał na twarzy wypisaną surową dezaprobatę. Pomimo tej różnicy Harry zawołał:

— Sevvy, rusz się! Harry WYCHODZI!

— Nie sądzę, młodzieńcze — powiedział Severus, schyliwszy się by podnieść chłopca. —Widzę, że ktoś był małym, niedobrym chłopcem, który nie słucha swojej mamy.

Twarz Harry'ego przybrała odcień buraka. Zanim Severus zdążył go podnieść, rzucił się na ziemię, kopiąc i krzycząc:

— HARRY NIE ZŁY! SEVVY ZŁY! POZWÓL HARRY'EMU WYJŚĆ! TERAZ!

Severus po prostu stał tam, patrząc na Lily, która bardzo szybko straciła cierpliwość do syna.

— Harry, w tej chwili przestań, albo, tak mi dopomóż Merlinie, sprawię ci lanie — potrząsnęła głową. — Po prostu nie wiem, co się z nim ostatnio dzieje. Cały dzień zachowuje się jak rozpieszczony bachor, Sev.

Harry nadal krzyczał i kopał, wściekły, że nie mógł uciec.

— Być może potrzebuje drzemki — zasugerował Severus. — A on cię testuję, Lil.

Ukląkł obok wyjącego malucha i powiedział tonem spokojnym, ale surowym:

— Harry Potterze, spójrz na mnie.

Harry podniósł czerwoną, podszytą łzami twarz z podłogi i wpatrywał się w człowieka, który zwykle dawał mu słodycze i czytał mu, a który teraz wyglądał na bardzo rozczarowanego i złego i zaczął piszczeć:

— Sevvy zły?

— Tak, jestem zły, młody człowieku. Co to za napady złości? I dlaczego nie słuchasz mamy?

— Bo tak! — odpowiedział chłopczyk, z wyzywającym chlipnięciem.

— To nie jest wystarczająca odpowiedź. Myślę, że ktoś musi sobie uciąć drzemkę, nie sądzisz Lily? — spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która skinęła mocno głową.

— Dopiero po wyjściu z kąta, Sev. Harry, w tej chwili wracasz na stołek. Pozostały ci jeszcze dwie minuty.

Słysząc te straszne słowa, Harry na nowo zaczął wrzeszczeć:

— Nie! NIE! NIE DO KĄTA!

Potem ponownie rzucił się na podłogę, kopiąc i bijąc linoleum swoimi małymi, zaciśniętymi w pięści rączkami, w napadzie złości godnej Huna Attyli.

Severus szybko podniósł rozwścieczone dziecko do góry, ignorując jego próby wyswobodzenia się i pomaszerował z nim z powrotem do kąta, gdzie posadził go na stołku. Harry natychmiast podjął próbę ucieczki, ale Severus po prostu położył obie ręce na ramionach chłopca i mocno trzymał go na miejscu.

— Harry Jamesie Severusie Potter, zostań na miejscu! — nakazał uzdrowiciel tonem, którego używał jego ojciec wobec niego - niskim i groźnym.

Harry, który wciąż kopał i kręcił się, zamarł. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał takiego tonu u dorosłego, był więc zaskoczony, a także nieco przestraszony. Coś mu mówiło, że lepiej nie testować uzdrowiciela, kiedy używa tego tonu, więc zaczął płakać i piszczeć, ale nie próbował więcej uciec z miejsca kary.

— Niedobly, Sevvy! Idź sobie!

— Będziesz grzecznie siedział na swoim miejscu, panie Potter?

— Tak — odezwał się Harry z cichym skomleniem.

Severus zdjął ręce i cofnął się, żeby być gotowym do złapania Harry'ego, jeśli próbowałby ponownie zejść z krzesełka. Lily stanęła obok niego.

— Harry, dlaczego siedzisz w kącie? — zapytała.

Ciche chlipnięcie dobiegło z kąta. W końcu Harry odpowiedział:

— Bo byłem zły…

— Co zrobiłeś? — domagała się odpowiedzi Lily, czekając aż jej dziecko zrozumie dlaczego zostało ukarane.

— Ugryzłem cię, mamusiu.

— To co zrobiłeś, synku było bardzo złe. Zabolało mnie, a ja jestem bardzo rozczarowana twoim zachowaniem. Dlatego, że byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny dostałeś klapsa i musiałeś spędzić trochę czasu w kącie. Nie wolno nikogo gryźć, Harry. Tylko zwierzęta gryzą, NIE mali chłopcy. Zęby są do jedzenia, nie do gryzienia kogoś, rozumiesz?

— Tak — padła bardzo cicha odpowiedź.

— W porządku, możesz wstać, dwie minuty minęły — powiedziała Lily, a Harry błyskawicznie zeskoczył ze stołka, jakby ten był w ogniu.

Po małej buzi płynęło morze łez. Harry rzucił się na Lily.

— Przepraszam, mamusiu! Harry przeprasza!

Lily podniosła syna i mocno przytuliła.

— Tak… i tak powinno być. Wybaczam ci ugryzienie mnie. Uspokój się, kochanie, no już… spokojnie. — Kołysała go, dopóki nie przestał płakać, a następnie szepnęła: — Kocham cię, Harry.

— Harry tez kocha mamusię — mruknął. Potem podniósł twarz znad ramienia matki i spojrzał na Severusa. — Niedobly Sevvy!

Severus przygryzł wargi, żeby nie śmiać się z dziecka oburzonej opinii.

— Dlaczego? Ponieważ umieściłem cię w kącie?

— Uh huh. Nie lubię tam być, Sevvy — powiedział Harry, wyraźnie nadąsany.

— Ale byłeś zły. A to co się dzieje, gdy jesteś zły, prawda?

Harry przytaknął niechętnie. Tak, to było to, co się działo, kiedy był zły. Był jednak zaskoczony, że uzdrowiciel o tym wiedział. Severus nigdy wcześniej go nie ukarał.

— Cóż… Umieściłem cię tam, bo byłeś niegrzeczny, Harry.

— Nie lubię tam być, Sevvy!

— A ja bardzo nie lubię musieć cię tak ukarać, brzdącu — zauważył Severus.

Chłopiec odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc przyznać, że Severus miał rację, a zamiast tego mrucząc:

— Zły Sevvy! Niedobly! Idź sobie!

— Och, Harry! — westchnęła Lily. — Czasami jesteś małym diabłem. A teraz idziesz spać. Przegapiłeś dzisiaj swoją drzemkę i teraz jesteś zepsuty i przemęczony. Przepraszam na chwilę, Sev. Muszę go położyć.

Zaniosła Harry'ego do ich wspólnej sypialni, ignorując jego słabe protesty.  
>W przeciągu dziesięciu minut była z powrotem, po ułożeniu syna w jego łóżeczku i zaśpiewaniu mu kołysanki do snu. Przetarła zmęczone oczy i uśmiechnęła się do swojego najstarszego przyjaciela.<p>

— Przykro mi, że musiałeś być świadkiem tego widowiska, Sev. Jedyne, co Harry ostatnio robi, to wybucha złością z byle powodu, niczym rozwydrzony bachor.

— Lily, to normalne. Nie przepraszaj, wszystkie dzieci mają czasami takie napady. Nie jestem w szoku - Harry to zwykły maluch, który był niegrzeczny i wpadł przez to w kłopoty. Cały czas widzę takie sceny w moim gabinecie. Dziennie co najmniej jedno dziecko, które badam wpada w złość czy to ze mną, lub jedną z mediwiedźm czy też z ich rodzicami.

Lily wzdrygnęła się.

— Merlinie, dopomóż mi! Samo wyobrażenie sobie takiej sytuacji i zobaczenie, jak Harry wywija taki numer… chyba bym wtedy umarła ze wstydu.

— Nie, nie. Jesteś silniejsza niż to, Lil — zaoponował Severus. — To jest etap, z którego Harry szybko wyrośnie. Tak szybko, jak sobie z tym, w prawidłowy sposób, poradzisz.

— Jak?

— Dzięki cierpliwości i stanowczości. Dokładnie tak, jak zrobiłaś to dzisiaj. Większość dzieci insynuuje napady złości w celu zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, ale jeśli widzą, że to nie działa, to przestają to robić. Definitywnie.

— Dokładnie to samo powiedziała mama — spojrzała na uzdrowiciela ciekawie. — Skąd o tym wiesz?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

— Trochę czytałem. Zaprenumerowałem magazyn dla rodziców „_Magiczne_ _dzieci współcześnie"_. Zachowałem jeden egzemplarz dla siebie i pewnego dnia, czekając na wyniki badań z laboratorium w szpitalu, nudziłem się na tyle, że zacząłem je czytać. To czasopismo oferuje wszelkiego rodzaju wskazówki dotyczące radzenia sobie z niewłaściwym zachowaniem u dzieci.

— W takim razie też może powinnam je zaprenumerować, bo potrzebuję wszelkiej pomocy jaką mogę dostać teraz, kiedy James... odszedł — przyznała Lily, ocierając z irytacją łzę z oka. — Chociaż nie bardzo wiem, czy James byłby pomocny w kwestii dyscypliny. Pamiętam, jak podczas zmieniania pieluszki Harry'emu pozwalał mu rozsypać talk po całym stole. A kiedy czyniłam mu z tego powodu wymówki, jedyne co mi powiedział, to: „Harry się świetnie bawił, po prostu nie potrafiłem mu odmówić".

— To naprawdę zabrzmiało jak James. Ale gdyby musiał, to założę się, że potrafiłby zdyscyplinować Harry'ego. Nie podobałoby mu się to, ale myślę, że zrobiłby to, gdyby został do tego zmuszony okolicznościami.

— Być może. Ale to pewnie ja bym była tą złą przez większość czasu — powiedziała Lily, śmiejąc się cicho. — Wygląda na to, że jesteś teraz persona non grata dla mojego łobuziaka, Sev.

— Też tak sądzę — przyznał uzdrowiciel ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Mam nadzieję, że gdy się obudzi, to zdoła mi wybaczyć.

— Na pewno. Harry nie trzyma długo urazy, Sev — zapewniła go Lily. — Jest w tym niezwykle podobny do swojego ojca. Chcesz coś do picia?

— Tak, poproszę herbatę — odparł, siadając przy stole. Zastanawiał się, jak najlepiej poruszyć temat Lockharta i jego fałszywych obietnic, gdy spostrzegł na stole książkę, leżącą tuż obok mały talerza z ledwie tkniętym posiłkiem.

Z błyszczącej, niebieskiej okładki uśmiechał się blondwłosy czarodziej, ubrany w mistyczne szaty i otoczony chmurami.

_Gilderoy __jest bardzo __przystojny,__ co jest kolejnym __powodem, dlaczego kobiety mają skłonność wierzyć w jego __pochlebstwa__, __pomyślał __szyderczo__ Severus._

Tytuł książki brzmiał_ „__Mistycyzm__ a moje__ podróże __do Królestwa __Cieni"_. Snape przewrócił oczami.

_Panie, zmiłuj się__! Najdalej, __gdzie on __kiedykolwiek __podróżował __to __Azkaban__, a nawet tam go __nie chcieli__! __Jeśli __on jest __prawdziwym __medium,__to dam __się __ukrzyżować__._

Przekartkował książkę, szydząc z wszelkich sztuczek jakie zalecał Lockhart, jak choćby udania się do ciemnego pokoju, wzięcia świecy, kawałka ubrania zmarłego lub jego zdjęcia i i tak dalej. Wszystkie triki były z rodzaju tych, którymi czarodzieje i czarownice bez skrupułów oszukiwali mugoli w dawnych czasach, a niektórzy robili to nawet teraz. Severus odsunął książkę jak najdalej od siebie, z wyrazem niesmaku na twarzy, a następnie zapytał:

— Kto, na litość Merlina, czyta tę książkę, Lily?

— Ja, Sev. Dlaczego pytasz? — zapytała Lily, podchodząc do stołu z dwoma filiżankami parującej herbaty. Szybkim ruchem różdżki usunęła z blatu resztki kolacji Harry'ego.

— Bo to niestworzone bzdury. Na pewno nie wierzysz w to wszystko co on ci mówi, Lil? Ten facet to patologiczny kłamca i oszust.

— Severusie, jak możesz tak mówić? — sprzeciwiła się Lily. — Jest akredytowanym medium, a on ma dokumenty, żeby to udowodnić.

— Naprawdę? Jakie? — Severus podniósł książkę i odwrócił ją. — Wszystkie te źródła są fałszywe, Lily. Nie istnieją. Nigdy nie było Uniwersytetu dla Medium w Yorkshire. A jego jedyny kontakt, pani Esmerelda, nie żyje od dziesięciu lat.

— Nie możesz być poważny!

— Jestem. Lily, rok temu leczyłem Lockharta na urojenia i depresje w świętym Mungu, zanim został aresztowany pod zarzutem oszustwa oraz podszywania się pod zmarłych dla pieniędzy. Spędził sześć miesięcy w Azkabanie, Lil. Nie możesz wierzyć w nic, cokolwiek by ci nie powiedział.

— Severusie, Gilderoy mówi, że te wszystkie oszczerstwa pod jego adresem zostały wymyślone przez ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili albo byli zazdrośni o jego sukcesy. Sev, próbowałam kilku zaklęć z książki… — zaczęła Lily.

— Czy zadziałały? Nie!

— No cóż, na początku nie. Ale profesor Lockhart powiedział, że to może być przypadek, więc po prostu należy dalej próbować. Mogłabym przysiąc, że poczułam rękę Jamesa na ramieniu.

— Lily, tak bardzo pragniesz powrotu Jamesa, że chwytasz się każdej…

— Nie jestem idiotką, Severusie Snape! — przerwała mu wściekła. — Tylko dlatego, że twój ślizgoński analityczny umysł nie wierzy w możliwość skontaktowania się z Drugą Stroną…

— Wierzę w życie pozagrobowe, Lily! — warknął Severus, zły, że mu nie wierzyła. — Nie ufam temu cholernemu Gilderoyowi Lockhartowi! To mistrz oszustwa, do cholery, który wykorzystuje twoją rozpaczliwą potrzebę skontaktowania się ze zmarłym współmałżonkiem. Takich ludzi jest bez liku, Lil. On jest jednym z nich, dlaczego nie chcesz tego zrozumieć?

— Dlaczego nie zajmiesz się własnymi sprawami, Severusie? Nie ma nic złego w tym, że odprawiam rytuały i rozmawiam z duchem Jamesa.

— A czy rozmawiałaś już z nim, Lily? — zażądał ostro Severus. — Od kiedy zaczęłaś „odprawiać rytuały"… — uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Czy James przyszedł do ciebie choć raz?

— Nie, ale..., żeby móc skontaktować się z duchem trzeba nabyć praktyki...

— Praktyki, ha! Lily, wiesz jak rzucać zaklęcia, nie jesteś jakąś zieloną w tej materii pierwszoroczną, na brodę Merlina! Albo odprawiany ceremoniał jest prawdziwy i zadziała, albo jest oszustwem i nigdy nie przyniesie żadnych rozwiązań. A ja _wiem,_ że rytuał Lockharta jest błędny, ponieważ jest on drugorzędnym iluzjonista, którego jedynym talentem jest wykorzystywanie ludzi pogrążonych w żałobie jak ty. To pierwszorzędna kanalia, Lil, bawi się tobą i wszystkimi, którzy kupili ten poradnik dla głupców.

— Mylisz się! _Nawiążę_ kontakt z Jamesem. Mówisz tak dlatego, że nie chcesz, żebym z nim porozmawiała.

— Lily, nie bądź śmieszna. Jeśli istniałby sposób, dzięki któremu mogłabyś porozmawiać z Jamesem, sposób racjonalnie uzasadniony, to pomógłbym ci to zrobić. Ale taki nie istnieje. James odszedł, Lily. Poszedł do nieba, żyje z aniołami i prawdopodobnie doprowadza ich tam do szaleństwa — powiedział Severus żartobliwym tonem. — Musisz pozwolić mu odejść, Lil.

— Nie — potrząsnęła gorączkowo głową. — _Nie mogę_! Nie mogę _tego_ zrobić!

— Dlaczego nie, na miłość Merlina?

— Ponieważ… co mi innego pozostało? — wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jej dłonie nad stołem.

— Masz Harry'ego, Lily. To twój dziedzictwo - twoje i Jamesa. Masz także swoich rodziców. I mnie. Zawsze masz mnie, Lily. — Severus usilnie wpatrywał się w jej szmaragdowe, wypełnione łzami oczy, jak najmocniej próbując przekazać jej wszelkie swoje szczere intencje i miłość.

Drugą ręką przykryła usta, wciąż szlochając.

— Merlinie, nie zasługuję na ciebie, Sev.

— _Nigdy_ tak nie mów, Lily Ann Potter! — upomniał ją ostro. — Ty _zasługujesz _na mnie, do cholery! Faktem jest, że zasługujesz na piekielnie dużo lepszego faceta ode mnie —westchnął. — Teraz błagam cię… uwierz mi i pozbądź się tej cholernej książki, dobrze? Nigdy cię nie okłamałem, prawda?

Lily uchwyciła w głosie Severusa, jak bardzo zraniła go swoim sceptycyzmem, a że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała u przyjaciela tego tonu, poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwa i zaczęła szlochać.

— Ufam ci, Sev. Naprawdę, ale chciałam po prostu... pożegnać się... Nigdy tak naprawdę się z nim nie pożegnałam...

— Do jasnej cholery! — zaklął Severus, wysyłając Lockharta na samo dna piekła. — Wiem, kwiatuszku, wiem. Chodź tu. Nie płacz, proszę.

Delikatnie pociągnął ją w ramiona i posadził sobie na kolanach.

— Wiesz, że nie mogę znieść, gdy płaczesz — szepnął jej do ucha, palcami przeczesując jej bujne, ognistorude włosy. — Widzisz, aniołowie są wszędzie, a oni zanoszą modlitwy śmiertelników do Boga i do zmarłych, którzy są w niebie, Lil. Jestem pewien, że James usłyszał, że chcesz go pożegnać, nawet jeśli on nie może przyjść i ci tego powiedzieć. Nie musisz słuchać fałszywego medium, ani odprawiać zmyślonych rytuałów, aby wysłać mu wiadomość, kwiatuszku. Wystarczy, że wyszeptasz je w głębi serca, a James je usłyszy.

— A-ale s-skąd b-będę to wiedzieć?

— Będziesz wiedzieć. Tak jak wiedziałem, że moja matka mnie słyszy, gdy podziękowałem jej w dniu ukończenia szkoły medycznej, za to, że przekonała mnie, żebym został uzdrowicielem zamiast aurorem. I to była najlepsza decyzja jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłem. Jak cholera chciałem, żeby tam była i mogła mnie wtedy zobaczyć. Ale nie mogła ze mną być, więc zamiast tego podziękowałem jej za wszystko i powiedziałem, jak bardzo bym chciał, żeby ze mną była. A potem poczułem... coś w rodzaju spokoju i wówczas zrozumiałem, że jakoś mnie usłyszała. — Severus wciąż gładził ją po włosach. To było coś, co zawsze chciał zrobić. Uwielbiał bawić się kobiecymi włosami, to było dla niego bardzo zmysłowe i podniecające. Odetchnął głęboko i niechętnie wyciągnął palce z ognistych pukli, przesuwając dłoń na plecy Lily. Zaczął ją delikatnie masować w sposób, w jaki zwykle uspokajał Harry'ego po zastrzyku.

Delikatne ruchy ręką na plecach wydały się Lily niezmiernie kojące. Wkrótce przestała płakać i usiadła. Severus podał jej chusteczkę, zanim postanowiła wytrzeć nos w rękaw.

— Merlinie, ale jestem idiotką! Nie wiem co się ze mną ostatnio dzieje, Sev. Wygląda jakbym kompletnie nie myślała.

— Ciągle się smucisz, Lil. A Lockhart - ten mistrz manipulacji, postanowił to wykorzystać, tak jak to robił już wiele razy wcześniej. Przykro mi, że na ciebie krzyknąłem, ale nie mogłem pozwolić żebyś wierzyła w te kłamstwa. One przynoszą więcej szkody niż pożytku.

— Pewnie myślisz, że jestem kompletną idiotką, prawda? Ja… Prefekt Naczelna… Profesor Flitwick wyparłby się mnie jako Krukonki, gdyby wiedział, jak głupia byłam.

— Nie zrobiłby tego. Odnalazłby Lockharta i wyzwał go na pojedynek, a następnie wysłał go do Kornwalii, wcześniej skopawszy mu tyłek — uspokoił ją Severus, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Masz rację — odpowiedziała po chwili Lily. — _Mógłby_ to zrobić. Nigdy nie cierpiał oszustwa lub głupoty. Jesteś pewien, że Lockhart to oszust, Sev?

— Tak. Jeśli chcesz mogę ci złożyć przysięgę Uzdrowiciela, ale w tej kwestii się nie mylę. Wszystko co mówi Lockhart jest równie fałszywe, jak srebrny knut — podkreślił Severus.

— Cóż, kiedy ujmujesz to w ten sposób… — Pochyliła się i złożyła szybki pocałunek na jego ustach.

Severus zamrugał.

— Za co to było?

— Za to, że zawsze przy mnie jesteś. I za uratowanie mnie od siebie samej. Naprawdę nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła, Sev.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiała się tego dowiedzieć — odpowiedział szczerze, delikatnie muskając jej wargi. — Jesteś głodna, Lil?

Przytaknęła. — Wygłodniała. A co?

— Ponieważ wiem o nowo otwartej restauracji na Pokątnej - Lazy Joe's. Co ty na to, żebyśmy tam skoczyli? Tylko ty i ja? Twoja matka powiedziała mi, że nigdzie nie wychodzisz, odkąd się do nich przeniosłaś.

— Przesadza, Sev. Wychodzę z domu. Na zakupy i bawić się z Harrym na podwórku.

— Ale nigdzie sama, dla rozrywki, prawda?

— Cóż… nie. Nie czułam się na siłach na takie wyjście.

— A teraz?

Lily się zastanowiła, nim odpowiedziała:

— Tak, teraz jestem gotowa pokazać się publicznie, Sev, ale tylko z tobą. Bo gdy jesteś ze mną żadne reporterskie sępy, ani stare plotkary nie ośmielą się do mnie zbliżyć.

— Och? A więc jestem twoim psem obronnym, o pani? — spytał, udając, że się obraził. — Może powinnaś zadzwonić do Syriusza.

— Nie. Syriusz nie umie rzucać spojrzenia a'la Snape, Severusie — dokuczała mu Lily. — Jest zbyt przyjacielski. Ludzie chcą go jedynie pogłaskać.

Severus roześmiał się, ponieważ Lily miała stuprocentową rację. Syriusz w swojej animagicznej postaci był wielkim, czarnym psiskiem, które zachowywało się niczym przerośnięty szczeniaczek.

— Też racja. Tak więc, jesteśmy umówieni, pani Potter?

— Jesteśmy, panie Snape. Pozwól mi tylko umyć twarz i ubrać coś przyzwoitego a potem możemy iść. Acha, poczekaj. Powiem mamie, że wychodzimy tak, żeby mogła przypilnować Harry'ego. Mam nadzieję, że w tej restauracji serwują przyzwoite jedzenie.

— Serwują. Matthew mi ją polecił – jadł tam i był zachwycony — odpowiedział Severus, uśmiechając się.

— Och, to dobrze. Matthew wie czym jest przyzwoite jedzenia, w końcu pochodzi z Nowego Jorku — powiedziała Lily, po czym zsunęła się uzdrowicielowi z kolan i pobiegła do sypialni, aby w coś się przebrać, a jednocześnie zmyć ślady łez i cierpienia z twarzy. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zamierzała posłuchać rady matki i przestać ukrywać się przed światem, wyjść gdzieś i dobrze się bawić.

_James__ na pewno __byłby ze mnie dumny__, __bo nie sądzę, żeby chciał, abym __przestała żyć __tylko dlatego, że__ je__go już nie ma__,_ powiedziała sobie stanowczo.

Lily pochyliła głowę i zaczęła gorączkowo mówić do zmarłego męża:

_Żegnaj,__James. __Nigdy nie miałam__ okazji tego zrobić__, __ale __mówię __to teraz. __I mam nadzieję,__ że któryś __anioł tego __słucha __i przekaże ci. __Kochałam cię__, __dzikusie__. __Byłeś __niczym błyskawica__ zamknięta __w ciasnej butelce __i wiedziałam, że __nie mogę cię __trzymać w niej na zawsze__, ale… __świetnie się razem bawiliśmy__, __prawda? __A teraz__… __teraz __nadszedł czas, aby__ się __pożegnać. __Będę __za tobą tęsknić__, kochanie. Mam __nadzieję, że nie __gorszysz tam za bardzo __aniołów__, Potter._

Wzięła głęboki oddech i poszła do łazienki umyć twarz. Severus miał rację - czuła się o wiele lepiej, bardziej pogodzona ze sobą i gotowa do ponownego otworzenia się na świat. I była niezmiernie wdzięczna, że towarzyszyć jej będzie Severus Snape. Człowiek, który był jej opiekunem, odkąd byli mali. James był tym, z którym wspaniale się bawiła, ale nigdy nie przywodził jej na myśl poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawał jej Sev. Było to o tyle dziwne, że to przecież James był aurorem, a Severus uzdrowicielem. Ale nie dla niej - Lily nie zamierzała kwestionować tej sprawy, wiedziała, że Severus jest dla niej kotwicą, która utrzyma ją przy życiu, choćby nie wiadomo jakie prądy nią targały.

Uśmiechnąwszy się lekko, wróciła do swojego pokoju, aby się przebrać, nucąc przy tym melodię „Dziewczyny tylko chcą się dobrze bawić", którą słyszała w radiu któregoś dnia, gdy jechała do supermarketu.


	5. Wielkie kule ognia

**5. Wielkie kule ognia*** (**Jerry Lee Lewis - Great balls of fire**)

* * *

><p>— Na pewno możesz popilnować Harry'ego w sobotę, Sev? — zapytała Lily kilka dni po ich wypadzie do Lazy Joe. — Mama zaskoczyła mnie biletami do spa. Zaprosiłam Alice Longbottom, nie widziałam jej od lat, ale wiem, że ma syna w tym samym wieku, co Harry.<p>

— Tak, znam ich oboje, są moimi pacjentami. Choć muszę przyznać, że Neville ma więcej problemów zdrowotnych niż Harry. — Młody Longbottom miał astmę i łagodną nietolerancję laktozy. — Idź i baw się w tym uzdrowisku, Lily. Twoja matka miała rację, takie wyjście dobrze ci zrobi.

Wykrzywiła się do niego przez magiczne lusterko, za pomocą którego się właśnie komunikowali. Lusterko było szybszym i bardziej efektywnym sposobem na rozmowę, niż użycie sowy czy próba nawiązania kontaktu przez Fiuu. Uzdrowiciele stosowali je regularnie, mimo iż stworzenie tego artefaktu było czasochłonne i kosztowne. Jednocześnie jednak stwarzało im możliwość błyskawicznego kontaktu z pacjentem, co było niezmiernie ważne, gdyż jak wiadomo najmniejsze nawet opóźnienie w udzieleniu pomocy medycznej mogło być równoznaczne ze śmiercią.

— Oboje jesteście w zmowie, przysięgam. Za bardzo się o mnie martwicie, Severusie. Obiecuję, że nie zamierzam popełnić suttee czy dokonać jakiegokolwiek innego barbarzyńskiego aktu, więc przestań się zamartwiać zanim osiwiejesz, dobrze?

— Cóż… _ktoś_ musi się o ciebie martwić, Lil — powiedział Severus nieco defensywnie. — Przed ostatnią misją, na jaką się udał, James wymógł na mnie obietnicę, że jeśli coś by mu się stało, to mam się tobą zaopiekować. Wiem, że nie chodziło mu o finansową stronę, bo zostawił ci przecież mnóstwo pieniędzy. Chciał, aby ktoś dbał o ciebie emocjonalnie i… mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż zawsze możesz w tej kwestii na mnie liczyć.

— James kazał ci złożyć taką obietnicę?!

— Tak. Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, ale powiedział, że jestem jedyną osobą, której może zaufać w tej kwestii — powiedział niezręcznie Severus. — Ale James wcale nie musiał na mnie wymuszać tej obietnicy. Chcę to zrobić, dlatego, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką i naprawdę dbam o ciebie, Lil.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jej słodki uśmiech sprawił, że puls znacznie mu przyspieszył.

— Wiem, że to robisz, Sev, a ja dbam o ciebie. I tylko dlatego będę znosić twoją… matczyną troskliwość.

— _Nie_ zachowuję się jak nadopiekuńcza matka, Lily! — sprzeciwił się.

— Nie? To jakbyś to nazwał, co?

— Troską — odpalił. Potem zmienił temat, nie chcąc się kłócić o coś tak śmiesznego. — Kiedy idziecie do tego spa?

— Umm... jutro, na czwartą. Alice ma dla nas wszystkich zniżki, z racji tego, że tam pracuje. Mogę przyprowadzić Harry'ego o trzeciej? Pasuje ci?

Severus skinął głową.

— Idealnie. Będę czekał. Na razie, Lily, muszę wracać do pacjentów. Pogadamy później.

— Na razie, Sev.

Severus obrócił lusterko w dół, kończąc połączenie. Starannie schował je do kieszeni szaty, a następnie udał się do sali przyjęć nr 5, aby zobaczyć starszą kobietę uskarżającą się na bóle w biodrze i plecach.

Lily przyprowadziła Harry'ego punktualnie o trzeciej, a chłopiec natychmiast wykręcił się z jej uścisku i pobiegł do Severusa.

— Sevvy, jestem! — zawołał, wyciągając rączki do podniesienia. Najwyraźniej wybaczył uzdrowicielowi niedawne ukaranie go, skoro pragnął się przytulić.

— Witaj, Harry! — przywitał się Severus, podnosząc małego chłopca. — Jak się masz?

— Dobrze. Harry'emu brakowało Sevvy'ego — oświadczył, rzuciwszy się w ramiona uzdrowiciela i ukrywszy twarz w ramieniu człowieka. Kochał egzotyczne i ostre zapachy, którymi zawsze było przesiąknięte ubranie Snape'a w związku z jego pracą w laboratorium eliksirów.

— Byłeś grzeczny, brzdącu? — zapytał Sev, z odrobiną surowości.

— Uh-huh. Harry był dobry — spojrzał na Severusa, trzymając kciuk w buzi. — Nie trzeba wysyłać mnie do kąta, Sevvy.

Severus zaśmiał się na pełne oburzenia spojrzenie malca.

— Nie zrobię tego. Chyba, że będziesz niegrzeczny, smyku.

— Obiecujes?

— Obiecuję. A teraz idź, pobaw się grzecznie zabawkami, dobrze? — Postawił Harry'ego na nogi, a ten natychmiast podreptał w kierunku jednej ze ścian salonu, gdzie leżało pudełko z zabawkami, które uzdrowiciel kupił na wypadek, gdyby niańczył młodego Pottera.

Severus odwrócił się do Lily, która wręczyła mu dwie torby: większą na pieluchy oraz mniejszą, wypełnioną ulubionymi książkami syna, w tym nieśmiertelną _„Dobranoc Księżycu"_ oraz jego ulubionym pluszakiem - smokiem Smokey.

— Będziecie nocować w tym spa, prawda?

— Tak. Mama chciała, aby to było prawdziwe babskie święto, więc zarezerwowała nam też pokoje. Sądzę, że to będzie świetna zabawa, a ja wprost nie mogę się doczekać tego wyjścia, Sev. Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd pozwoliłam sobie na luksus rozpieszczania samej siebie. — _Lily znów się uśmiecha, wyglądając tak samo uroczo, jak kiedyś w szkole_, pomyślał czule.

— Zasługujesz na to, Lil. Udanej zabawy ci życzę i nie martw się o Harry'ego, wszystko będzie w porządku.

— Wiem, że będzie. Tak długo, jak go pilnujesz, Sev. Jestem strasznie szczęśliwa, że masz dzisiaj wolne. Wiem przecież, jak bardzo masz napięty grafik. Tata idzie do mecz rugby, ale nie chcę żeby Harry z nim szedł - ten sport jest o zbyt brutalny.

Severus skinął głową, sam nie lubując się w takich agresywnych sportach.

— Cóż, spędzimy ze szkrabem miły, spokojny wieczór, czytając i oglądając telewizję. — Podobnie jak Lily, apartament Severusa był mieszaniną mugolskich i czarodziejskich sprzętów. A ponieważ Severus uwielbiał oglądać telewizję, to w salonie postawił sobie najnowszy model odbiornika. Dookoła poustawiał osobliwości przekazane mu przez pacjentów oraz książki, które jako znany mól książkowy czytał zachłannie.

— Harry jadł już obiad i drzemał po nim, więc nie powinien być kapryśny. Pamiętasz, że idzie spać o siódmej trzydzieści, prawda? — Severus przytaknął, znając harmonogram ustalony przez Lily dla malca. — W takim będę się już zbierać. Spa jest godzinę drogi od domu, a mama woli podjechać, niż się aportować, bo zawsze wówczas choruje — powiedziała Lily, po czym podeszła do syna przytulić go i pocałować na pożegnanie. Ponownie podziękowała Severusowi za pomoc, by następnie aportować się z powrotem do domu rodziców.

Severus odwrócił się, aby ustawić bagaż z akcesoriami oraz torbę z książkami na małym stoliku, obserwując jednocześnie jak Harry się bawi. Na jego zazwyczaj poważnej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Dbał o małe dzieci na co dzień i lubił je, ale w Harrym było coś, co zawsze chwytało go za serce. Może to był po prostu urzekający charakter dziecka, lub fakt, że był synem Lily, a może sposób w jaki Harry uwielbiał uzdrowiciela, jak żadne dziecko kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nawet przerażające szczepienia, jakie Severus był zmuszony mu czasem zaaplikować, nigdy nie stłumiły uczucia Harry'ego do jego „Sevvy'ego". Pomijając fakt, że chłopczyk był jedyną osobą na świecie, która mogła się tak zwracać do Severusa.

Severus usiadł na miękkiej, szarej kanapie, która została stworzona dla maksymalnego komfortu. Szybko rzucił zaklęcia amortyzujące na stolik do kawy i ostre rogi mebli w mieszkaniu - ostatnim razem, gdy Harry upadł na brzeg stolika rozciął sobie brodę. Severus był w stanie wyleczyć rankę w ciągu czterech sekund, ale nie chcąc ryzykować poważniejszej szkody następnym razem, gdy dziecko będzie biegać, rzucił urok. _Uncja __prewencji jest warta__funta leczenia__,_ to stare powiedzenie Eileen, które często mu cytowała, podczas gdy dorastał, wziął sobie głęboko do serca.

Jego mieszkanie nie było duże - to kawalerka, w której połączono salon z gabinetem, plus mały aneks kuchenny i łazienka. Urządził ją nad wyraz gustownie, w stonowanej kolorystyce kremu i szarości, z małym portretem matki nad kominkiem i większym obrazem, przedstawiającym brzeg morza naprzeciw kanapy. Portret Eileen był mugolski, a więc nie poruszał się, ale krajobraz był już dziełem czarodzieja, więc można było usłyszeć miękki szum fal uderzających o brzeg i powiew wiatru hulającego na wydmach oraz okazjonalne okrzyki mew.

Severus uważał wsłuchiwanie się w dźwięki portretu za bardzo relaksujące. Często zasypiał z szumem morza w uszach i spał spokojnie, bez koszmarów, które czasem go nękały. Harry również cieszył się słuchaniem odgłosów portretu, więc Severus często brał go na kolana i pokazywał mu różne obiekty na portrecie, jak ocean, piasek, ptaki, meduzę, rozgwiazdy czy kraba.

W części pokoju przeznaczonej na gabinet stało biurko w stylu retro, zawalone pergaminami, piórami, atramentem i lakiem oraz czasopismami i różnymi notatkami, które uzdrowiciel przyniósł do domu w celu przejrzenia. Severus rzucił również na pomieszczenie zaklęcie powiększające tak, aby przestrzeń koło szafy przy wejściu do dużego pokoju przeznaczyć na mini laboratorium, w którym mógłby przygotowywać eliksiry. Ponieważ nigdy nie sposób przewidzieć, jaka w danym momencie mikstura może być potrzebna, starał się mieć dobrze zaopatrzony podręczny magazynek eliksirów.

Zadowolony Harry przez dwadzieścia minut bawił się ze swoim smokiem, turlał kolorowe kulki gumowe, oraz konstruował coś z miękkich klocków, także grał zestawem do mini quidditcha, co rusz lewitując jakąś figurkę nie za wysoko.

— Zium! Zium! — wołał, sprawiając, że smok latał razem z zawodnikami, powarkując co chwila.

Severus patrzył na niego rozbawiony. Rzadko miał okazję zobaczyć dziecko bawiące się w ten sposób, więc widok niewinnej zabawy niezmiernie go cieszył. _Ta sceneria jest tak różna od mojego dzieciństwa_, pomyślał ponuro. Jego ojciec, będąc alkoholikiem, pastwił się nad rodziną, zamieniając jego życie w piekło na ziemi. Mimowolny dreszcz przeszedł po kręgosłupie zadumanego czarodzieja, jak zawsze zresztą, ilekroć wspominał te koszmarne lata życia z Tobiaszem. Nie widział go, ani nie rozmawiał z nim od pogrzebu Eileen trzy lata temu i nie zamierzał tego stanu rzeczy zmieniać. Nigdy w życiu. Nie mógł znieść widoku własnego ojca, nie po tylu latach bicia i szyderstw, które musiał znosić z jego strony. Szybciej piekło by zamarzło, niż Severus odwiedził Tobiasza, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Eileen nie żyła.

Nawet po dwóch latach leczenia przez jednego z najlepszych uzdrowicieli umysłów w Świętym Mungu, Severus wciąż jeszcze miewał straszne koszmary i retrospekcje, choć nikt poza jego terapeutą o tym nie wiedział. Uzdrowiciel bardzo wcześnie dowiedział się, jak ukryć oznaki doświadczonych nadużyć, a także zamętu emocjonalnego, ale i tak sporadycznie musiał wypić Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, aby nie stać się wrakiem człowieka. W cichej modlitwie podziękował Merlinowi, że Harry nigdy nie zazna takiego strachu i bólu. Lepiej było dorastać bez ojca, niż z takim, jakiego miał on.

W pokoju zrobiło się odrobinę chłodno, więc Severus, machnięciem ręki, zapalił ogień w kominku. Był zaskakująco dobry w niewerbalnej magii, co zachwycało Albusa Dumbledore'a, który dał mu zaawansowane lekcje tej dyscypliny magii. Severus podejrzewał, że jedną z przyczyn bycia tak dobrym w tej dziedzinie był fakt, że ojciec zabronił mu używać magii wokół jego domu, nawet tej przypadkowej. Tobiasz był mugolem i nie lubił jak jego syn używał magii, czy choćby wspominał o niej w jego towarzystwie. Wciąż zastanawiało Severusa, dlaczego, do cholery, były sierżant Marine ożenił się z Eileen Prince, genialną czarownicą i Mistrzynią Eliksirów. Kiedy mąż odsypiał ostatnią popijawę, Eileen czasami pozwalała synowi ćwiczyć, nadzorując go jednak uważnie i mając na uwadze wszelkie przepisy Ministerstwa. Severus podejrzewał, że jego umiejętności w magii niewerbalnej brały się ze strachu, że ojciec go pobije, gdy zobaczy jak rzuca zaklęcia. Stąd też zinternalizował swoją potrzebę pracy nad własną magią, logicznie rozumując, że jeśli Tobiasz nie zobaczy go z różdżką, to nigdy nie zorientuje się, że właśnie użył magii.

Tak czy inaczej, była to niezmiernie przydatna umiejętność dla lekarza, dzięki której mógł przyzwać eliksiry i inne medykamenty bez konieczności przerywania badania po to, by użyć różdżki. Ewentualnie korzystając z niej mógł rzucić dwa zaklęcia jednocześnie. Zrobił to teraz - za pomocą różdżki przyciągnął książkę z półki, a gestem przywołał butelkę lodowatej wody z lodówki. Miał zamiar właśnie zapytać Harry'ego, czy nie miałby ochoty na szklankę soku jabłkowego dla dzieci, który zostawiła Lily, gdy rozgorzał ogień i twarz Syriusza pojawiła się w komiku.

— Hej, Sev, jesteś tam? Oh, tu jesteś! — zawołał spostrzegłszy Severusa siedzącego na kanapie.

— Cześć, Siri. Potrzebujesz uzdrowiciela, czy wpadłeś tylko z najnowszymi plotkami z Departamentu Aurorów? — zapytał uzdrowiciel, wstając i zbliżając się do kominka. Severus pragnął kiedyś być aurorem, a nawet ukończył pierwszy rok Akademii, zanim zmienił zdanie i postanowił zostać uzdrowicielem. Udało mu się nawet wygrać nagrodę dla najbardziej zaangażowanego pierwszorocznego i instruktorzy Akademii było bardzo rozczarowani, gdy odszedł. Severus nadal utrzymywał przyjacielskie kontakty z większością z nich, był uzdrowicielem wzywanym w sytuacjach kryzysowych, a ponadto dwaj najlepsi członkowie elitarnej jednostki byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

— Potrzebuję lekarza, Sev, ale nie twojej profesji. Potrzebuję lekarza od miłości… Betsy właśnie mnie rzuciła. Stwierdziła, że nie poświęcam jej wystarczająco dużo uwagi, czy coś w tym stylu… — westchnął Syriusz, choć nie wydawał się strasznie zdenerwowany.

_Cóż… mając wokół siebie dziesiątki kobiet, gotowych rzucić się na niego w każdej chwili, niczym wygłodniałe psy…. Jeśli istnieje jedna rzecz, na której brak Black nie może narzekać, to grono pięknych znajomych_, pomyślał Severus z odcieniem zazdrości.

— Szkoda. Potrzebujesz chusteczkę, Łapa?

— Co, myślisz, że będę _za nią_ płakać? Nigdy w życiu, Sev. Była zbyt wymagająca jak na mój gust. Szczerze? Trochę mi ulżyło, że to już koniec. Może umówię się z Sandrą Snodgrass lub Melindą Robinson, wydają się być sensownymi dziewczynami, które dadzą facetowi trochę wolności, tak aby mógł gdzieś wyskoczyć z kolegami, zamiast być uwiązanym w domu, niczym jakiś niewolnik zakuty w kajdany. A mówiąc o wyjściu, jesteś gotowy na mecz po południu? Ten z okazji urodzin Matthew? Czeka nas świetne widowisko, ich szukający to prawdziwy as przestworzy, a ścigający też są zabójczy.

Severus zrobił wielkie oczy.

— Mecz jest w _tę_ sobotę? Niech to jasna cholera… myślałem, że to w następny weekend.

— Nie. Sobota, 13 grudnia. Dlaczego? Zapomniałeś czy co?

— Nie... Ale myślałem, że... Ja… Cóż, opiekuję się Harrym, Łapa. Lily, jej matka i Alice Longbottom wybrały się do jakiegoś nocnego uzdrowiska, a ja zadeklarowałem się, że popilnuję Harry'ego. Źle spojrzałem w kalendarz… myślałem, że ten mecz jest dopiero w następny weekend. — Severus pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. — Co mam teraz zrobić?

— Po prostu zabierz go ze sobą, Sev. To nic wielkiego, dzieci do lat trzech nie muszą mieć biletu, a Harry może siedzieć tobie czy nam na kolanach w trakcie gry. Pokocha ten sport, zobaczysz. Będziemy się świetnie bawić. Pomijając nawet ile wydałeś na bilety, to i tak nie możesz przegapić meczu, bo to urodziny Matta, _twojego_ partnera.

— Masz rację. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłem tak głupi... W porządku, spotkamy się przy kasach o piątej. Dzięki za przypomnienie mi, Syriuszu.

— Nie ma problemu, kolego. Do zobaczenia na stadionie. Na razie!

Chwilę później głowa Syriusza zniknęła w płomieniach, a Severus odwrócił się do Harry'ego i zapytał:

— Hej, ziółko, chcesz iść zobaczyć prawdziwy mecz quidditcha?

Harry oderwał się od zabawy, spojrzał w górę i zapytał:

— Gdzie to jest, Sevvy?

— Na Polu Gryphon. Mecz zaczyna się za godzinę — odpowiedział, zerkając na zegarek. — Możesz się bawić do tego czasu. Jesteś głodny? Chcesz przekąskę lub jakiś sok?

— Tak, chcę sok, Sevvy.

Severus wstał i pogrzebał w zapakowanym przez Lily worku. Znalazł samochłodzący się kubek Harry'ego z namalowanymi smokami na nim i pudełko z jedzeniem. W środku były małe krakersy serowe w kształcie mitycznych zwierząt, jak i owocowe żelki do żucia.

Uzdrowiciel wezwał talerzyk i serwetkę, po czym położył na nim dwa ciasteczka, a obok postawił kubek soku jabłkowego dla dzieci. Następnie kazał Harry'emu przynieść swój mały fotel, który leżał obok pudła z zabawkami i przyjść usiąść na przekąskę.

Harry podniósł lekki zielony fotel i przysunął do stołu, tak by swobodnie móc sięgnąć do stołu. Wspiął się na niego i spojrzał na Severusa.

— Sevvy też mieć pzekąskę?

— Też — zgodził się Severus z uśmiechem, po czym przywołał kilka łodyg selera i masło orzechowe, bo starał się jak najbardziej zdrowo odżywiać, choć czasem wyjątkowo ulegał pragnieniu zjedzenia jakichś słodkości. Rozsmarował masło na łodydze selera i położył ją na talerzu Harry'ego. — Trzymaj, brzdącu. Spróbuj, to seler i masło orzechowe.

Zwykle, gdy pilnował dziecka, to starał się podać mu coś nowego do jedzenia, wypróbowując zwłaszcza różne warzywa i owoce.

Harry spojrzał na zielone łodygi z powątpiewaniem.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to jest dla ciebie dobre. Zjedz to.

— Ty pielwsy!

Więc Severus zjadł kawałek selera, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

— Mmm… Pycha. Teraz twoja kolej.

Harry podniósł seler i powąchał. Pachniało bardzo dobrze, a że uwielbiał masło orzechowe, to wgryzł się w przekąskę i żuł powoli. Smakowało równie dobrze, jak pachniało, zwłaszcza super-lepkie masło orzechowe.

— Mniam! Doble. — Zjadł cały kawałek, po czym poprosił o następny.

Severus podał mu kolejny, zadowolony, że chłopak polubi coś zdrowego równie mocno, jak słodycze.

Do czasu, gdy skończył swoją przekąskę, cała twarz i ręce Harry'ego pokryte były masłem orzechowym. Chłopczyk szczęśliwie zlizywał go z palcy.

— Cały jesteś brudny, brzdącu. Chodź, oczyścimy cię i przebierzemy.

Uzdrowiciel wezwał wilgotną szmatkę i wytarł maluchowi ręce i twarz do czysta, a następnie podniósł go i ustawił na małej macie do zmieniania, spakowanej w torbie na pieluchy. Harry był trochę poirytowany, nienawidził być zmienianym, ale Severus był do tego przyzwyczajony, więc w kilku ruchach usunął dziecka brudne ubrania i pieluchy.

Harry zaczął się wykręcać, więc Snape skarcił go delikatnie:

— Nie ruszaj się, młody człowieku. Musisz mieć tym wysmarowaną pupę, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Teraz przestań się wić. — Starannie rozprowadził maść na pośladki - Harry miał wrażliwą skórę i był podatny na wysypki, ale magiczna maść Severusa powinna rozwiązać ten problem w ciągu piętnastu minut. — Kąpiel będzie po meczu, łobuziaku. Już! To powinno sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Ubrał Harry'ego w czyste ubranko, na czerwonej koszulce wyszyty był znicz i słowa _„Złap__, aby wygrać!"_

Potem pozwolił chłopcu się bawić i po chwili, gdy spojrzał na zegarek skonstatował, że nadszedł czas, aby spotkać się z Syriuszem i Mattem na Polu Gryphon.

— Harry, dasz radę powiedzieć „jazda Smoki"? — zapytał Matthew, który posadził sobie podekscytowanego malucha na ramionach, tak by mógł lepiej widzieć graczy, gdy latali i nurkowali za kaflem i zniczem. Blondwłosy uzdrowiciel obchodził wczoraj dwudzieste drugie urodziny.— Urodziłem się dwa tygodnie wcześniej, powinienem być bożonarodzeniowym prezentem — powiedział raz Severusowi, śmiejąc się. Dorcet Dragons, potocznie nazywana Smokami, była jego ulubioną drużyną quidditcha, dlatego też Severus kupił bilety na ich premierową grę w tym sezonie, jako prezent dla swojego partnera.

— Jazda Smoki! — zaskrzeczał czarnowłosy brzdąc, waląc małą piąstką w czubek głowy Matta.

Matthew się skrzywił.

— Spokojnie, koleżko! Nie musisz mi jeszcze wbijać żadnego rozsądku do głowy.

Syriusz i Severus zaśmiali się z dowcipu, a następnie z powrotem skoncentrowali się na grze. Smoki prowadziły pięćdziesięcioma punktami, ale była to niewielka przewaga w quidditchu, a jak dotąd żaden z szukających nie wypatrzył nawet znicza.

Harry był tak podekscytowany oglądając grę, że nie mógł spokojnie usiedzieć na kolanach Severusa. Przeniósł się od uzdrowiciela do wujka Syriusza, a następnie do wuja Matta, wrzeszcząc i klaszcząc w rączki w każdej chwili, gdy padła bramka. Syriusz kupił mu małą zieloną flagę ze złotym smokiem do machania, a Matt gorącego loda malinowego i sok z dyni, co w efekcie spowodowało, że teraz był nad wyraz pobudzony i nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu więcej, niż minutę.

Severus tylko przewrócił oczami i jęknął.

— Świetnie, Morgan. On jest w tej chwili tak nakręcony, że nie mógłby usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu, nawet jeśli od tego zależałoby jego życie. — Modlił się żeby ten efekt minął w chwili, gdy wrócili do domu, tak aby mógł Harry'ego spokojnie wykąpać i położyć go spać o normalnej godzinie.

Harry był w niebie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był w miejscu, w którym mógł do woli krzyczeć na całe gardło i nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, ani nikt nie kazał zachowywać mu się ciszej. Ponadto dostał pyszne lody i sok dyniowy, a piękną zieloną flagę żeby machać na graczy.

W pewnej chwili ścigający Smoków stracił kafla i ogromny jęk z setek gardeł fanów wzniósł się z trybun.

— Ach! Wracaj po to! — wydzierał się Matt.

— Cholera! — krzyknął Syriusz. — Co ty robisz, Andrews?

Sekundę później, piskliwy głosik zawołał: — Do diabła!

— Oh, wspaniale. Teraz nauczyłeś go przeklinać, Syriuszu — jęknął Severus. — To wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Lily ma zamiar mnie zabić. — Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i powiedział surowo: — Harry Jamesie Severusie, nie używaj takich słów, rozumiesz?

Harry skinął głową.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo są złe. Teraz, nie powtarzaj ich, rozumiesz?

— Uh huh. — Wówczas uwagę Harry'ego uwagę przykuł nagły złoty błysk na prawo od niego, więc szybko odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. To była mała, skrzydlata piłka. — Wujku Matt znic! — krzyknął, wskazując palcem. — Patrzcie! Patrzcie! Widzę znic!

Ale jego okrzyki zostały zagłuszone przez gniewny ryk tłumu, gdy jeden z Szerszeni brzydko faulował ścigającego Smoków, uderzając go pałką. Sędzia odgwizdał karę. Przez to zamieszanie znicz zniknął, więc kiedy Matthew spojrzał w miejsce wskazywane przez Harry, nic nie zobaczył i pomyślał, że dziecko go sobie wyobraziło.

— Uspokój się, chłopcze. Mam nadzieję, że Evan Marcus szybko złapie znicza. — Nagle Matt ogłuszająco krzyknął: — Złap znicz, Marcus! Jazda Smoki! Rozetrzyjcie Szerszenie po niebie!

Severus skrzywił się, bo jego partner praktycznie ryczał mu do ucha.

— Cieszę się, że podoba ci się prezent urodzinowy, Matthew, ale czy musisz krzyczeć tak głośno?

— Przepraszam, Sev. Zapomniałem, że masz tak blisko ucho — jego partner przeprosił z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Złap znic! — powtórzył Harry, wymachując dziko proporcem.

Severus, który miał wyjątkowo dobry wzrok, zobaczył skrzydlatą piłkę tuż przy bocznej bramce i zawołał:

— Marcus, na lewo od celu! Otwórz oczy, szukający!

Zawodnik ubrany w szmaragdowo-złotą szatę, odwrócił głowę i dostrzegłszy nieuchwytną piłkę zanurkował po nią.

Kibice wiwatowali lub krzyczeli w furii, w zależności od tego, któremu zespołowi kibicowali, ale Marcus był niczym meteor, nie przejmował się niczym, skupiwszy całą swą uwagę na złapaniu znicza. Mała, złota piłeczka trzepotała szaleńczo próbując zmylić zawodnika i uciec mu, ale szukający Smoków dość łatwo ją dogonił i pochwyciwszy, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, uniósł rękę w geście triumfu.

— Złapał go! Tak, Marcus! — wydzierał się Matthew, wymachując pięścią w powietrzu i niemal nie strącając Harry'ego z kolan.

— Matthew, na miłość Salazara! — zganił go Severus, przechwytując Harry'ego z ramion przyjaciela. —W porządku, szkrabie?

Harry uśmiechnął się i pomachał proporcem tak energicznie, że o mało, co nie wybił nim Snape'owi oczu.

— On złapali znic, Sevvy! On go złapali.

— On go _złapał_ — poprawił automatycznie Severus.

— Wiem! On go złapali — powtórzył uparcie Harry.

Severus tylko jęknął i postanowił popracować z dzieckiem nad niuansami prawidłowej mowy, kiedy indziej, najlepiej w chwili, gdy Harry nie będzie rozproszony przez tłum krzyczących fanów, zwłaszcza, gdy dwójką z nich byli jego wujowie.

Matthew i Syriusz postanowili towarzyszyć Severusowi z powrotem do jego mieszkania, aby urządzić jakąś małą imprezkę, świętując wygrany mecz. Wybór lokum był dla nich oczywisty, bo pomijając nawet fakt, że Severus aktualnie opiekował się Harrym i tak czy siak wróciłby bezzwłocznie po meczu do siebie, to największym atutem uzdrowiciela była zawsze dobrze zaopatrzona spiżarnia. Syriusz, co prawda musiał postarać się o alkohol, ponieważ Severus nie pił. Z jego genami nie miał odwagi i na wszelki wypadek nie trzymał żadnych wysokoprocentowych trunków w domu.

Syriusz przyniósł sześciopak piwa, a Matt pogrzebawszy w lodówce Severusa, znalazł jakieś chipsy, precle i musztardę. Obaj zasiedli do picia i jedzenia, omawiając wszelkie niuanse meczu, podczas gdy Severus próbował przygotować Harry'ego do kąpieli, by następnie ułożyć go do snu.

Niestety wydawało się, że Harry po powrocie do domu złapał drugi oddech i nic nie wskazywało na rosnące zmęczenie chłopca. Severus miał nadzieję, że ciepła kąpiel uspokoi dziecko i spowoduje u niego senność, bo wiedział z autopsji, że przemęczony Harry, to rozkapryszony Harry, a nie miał dzisiaj najmniejszej ochoty na napady złości.

Przygotował kąpiel, upewniając się, że woda była dość ciepła, ale nie za gorąca. Dodał trochę olejku lawendowego, ponieważ zapach lawendy był uspokajający i kojący. Szybko wrzucił do wanny kilka gumowych zabawek, takich jak wąż morski, statek piracki, ryby czy kaczki.

— Chodź, brzdącu. Czas na kąpiel.

— Jeee! Czas na kąpiel! — krzyknął Harry i natychmiast próbował ściągnąć koszulkę, ale skończyło się na tym, że utknął w połowie drogi, z unieruchomioną głową.

Severus błyskawicznie wykorzystał okazję - rozebrał Harry'ego, usuwając wcześniej pieluszkę, podniósł go i umieścił w wannie.

Harry zachichotał i sapnął szczęśliwie, rozkoszując się ciepłą wodą i bąbelkami. Severus prędko umył mu włosy, co skończyło się totalnym zmoknięciem.

— Merlinie, brzdącu! Co ty mi robisz, chrzest bojowy?

— _Plusk_! Jak ryba! — zachichotał Harry. Wziął zabawkę-rybę i zaczął ją, raz po razie, zanurzać w wodzie, tworząc przy tym duże fale w wannie. — Sevvy gramy!

Severus tylko pokręcił głową.

— Nie gram, Harry. Jestem zbyt zmęczony.

Chłopiec wystawił dolną wargę, dąsając się. To było nudne grać samemu.

— Sevvy nie grać? — spytał zbolałym tonem. Wówczas wpadł na lepszy pomysł. Czasami, kiedy mama go kąpała, śpiewała mu różne głupie i śmieszne piosenki, które zazwyczaj usłyszała w mugolskim radiu. — Śpiewaj Sevvy! Śpiewaj z Harrym!

Severus zbladł.

— Co? O, nie! Nie śpiewam. — _Na pewno nie w miejscu, gdzie_ _ktoś może __mnie usłyszeć_, dodał w myślach.

— Tak! — nalegał Harry. — Śpiewaj „Wielkie kule ognia"!

— _Co _mam śpiewać? „Wielkie kule ognia"?

— Tak! „Wielkie kule ognia"! — zapiszczał Harry, po czym zaśpiewał: — _Wielkie nieba! Wielkie kule ognia!_

Była to jedna z jego ulubionych piosenek, więc znał _prawie_ wszystkie jej słowa. Dziecinnym sopranem zaczął śpiewać melodię Jerry'ego Lewisa.

— _Wstrząsasz moimi nerwami i grzechoczesz umysłem__... __Zbyt wiele miłości prowadzi do obłędu__... __ale co to za dreszcze!... Wielkie nieba! Wielkie kule ognia!_

Severus słuchał chłopczyka z otwartymi ustami. Skąd na Merlina, Harry zna _tą_ starą piosenkę? _Lily,__to musi być sprawka __Lily__. Ona kocha __wszystkie __stare, mugolskie piosenki.__Nieraz, gdy słuchała radia, chciała żebym śpiewał z nią__. _

Harry przestał śpiewać i jęknął:

— Sevvy, śpiewaj! Plosę! Sevvy, śpiewaj z Harry! Plosę? — Posłał Severusowi swoje najlepsze spojrzenie z repertuaru „wzrok zielonookiego, słodkiego szczeniaczka", takie, które zawsze działało na uzdrowiciela. Severus zawsze czuł się winny i jakkolwiek wielka by nie była jego determinacja, to i tak ulegał.

_Och, proszę__, nie! Tylko __nie ten __wzrok!__Wiesz, że nie __mogę się mu oprzeć__, __chłopcze!_

Severus jęknął.

— Harry, nie jestem dobry w śpiewaniu…

— Pomóż Harry! Prosę, Sevvy? Śpiewaj!

Szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły na niego błagalnie i…

Na słodkiego Merlina, czyżby to była łza? _Nie, __dziecko, lepiej nie zacznij __płakać__,_ myślał gorączkowo Severus, po czym… poddał się.

— Dobrze, Harry. Nie płacz. Będę śpiewać. Ale tylko dla ciebie. — _Musiałem zwariować__. Ostatni raz __śpiewałem__ z Lily __na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu __Vi.__Miałem__ wtedy __dziewięć lat. _Odchrząknął, po czym zaczął śpiewać miękkim barytonem:

— _Wstrząsasz moimi nerwami i grzechoczesz umysłem…_

Harry dołączył entuzjastycznie, a w chwili, gdy doszli do refrenu, zarówno mały chłopiec, jak i mistrz uzdrowiciel śpiewali głośno i z uczuciem:

— _Wielkie nieba! Wielkie kule ognia!_

— _Wielkie kule ognia!_ — wyśpiewywał Harry, wystarczająco głośno, aby zostać usłyszanym w salonie. Następnie mocno trzasnął dłońmi o wodę, tworząc falę, która zatopiła zarówno statek piracki, jak i gumowe kaczki.

W salonie Syriusz i Matthew jednocześnie spojrzeli na siebie.

— Czy słyszałeś to, co ja, Matt?

— _Myślę_, że tak, ale... nie ma mowy!

— Bo mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszałem **śpiew** Severusa.

— Severus nie śpiewa — zaoponował Matthew.

— _Złamałaś moją wolę, ale co to za dreszcze_! Dalej, Harry! — nalegał Severus, śpiewając refren z pietyzmem. — _Wielkie nieba!…_

— _Wielkie kule ognia_! — wrzasnął Harry.

Dwaj mężczyźni prawie spadli z kanapy.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

— Na gacie Merlina! — zatkało Syriusza. — Muszę to zobaczyć!

Obydwaj na palcach przeszli korytarzem do łazienki, gdzie mogli usłyszeć, jak Harry, nieco fałszywie, śpiewa:

— _Całuj mnie, mała..._

Syriusz przekształcił się w jego animagiczną postać, trącił nosem drzwi, po czym wszedł na ostatnią część, wyjąc:

— OoowwIEE!

Zaskoczony Severus o mało co nie wpadł do wanny.

— Masz kule, Sev? — dokuczał Matthew, nie mogąc się oprzeć i zaśmiewając się do łez.

— Uh ... To jest... to nie jest tak, jak to wygląda, Matt... — wyjąkał uzdrowiciel, czując jak się rumieni. — Harry chciał śpiewać... Więc ja, uh, bawiłem się z nim…

Matthew po prostu zaczął się śmiać głośniej.

— Brzmi jakbyś bawił się jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów, kolego. Prawda, Łapa?

Syriusz, machając ogonem, warknął potwierdzająco.

— Łapa! — krzyknął przeraźliwie Harry. — Graj! — Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wyjść z wanny.

— Harry! — krzyknął Severus, w ostatniej chwili chwyciwszy mokrego chłopczyka, zanim wypadł z wanny i upadł na płytki. — Dokąd to się wybierasz, chłopcze?

— Grać z Łapą, Sevvy! — wyjaśnił Harry, próbując uwolnić się z przytrzymujących go ramion Severusa.

— Po pierwsze paskudo, to muszę cię wysuszyć — powiedział Severus, pośpiesznie susząc kręcące się dziecko za pomocą odpowiedniego uroku. — Następnie założymy ci czystą pieluchę oraz piżamę i dopiero wtedy możesz bawić się z tym przerośniętym zwierzakiem.

Gdy już ubrał Harry'ego, pozwolił mu przez dziesięć minut broić z Syriuszem, po czym powiedział chłopcu, że nadszedł czas na bajkę i czytał mu trzy razy „_Dobranoc Księżycu"_, a potem jeszcze „_Małego __jednorożca"_ i _„Kocham cię na wieki"_, aż w końcu Harry zasnął. Po dokładnym przykryciu, pocałowaniu na dobranoc i pozostawieniu zapalonej małej lampki nocnej, wrócił do salonu, gdzie dołączył do swoich rozradowanych przyjaciół.

— Chcesz piwo, Sev? — zaoferował Syriusz, uśmiechając się jak pies na widok apetycznej kości.

— Nie, dzięki.

— Może precelka? — zaproponował Matthew, a jego piwne oczy błyszczały łobuzersko.

— Nie.

— Czekaj, wiem. Możemy upiec kilka pianek nad ogniem i pośpiewać. No wiesz… _Camptown __Races_, _Row __Row __Row__Your Boat_, _Wielkie kule ognia_... — podsunął Matthew.

— Bardzo śmieszne, Morgan — skrzywił się Severus.

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję tego dnia... — zawył Syriusz, trzymając się za boki i śmiejąc niekontrolowanie.

— Tak... wiesz, co mówią, Siri? — wydyszał Matthew, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Co?

— Świat się nie skończy, póki Sevvy śpiewa!

Obaj upadli na kanapę, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

Severus zmarszczył surowo brwi.

— Nie rozumiem, co do cholery, jest w tym takiego zabawnego!

— Wiemy! Dlatego to jest tak cholernie zabawne! — ryknął Syriusz.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową.

— Wspaniali przyjaciele, nie ma, co — mruknął, udając złość, choć był bardziej zawstydzony niż zły. Podszedł do kuchni zaparzyć sobie herbatę, pozostawiając swoich przyjaciół chichoczących niczym nastoletni chłopcy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

_Tylko dla ciebie__, Harry._


	6. Wiecej niż przyjaciel

**6. Więcej niż przyjaciel **

* * *

><p><em>Dwa miesiące później:<em>

_Gdy Lily w końcu poczuła się na tyle komfortowo, aby wrócić do swojego domu, od śmierci Jamesa minęło już sześć miesięcy._ _Wciąż brakowało jej męża, ale ból po jego stracie nie był już tak dotkliwy, jak czuła początkowo. Teraz czasem odczuwała po prostu nostalgiczny smutek._ _Czas w swej łaskawości zaleczył jej złamane serce._ _Zrozumiała wówczas, że nie chce się już swoją obecnością narzucać rodzicom, którzy mieli przecież już swoje lata i powinni byli cieszyć się nowo zdobytą wolnością z dala od wychowywania dzieci i wnuków._ _Pomimo nalegań oraz zapewnień Hala i Vi, że kompletnie nie przeszkadza im wspólne życie, Lily poczuła, że jest w końcu gotowa sprostać roli samotnego rodzica. Szczególnie, że ich dom nie przywoływał już w jej pamięci zmarłego męża, ponieważ większość rzeczy Jamesa została rozdana znajomym lub przeznaczona na cele charytatywne._

_Lily zatrzymała tylko kilka ważnych dla niej rzeczy, takich jak zdjęcia, zegarek kieszonkowy Jamesa, który dostał od dziadka czy bluzę do qudditcha, którą szczególnie lubił oraz kilka książek, ale to wszystko._ _Najlepsze pamiątki po mężu miała w głowie, a wspaniałych wspomnień miała bez liku. James lubił żyć pełnią życia, wręcz na krawędzi i to był główny powód, dlaczego zdecydował się egzekwować prawo._ _Ponieważ nic nie cieszyło go bardziej niż pojedynki z ciemnymi czarodziejami i zamykanie ich w Azkabanie._ _Po narodzinach Harry'ego, gdy zasugerowała, że mógłby zostać konsultantem-wolontariuszem w departamencie, na bezpieczniejszej posadzie i pracując w normalnych godzinach, tak by mógł spędzać więcej czasu ze swoją rodziną, powiedział jej, że nie miał zamiaru być gryzipiórkiem, siedzącym na tyłku za biurkiem._

— _Muszę tam być, kochanie, by przyłożyć wszystkim tym szumowinom z ich bzdurną ideologią. Wszystko inne to strata czasu._

_Kiedy Voldemort zaczął planować przejęcie Ministerstwa, a wojna była tuż-tuż, James odnalazł swoją szansę w walce z najbardziej złym czarownikiem na świecie. Jako pierwszy zgłosił się na ochotnika do specjalnego oddziału Aurorów, których jedynym celem było dopaść i zabić jak najwięcej śmierciożerców, jak to możliwe._

— _To jest okazja, na którą czekałem całe moje życie, Lil _—_ tłumaczył jej, ciesząc się przy tym, jakby właśnie wygrał milion galeonów._ — _To_ _szansa na pojedynek sam na sam ze starym nudnym Riddle'em. Zobaczymy wówczas, kto w rzeczywistości jest najtwardszym czarodziejem do pokonania._

_Lily próbowała argumentować, przypominając mu, że miał syna, który potrzebował ojca, ale James był zbyt pochłonięty swoimi marzeniami o sławie, aby zwracać na to uwagę._

— _Nie martw się, kochanie. Wojna skończy się przed Bożym Narodzeniem, a potem Harry będzie mógł być dumny z ojca-bohatera._

_Słowa Jamesa okazały się prorocze… Zginął jako bohater, w blasku chwały, przez lekkomyślną odwagę, którą Lily miała nadzieję, że jej syn nie odziedziczył._ _Harry w końcu przestał pytać, kiedy wróci tata. Jego dziecięcy umysł dość szybko pogodził się z faktem, że jego ojciec zniknął._ _Poza tym James na tyle rzadko bywał w domu, że nie zdążył nawiązać z synem bliższych relacji. Harry częściej widywał trzech przyjaciół ojca, niż jego samego._

_Zwłaszcza Severusa, któremu pomimo obciążenia zabójczą liczbą pacjentów, zawsze udało się znaleźć czas, aby przynajmniej raz w tygodniu odwiedzić Potterów i upewnić się, że Lily i Harry'emu nie brakowało towarzystwa. Zwłaszcza, gdy James udawał się polować na tajne bazy Voldemorta, aby go wykończyć._ _Lily nigdy nie była bardziej wdzięczna Severusowi za jego przyjaźń i wsparcie, niż wówczas._

_Teraz, gdy Jamesa już nie było, jeszcze bardziej doceniła swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który zawsze chętnie spędzał swój wolny czas, którego przecież nie miał za wiele, razem z nią i Harrym. Dwa miesiące temu podczas weekendu w spa, Alice Longbottom powiedziała Lily, że wydaje jej się, iż uzdrowiciel Snape nadal wodzi za nią oczami._

— _Kiedyś, gdy byliśmy w szkole robił to bezustannie, Lil, a ja nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek mu przeszło. Chyba, że jest gejem._

_Lily potrząsnęła głową._

— _Nie, Alice, Sev jest w stu procentach heteroseksualny._ — _Przypomniała sobie, jak spojrzał na nią, gdy byli sami w kuchni po południu, kilka dni po pogrzebie Jamesa._ _Jego spojrzenie wyrażało głównie troskę, ale było tam też morze miłości i to nie w przyjacielskim wydaniu. Nie, Severus wyglądał wówczas jak mężczyzna, który pragnie kobiety, którą kocha. Lily wiedziała, że uzdrowiciel dotychczas z nikim się nie związał, bowiem zawsze twierdził, iż jest zbyt zajęty utrzymaniem praktyki by mieć czas na trwały związek. _

_Zawsze jednak udało mu się znaleźć dzień lub dwa dla niej._ _Zaczęła podejrzewać, że Alice miała rację i że Severus kochał ją jak kobietę, a nie tylko jak dobrą przyjaciółkę._ _I że tak było zawsze._

_To było zabawne, pomyślała Lily, jak położyła Harry'ego na drzemkę… Książęcy powab Jamesa ściął ją z nóg w lecie podczas ich szóstego roku._ _Zalecał się i romansował z nią umiejętnie i z pełną finezją, a na koniec przekształcił się w przystojnego młodzieńca, na widok którego jej puls przyspieszał a serce wyrywało się z piersi. James odurzał jej zmysły swoją osobą, a ona poddała się jego wdziękom w trzy miesiące._ _Biedny Severus, wstydliwy i nieśmiały, nie miał żadnych szans przy przebojowym Jamesie. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę wycofał się, zanim mógł pogrążyć się próbą uwiedzenia kobiety, która najwyraźniej nie była nim zainteresowana, jako kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem._

_Przynajmniej tak było wówczas._

_Ale teraz... Teraz Lily stwierdziła, że to Severus powoduje, iż jej serce bije szybciej. Uzdrowiciel, który nie był już chudym, niezgrabnym molem książkowym, ale dojrzałym, genialnym czarodziejem, który w jakiś magiczny sposób przeistoczył się w wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyznę o zabójczym uśmiechu._ _Nocami tęskniła za ramionami Severusa. Chciała czuć jego długie, eleganckie palce przeczesujące jej włosy i usłyszeć jak szepta „kwiatuszku" tym swoim jedwabistym tonem, który powodował, że drżała z pożądania._ _Jakimś cudem przez te kilka długich miesięcy, jej najlepszy przyjaciel stał się dla niej kimś więcej. Kimś, kto ujął ją swą wytrwałością, a czego, wiedziała to teraz, brakowało jej wcześniej._

_Skromny Severus Tobiasz Snape był człowiekiem wielkich żądzy pod maską niepozorności._ _Vi mawiała, że „cicha woda brzegi rwie", co oznaczało, że czasami trzeba było szukać głębiej, niż tylko zadowalać się tym, co widać, aby poznać czyjąś prawdziwą naturę._ _Jednak w wieku siedemnastu lat Lily nie miała na tyle cierpliwości, aby to zrobić i pozwoliła, aby uwiódł ją uprzejmy, zabawny James, będąc przekonaną, że był jej rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi niczym z bajki._

_Teraz, gdy była starsza i mądrzejsza, część z niej zaczęła się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby zaczęła spotykać się z nieporadnym molem książkowym, który kochał ją stałą, niezachwianą, płomienną miłością. Kochał ją tak bardzo, że pozwolił jej odejść ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, zamiast zerwać wszelkie kontakty z Jamesem walcząc o nią._

„_Och, Sev, jak wiele poświęciłeś milcząc?_ _Ile łez musiałeś wylać zdając sobie sprawę z utraconych możliwości?_ _Jak bardzo musiałeś zagrzebać się w ciężkiej pracy, aby ukryć swą zazdrość i zrezygnowanie faktem, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel, tanecznym krokiem ukradł ci dziewczynę i nigdy nawet o tym nie pomyślał?"_

_Patrząc wstecz, przypomniała sobie, że pod koniec szóstego roku Severus nieporęcznie próbował się z nią umówić. Wyszli nawet razem na lody i raz do kina, ale ona nie brała tego na poważnie. A potem pojawił się James. Chłopak, który miał to wszystko, czego brakowało Severusowi: był pewny siebie, przystojny, bogaty, śmiały i całkowicie obojętny na uczucia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela._ _Severus był wtedy skrępowanym i niepewnym nastolatkiem, stłamszonym od dziecka przez nadużywającego go psychicznie i fizycznie ojca, któremu nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by zaprotestować, gdy James odbił mu Lily. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że będzie jej lepiej z innym chłopakiem, który będzie mógł spełnić wszystkie jej życzenia._

„_Byliśmy samolubni i okrutni dla ciebie, Sev", zdała sobie sprawę, czując wyrzuty sumienia._ „_Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogłeś chcieć ode mnie coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń, ale byłeś zbyt nieśmiały, aby wiedzieć, jak wyrazić swoje pragnienia._ _A potem nadszedł siódmy rok, a ty zamieszkałeś wręcz w bibliotece, bezustannie czytając i ucząc się, by móc zdać egzaminy zarówno na aurora, jak i na uzdrowiciela. Wszyscy myśleli, że jesteś po prostu typowym kujonem, mającym obsesję na punkcie nauki, a ty po prostu wolałeś się tam zaszyć by nie musieć widzieć Jamesa i mnie razem._ _Potem skończyłeś studia, a twoja matka umierała, pomimo twoich bezustannych prób znalezienia sposobu, by ją uratować. W tym czasie James i ja planowaliśmy nasz ślub."_

_Wkrótce po ślubie Potterów, Eileen zmarła. Zważywszy, że Severus w zasadzie wyparł się ojca, został sam i po raz kolejny szukał ukojenia w ciężkiej pracy, oddając się swemu prawdziwemu powołaniu, jako mistrz uzdrowiciel. Tylko Lily pozwolił się pocieszyć w tym czasie, nawet Remus nie wiedział, jak bardzo utrata Eileen Snape dotknęła Severusa._ _Doskonale ukrył smutek i żal, ale jakoś Lily wiedziała._ _Zawsze była w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy był zdenerwowany lub cierpiał._ _Jego fasada Spartanina nigdy jej nie zmyliła._ _Z_ _Jamesem było wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze wiedziała, jak się czuł, nigdy nie trzeba było tego zgadywać._

„_Zastanawiam się, co by mi powiedział? Czy zaakceptowałby Severusa, jako mojego ewentualnego partnera?_ _Jeśli nasze role byłyby odwrócone, mam dziwne podejrzenie, graniczące wręcz z pewnością, że James analizowałby listę potencjalnych żon, tym bardziej, iż nigdy nie miał problemu, podobnie, jak Syriusz, z brakiem kobiet wokół siebie, choć solennie obiecywał, że po ślubie nie spojrzy już na żadną."_

_Była dość pewna, że mąż dotrzymał tej obietnicy, ale byli małżeństwem tylko dwa lata i kilka miesięcy. Jakaś część umysłu podszeptywała jej, że James mógłby się w końcu nią znudzić i, ślub lub jego brak nie miałby żadnego znaczenia. Wiedziała, że w niektórych bogatych, czystokrwistych rodzinach posiadanie kochanki było normalnością w pełni akceptowalną przez społeczeństwo. Ojciec Jamesa, Charles miał kochankę, ale dowiedzieli się o tym dopiero po jego śmierci, gdy znaleźli odpowiedni zapis w testamencie._ _James nie był zszokowany. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i powiedział, że jego ojciec zawsze miał pociąg do młodych, pięknych kobiet._ _Lily z drugiej strony czuła się okropnie względem Anny i była wdzięczna losowi, że kobieta już nie żyła, bo na pewno byłaby zraniona niewiernością męża._ _A może nie._ _Może przyjęła to jako status quo._

„_Ja bym tak nie postąpiła. Jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiedziałabym się, że mnie zdradza, to prędzej wręczyłabym mu jego klejnoty na talerzu, niż próbowała chociaż zrozumieć._ _W mojej rodzinie wierność jest najwyższą wartością". _

_Mimo to wciąż myśląc o nowo odkrytych uczuciach względem mistrza uzdrowiciela, zastanawiała się, czy czasem nie jest nielojalna wobec pamięci męża._ _Kochała Jamesa, kochała go płomiennie, z pełną pasją młodzieńczej miłości._ _A on kochał ją tak samo._ _Z kolei_ _jej uczucie do Severusa było inne, tak jak_ _inna była teraz ona… Odbijało się w nim poczucie odpowiedzialności, straty i macierzyństwa, przez co było głębsze, spokojniejsze i bardziej dojrzałe._

_Nie sądziła, że jej to przejdzie, tym bardziej, że sam fakt stał się dla niej bardziej świadomy od pamiętnej rozmowy z Alice._ _Ale czy miała prawo do bliższych relacji z najlepszym przyjacielem męża w chwili, gdy nie minął nawet rok od śmierci Jamesa?_ _Ludzie zaczną plotkować._ _Z drugiej strony, zawsze to robili._ _Czy ją to obchodziło?_ _Nie, nie bardzo._ _A co pomyśleliby o tym Syriusz i Remus?_ _Tego nie wiedziała, ale zamierzała się dowiedzieć._ _Być może, jeśli to z nimi omówi, to pomogą jej uporać się z bezustanną gonitwą myśli, a następnie będzie mogła stworzyć nowy związek z Severusem, bez wyrzutów sumienia._

„_Muszę z nimi wkrótce porozmawiać._ _Może jutro?_"

_Gdy żył James, niedzielne obiady spożywali z Łapą, Lunatykiem i Severusem._ _Od jego śmierci, Lily spędzała niedzielę z rodzicami i Harrym._ _Być może teraz nadszedł odpowiedni moment by wskrzesić tę tradycję, zwłaszcza, że w ten weekend Severus miał pilne wezwanie i nie mógłby uczestniczyć w obiedzie._ _Tak, jutrzejszy posiłek będzie dla niej doskonałą okazją na dyskusję z Syriuszem i Remusem._

_Jak się okazało, dwóch aurorów wpadło na ten sam pomysł. Po posiłku, gdy Harry został ułożony na drzemkę, zebrali się w kuchni przy herbacie i ciastkach. Lily zapytała wówczas Syriusza, jak długo według niego powinien trwać okres żałoby. _

_Auror przez chwilę spoglądał na nią lekko zdezorientowany._

— _Cóż… myślę, że to zależy od osoby, Lil... Prawda, Lunatyk?_

_Remus również się zamyślił._

— _Tak. Niektóre osoby nawet latami starają się pogodzić z czyjąś śmiercią. Inne z kolei są w stanie uporać się ze swoim smutkiem w krótszym czasie. Dlaczego? Czy myślisz o porzuceniu żałobnych strojów?_ — _zażartował, bo Lily po pogrzebie ubierała się niezmiernie stonowanie. _

_Skinęła głową._

— _Wiem, że minęło dopiero sześć miesięcy, ale potrzebuję... zmian._

— _To dobrze._ _James byłby pierwszą osobą, która powiedziałaby ci, że życie jest dla żywych, a nie umarłych _—_ powiedział Syriusz z powagą, a jego brązowe oczy przepełnione były współczuciem._

— _Z pewnością właśnie tak by powiedział_—_ potwierdził Remus._ — _Zawsze mówił, że gdy nadejdzie jego czas, nie chce żebyśmy płakali i jęczeli, jaka to strata. Chciałby, żebyśmy się upili, powiedzieli ludziom o tym, jakim był cholernym buntownikiem i uczcili jego życie, a nie śmierć, bo na pewno, jako załoga Merlina, będzie się świetnie bawić w niebie. _

— _Pamiętam, jak to mówił _—_ zaśmiał się Syriusz._ — _To typowe dla niego. Mówił również, że to, co sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, to przeżycie jak najpełniej swojego życia, bo masz je przecież tylko jedno._

— _I_ _zrobił to _—_ powiedziała Lily cicho._ — _W_ _każdej minucie swojego życia._

— _Z wyjątkiem, gdy jako dziecko wpadł w kłopoty ze swoim ojcem lub jednym z profesorów _—_ zaśmiał się Lupin._

— _Tak, ale nawet wtedy myślał w sposób: „cholera, tym razem mnie złapali, ale to nic, zawsze jest jeszcze jutro, aby przekonać się, co jeszcze można wymyślić, aby doprowadzić ich do szału" _—_ uśmiechnął się Łapa._ — _Jakąś __godzinę spędził ubolewając nad tym, że wpadł w kłopoty, a po kolejnych pięciu minutach zastanawiał się już nad kolejnym dowcipem._

— _To prawda. Pamiętam, jak raz powiedział mi, że zamierza rzucić Śmierdzącą Klątwę na swoją najmniej ulubioną ciotkę… chyba nazywała się Tilly… Gdy zapytałam go, czy nie boi się, że wpadnie w kłopoty, roześmiał się i powiedział: „No cóż, pewnie skończy się na tym, że tata spierze mi tyłek swoim pantoflem, ale nie będzie to pierwszy raz, a ryzyko to połowa zabawy"_ — _przypomniała Lily, nostalgicznie się uśmiechając._

— _Biedny Charles. Musiał zużyć chyba cały sklep obuwniczy, próbując zdyscyplinować Jamesa _— _zachichotał Remus._

— _Co najmniej_ _dziesięć par _—_ powiedział Syriusz, udając, że ma dreszcze._ — _A James za każdym razem obiecywał, że będzie się od teraz zachowywał i jakoś nigdy nie mógł dotrzymać tej obietnicy._

_Lily pokiwała głową. Mimo, że nie zawsze rozumiała istotę psot Jamesa, to wiedziała, że tak naprawdę nigdy z nich nie wyrósł. Nawet, jako dorosły auror, w sercu na zawsze pozostał małym dzieckiem, i pewnie nie zmieniłoby się bez względu na wiek._

— _A myślisz, że James byłby… hmm… no nie wiem... jeśli... no... zaczęłabym ponownie się z kimś umawiać?_

_Syriusz uniósł brew._

— _Pytasz, czy myślę, że jesteś nielojalna wobec pamięci Jamesa?_

— _No cóż... w pewnym sensie... tak._

— _Lil, kochanie… Myślę, że James byłby pierwszą osobą, która powiedziałaby ci, że należy robić to, co sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwa _—_ odpowiedział Remus._

— _Masz stuprocentową rację, Lunatyk. James nigdy nie chciałby żebyś smuciła się do końca życia, albo... postawiła go na jakimś piedestale. W rzeczywistości, gdyby tutaj był, to pewnie zaprosiłby chłopaka na obiad i sprawdził, czy lubi twoje gotowanie. Kiedyś mi powiedział, że mężczyzna i kobieta zostali stworzeni do tego, by być razem. _

— _Naprawdę tak myślicie?_

— _Tak, Lily. James nigdy nie chciałby, abyś stała się zgorzkniałą wdową, a Harry potrzebuje przecież dobrego wzorca w życiu _— _poinformował ją Remus._

— _Hej!_ _A my to nie jesteśmy wystarczająco dobrzy?_ — _prychnął Syriusz, udając, że obraził._

— _Słodki Merlinie, Siri. Ty to możesz być wzorem dla Niefortunnego Psotnika Roku, a ja dla Anonimowego Wilkołaka. A to nie są rzeczy, które powinny zaprzątać uwagę Harry'ego każdego dnia._

— _Ok, może masz rację._ — _Black_ _spojrzał na Lily przebiegle._ — _Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli, Lil, czy tylko tak pytasz, dla zasady?_

— _Cóż... ja... myślałam wiele o… hmm… spotykaniu się z Sevem._

— _Ha!_ — _krzyknął Syriusz, uderzając się w kolano._ — _Wiedziałem! Co ci mówiłem, Remus? Że widziałem jak Lily pożera Seva wzrokiem, kiedy byliśmy tu razem ostatni raz._

— _Po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy miałeś co do czegoś rację _— _zauważył wilkołak._ — _Czy Sev wie?_

_Lily potrząsnęła głową._

— _Nie, ja... jeszcze mu nie powiedziałam. Chciałam być pewna, że nie szkodzę pamięci Jamesa ani nic takiego._

— _Nigdy byś tego nie zrobiła, Lil. James jest bohaterem, pamięć o nim zawsze będzie złota i lśniąca, bez względu na wszystko _—_ powiedział Syriusz._ — _Rób to, co czujesz, że jest dla ciebie najlepsze, Lil. Jedno ci mogę powiedzieć… nigdy nie znajdziesz innego mężczyzny, który będzie kochał Harry'ego tak jak Severus._

— _To już drugi raz w ciągu jednego dnia masz absolutną rację. To musi być cud _— _uśmiechnął się Lunatyk, a Syriusz łypnął na niego spod oka._ — _Większość mężczyzn zgodziłaby się na obecność Harry'ego w waszym życiu tylko ze względu na ciebie, ale nie Sev. On go kocha równie mocno jak ciebie, Lily._

— _Powiedział ci to?_ —_ spytała, czując jak szybko bije jej serce. _

— _Cóż… nie słowami, ale przy wielu okazjach można było zauważyć, że działa, jak zakochany w tobie o szaleństwa. Nigdy nie patrzył na żadną kobietę, tak jak na ciebie_ — _stwierdził Remus, czerwieniąc się lekko._

— _Oh. A jak na mnie patrzy, Lunatyk?_ — _zapytała Lily figlarnie._

— _Jakbyś była ostatnią kobietą na ziemi. A może jedyną kobietą na ziemi _—_ odparł poważnie wilkołak._

— _Tak, Sev wpadł po same uszy _—_ mruknął Syriusz._ — _Posłuchaj kogoś, kto coś o tym wie._

— _Tak_ _jakbyś kiedykolwiek kochał kogoś w ten sposób, Łapa _—_ parsknął Remus. _

— _Prawie kochałem Christine w ten sposób _—_ argumentował animag._ — _Tylko, że przeniosła się do Paryża._

— _Tak, tak… Dzień, w którym się ustatkujesz się z jedną kobietą, Łapa, będzie dniem trzydziestych urodzin Harry'ego. _

— _Nie ma nic złego w małej odmianie, Remus._

_Remus przewrócił oczami._ _Potem spojrzał na wdowę po swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i powiedział:_

— _Lily, umów się z Sevem i nie martw się o ducha Jamesa, który wróci żeby cię prześladować. Rogacz pierwszy powiedziałby ci, że jesteś w dobrych rękach, a Harry nie będzie dorastał, czując się niechcianym przez ojczyma._

— _Sev jest dobrym facetem, Lily i naprawdę troszczy się o ciebie. James by to zrozumiał. Cholera, skarbie, on prawdopodobnie byłby przeszczęśliwy, że spotykasz się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, a nie jakiś facetem z ulicy, którego musielibyśmy nauczyć odpowiednich manier _— _powiedział Syriusz._

_Lily uśmiechnęła się._

— _Dzięki, chłopaki. Naprawdę bardzo mi pomogliście._

— _Niezmiernie __się cieszę. A tak przy okazji, nie masz czasem piwa? Jestem normalnie zasuszony_ — _spytał Syriusz, bezwstydnie żebrząc. _

— _Trzymaj, kundlu _—_ roześmiała się Lily i przywołała dla niego butelkę Mystic Micka._ — _Dzięki za radę._

— _Zawsze do usług, Lil _— _uśmiechnął się, mrugnąwszy Syriusz, po czym otworzył butelkę i pociągnął długi łyk piwa._

— _Też chcesz__, Lunatyk?_

— _Dzięki, ale nie mogę. Jest za blisko do pełni. Eliksir tojadowy, który warzy mi Sev nie reaguje za dobrze z alkoholem _— _odpowiedział Remus z żalem._ — _Ale jeśli masz colę, to poproszę._

_Lily wezwała z lodówki colę dla aurora, a dla siebie napój imbirowy. Delektując się w ciszy swoimi napojami, każdy myślał o dwóch bardzo różnych znajomych, a Lily poczuła, jak dręczący ją niepokój znika._

_Syriusz wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Remusem._ _Teraz wszystko, co musieli zrobić, to przekonać Severusa, że Lily chciałaby by był dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. A potem mogli oglądać latające iskry nad tą dwójką._


	7. Nigdy najlepszy, zawsze drugi

**7. Nigdy najlepszy, zawsze drugi**

* * *

><p>— Co się dzieje z małym Ronem, Molly? — zapytał mistrz uzdrowiciel Snape, kiedy Molly Weasley weszła do jego gabinetu, trzymając najmłodszego syna na biodrze. Była odrobinę spocona, Ron nie był lekki, a ona była przecież w szóstym miesiącu ciąży. To było jej siódme dziecko i jak ślubowała podczas ostatniego badania prenatalnego, jej ostatnie. — Powiedziałem Arturowi, dziewczynka czy nie, to jest koniec, uzdrowicielu Sev. Nie było cię tutaj, gdy rodziłam pozostałą szóstkę, ale po tej ciąży, obojętnie czy to będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka… Ja. Mam. Dość.<p>

— Nie sposób cię winić, Molly — powiedział jej wtedy Severus, przed rzuceniem na nią rutynowego zaklęcia położniczo-diagnostycznego.

Ale ta wizyta nie dotyczyła jej ciąży, a najmłodszego syna, który miał dwadzieścia jeden miesięcy, będąc prawie w tym samym wieku, co Harry. Jak cały klan Weasleyów chłopczyk odziedziczył po ojcu płonące rude włosy. Był ubrany w bordowy sweter z dzianiny z wielkim R na przodzie. Severus wiedział, że to robota Molly - kobieta kochała robótki na drutach oraz szydełku i zawsze szyła odzież dla rodziny i wszelkich przyjaciół. Severus miał od niej kilka czapek, rękawiczek, dwa szale i wełniany sweter; większość z nich dostał w ramach podziękowania za opiekę medyczną jej rodziny. (Przeważnie rezygnował ze swojego honorarium, ponieważ wiedział, jak trudno było związać koniec z końcem tak licznej rodzinie, a on nigdy nie mógłby żerować na nikim w takim położeniu.)

Chłopiec uczepił się Molly zawzięcie, pociągając nosem i płacząc.

— Teraz, Ronnie, po prostu usiąść na stole, malutki i niech uzdrowiciel Sev popatrzy na ciebie, dobrze? — Matriarchat Weasley mówiła tonem łagodnym, ale stanowczym. Posadziła dziecko na wyściełanym stole z ciężkim westchnieniem.— Przysięgam, on staje się z dnia na dzień coraz cięższy.

— Radziłbym ci przestać go nosić, Molly — ostrzegł lekarz. — Nie chcesz przecież stracić kręgosłupa. Ronnie jest już wystarczająco duży, aby chodzić samemu, prawda, kolego? — Severus odwrócił się do chłopca, którego dolna warga drżała, a oczy szybko napełniały się łzami.

— Tak. Nie zastrzyk, uzdrowicielu Sev, proszę! — jęknął.

— Spokojnie, dziecko. To jeszcze nie jest czas szczepień — zapewnił go Severus, jednocześnie tarmosząc jego niesforne włosy. — Molly, co się z nim dzieje?

Molly wyglądała na nieco zakłopotaną.

— Cóż, uzdrowicielu Sev… On, uch… Wciągnął nosem siedem fasolek Bertiego Bottsa. Osadziły się dość ciasno, także… nie dałam rady się ich pozbyć. Billy tak kiedyś zrobił, ale wepchnął do nosa tylko trzy fasolki, zanim go złapałam, więc udało mi się jakoś wyciągnąć je za pomocą zaklęcia kichającego.

— Rozumiem. Dlaczego włożyłeś fasolki do nosa, młody człowieku?

Ron wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na swoje niebieskie buciki.

— Bo Georgie mi tak powiedział. Powiedział, że wszyscy dzielni chłopcy to robią.

Molly jęknęła.

— Obawiam się, że bliźniaki szybko wpędzą mnie do grobu. Ronnie, ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś nie słuchaj swoich braci? Oni po prostu chcą ci zrobić psikusa.

— W dodatku niezbyt mądrego — powiedział Severus, wyciągając różdżkę. — Dobrze, niech na to spojrzę. — Stuknął różdżką w głowę, by oczarować wzrok na wyostrzony niczym laser, tak by mógł zajrzeć do nosa dziecka i upewnić się przed wydobyciem fasolek, że żadna z nich nie utknęła na kawałku wystającej chrząstki lub kości. Delikatnie przechylił głowę Rona do tyłu i poruszył nos ręką.

— Och!

— Przepraszam. Wiem, że to niewygodne, ale muszę zobaczyć, jak daleko są te fasolki.

Ron piszczał jak Severus zręcznie sondował jego nos. Po chwili uzdrowiciel puścił chłopca.

— Cóż, widziałem gorsze przypadki. Jestem to w stanie wyjąć w… cóż, jakieś siedem minut. Jednak po pierwsze, muszę delikatnie znieczulić nos, Ronnie. — Stuknął różdżką przed nosem Rona, mrucząc urok paraliżujący.

Nos małego chłopca zdrętwiał. Następnie Severus przywołał fiolkę eliksiru donosowego i cienki zakraplacz laboratoryjny.

— Teraz zakroplę ci nos, żeby go nawilżyć. Pochyl głowę do tyłu, proszę. Dobra robota!

Severus ostrożnie zakropił po trzy krople eliksiru do każdego nozdrza.

Ron trochę pokasływał, choć aplikowany lek tak naprawdę nie sprawiał żadnego dyskomfortu.

— Już?

— Nie, jeszcze nie. Teraz trzeba wydobyć te fasolki, głuptasku.

— Jak zamierzasz to zrobić, Severusie?

— Prosty urok wyciągający, Molly — odpowiedział Severus, a potem usiadł na stole i wyciągnął ułożył sobie chłopca w pozycji półleżącej na kolanach. — Nie powinien czuć zbyt wiele. Gotowy? Jeden. Dwa. Trzy. _Extracto Nauso!_

Severus wskazał różdżką, a srebrzysta nić, która z niej wystrzeliła niczym strzała poleciała prosto w kierunku nosa malca. Szybki ruch różdżką wykonany przez uzdrowiciela sprawił, że fasolka wyleciała z nosa prosto na stół. Ron zaczął się wiercić.

— Spokojnie, Ronnie. Jedna fasolka z głowy… to znaczy z nosa.

Severus kontynuował pracę, wydobywając kolejne fasolki w tempie jednej na minutę. To tak naprawdę nie bolało, ale był to rodzaj presji, w związku z czym Ron jęczał, a w końcu zaczął płakać. Severus pogłaskał go po główce, a Molly szeptała:

— W porządku, kochanie, to już prawie koniec. Jesteś bardzo dzielnym chłopczykiem.

Wreszcie wypadła ostatnia fasolka, więc Severus szybko zastosował dwie krople eliksiru łagodzącego ból do chłopca biednego nosa, a następnie posadził go prosto.

— Dobrze, Ron. To była jedna z najprostszych ekstrakcji, jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadzałem. Oto czekoladowa żaba w prezencie za to, że byłeś takim dzielnym pacjentem. — Skinął ręką, a czekoladowa żaba pojawiła się na stole obok Rona, który chwycił ją skwapliwie.

— Ronnie, co się mówi? — napomniała Molly.

— Dzięki.

— Proszę bardzo. Następnym razem pamiętaj, że fasolki są do jedzenia, a nie do wkładania do nosa. Pamiętaj, że dzięki nosowi możesz wszystko poczuć, ale on nie będzie mógł działać poprawnie, jeśli go zatkasz fasolką — skarcił łagodnie Severus.

— Okay, uzdrowicielu Sev. Będę pamiętał — powiedział Ron uroczyście, mocno ściskając pudełko z czekoladową żabą. — Następnym razem wsadzę ją w nos Georgiego!

— Och, Ron! — jęknęła Molly, a Severus starał się powstrzymać od śmiechu. — Nie należy wkładać fasolki do nosa twojego brata. Chociaż czeka ich długie kazanie za mówienie ci, żebyś zrobił coś, co wiedzieli, że jest niewłaściwe. Pewnie wyśle je również do łóżka bez kolacji. — Pokręciła głową ze smutkiem. — Ach, radość wychowywania chłopców. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem to dziewczynka. —Poklepała się lekko, choć wymownie po zaokrąglonym brzuchu. — Ile jestem ci winna, Severusie?

— Sześć knutów — odpowiedział niezwłocznie uzdrowiciel.

— Severusie! To nie wystarczy nawet na pokrycie kosztów kropli do nosa!

— Sześć knutów, pani Weasley — powtórzył stanowczo. Obniżył koszta do absolutnego minimum, ale nie na tyle, by wyjść na protekcjonalnego.

— Severusie, nigdy się nie dorobisz majątku, jeśli będziesz leczył za darmo — zganiła go Molly, po czym sięgnęła do torebki i podała mu odliczone monety.

— Phi! To prawda, ale nie jestem uzdrowicielem po to, aby zarabiać pieniądze. Robię to, co uważam za słuszne, Molly. Dziękuję. — Severus schował pieniądze. Później odda je do kierownika biura, którym był szwajcarski goblin, a ten na koniec dnia złoży je na rachunku bankowym.

— Nie, uzdrowicielu Sev, to ja _dziękuję. _— Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem podniosła syna. — Chodź, Ronnie, czas wrócić do domu i zacząć wieczerzę. Możesz jeść żabę, ale dopiero po zjedzeniu wszystkich warzyw, dobrze?

— Oj, mamo! — jęknął maluch, machając Severusowi na pożegnanie, gdy opuszczali gabinet.

Wkrótce po wyjściu Molly z Ronem, nowa pielęgniarka pani Perkins, anonsowała kolejnego pacjenta, panią Bellingham, który skarżyła się na ból brzucha i podrażnienie jelit.

Do czasu, gdy przyjął wszystkich pacjentów przewidzianych na ten dzień, Severus czuł sie, jakby został wielokrotnie przejechany przez Hogwart Express. I to nie było zwykłe wyczerpanie fizyczne. Jego magiczny rdzeń, podobnie jak głowa, straszliwie bolał. Na szczęście był do tego w miarę przyzwyczajony - na ogół przyjmował ponad siedemdziesięciu pacjentów w ciągu dnia. Problem każdego pacjenta był inny, ponieważ Severus był czymś w rodzaju mugolskiego lekarza-internisty, a zarazem specjalistą w magicznych zaburzeń spowodowanych zaklęciami (a często i klątwami). Trzy noce w tygodniu pracował na Oddziale Magicznych Chorób i Urazów w Świętym Mungu, lecząc pacjentów, którzy zostali trafieni klątwą, bądź zaklęciami albo, którym nie wyszło jakieś magiczne doświadczenie.

Na szczęście, dzisiaj nie był jeden z tych dni. Miał nadzieję na szybki powrót do domu i relaks z filiżanką gorącej indyjskiej herbaty w ręku, przegryzając cynamonowe bułeczki przygotowane dla niego przez Molly, które odkrył na biurku wraz z podziękowaniem. Typowa Molly Weasley! Dawno temu zorientowała się, że przepadał za słodyczami, i czasem sprawiała mu takie niespodzianki – zawsze doceniał ten szczery i wzruszający gest. Czasami Molly przypomniała mu Eileen, która starała się wysyłać mu paczki do szkoły z domowym chlebem, ciastkami i cukierkami tak często, jak tylko mogła. Zawsze czekał na nie z utęsknieniem, ponieważ w tamtym czasie Eileen była jedyną osobą z rodziny, który o niego dbała.

Podniósł małe pudełko z cynamonowymi bułeczkami i szykował się do rzucenia zaklęcia blokującego na drzwi gabinetu, kiedy zawibrowało lusterko w kieszeni jego szaty.

_Do stu hipogryfów, co znowu?_ Zastanawiał się z irytacją, próbując masować jego lewą skroń i wygrzebać lusterko z kieszeni szaty w tym samym czasie.

Dziękował Merlinowi, że żaden z jego stażystów go nie widział, bo prawdopodobnie wyglądał, jakby miał jakieś tiki nieznanej choroby. W końcu udało mu się wyciągnąć zwierciadło:

— Uzdrowiciel Snape, w czym mogę pomóc?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu w lusterku ukazała się twarz Remusa.

— Hej, Sev. Chciałem cię zapytać, czy masz ochotę dołączyć do mnie i Syriusza podczas obiadu.

— Tak długo, jak żaden z was nie weźmie się za gotowanie — zażartował Snape lekko – żaden z Auror nie umiał przyrządzić czegoś jadalnego, ponieważ obaj zostali wychowani przez skrzaty domowe.

— Nawet o tym nie myślałem. Ostatni raz, gdy próbowałem gotować, prawie spaliłem dom — przyznał nieśmiało wilkołak. — Gotowanie zostawiłem Misty, mojemu skrzatu. Tak jest bezpieczniej.

— Dobry pomysł, Lunatyk. Bo nie ma gorszego zapachu niż nadpalony wilkołak.

— Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne, Sev. Więc... przyjdziesz, czy nie?

— Do ciebie?

— Tak. Chyba nie chcesz postawić stopy we włościach Siriego. To… uch...

— Tragedia?

— Tak, można tak powiedzieć. Wiesz, jaki on ma stosunek do sprzątania. Zresztą, kolacja jest o siódmej, więc powinieneś mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zdążyć ze wszystkim.

— Dzięki, Lunatyk. Przyniosę deser.

— Wspaniale. Do zobaczenia.

Lusterko pociemniało, gdy Remus przerwał połączenie.

Severus lekko odchrząknął i skończył zabezpieczanie swojego gabinetu. Pożegnał się w recepcji z niektórymi pielęgniarkami, które miały dyżury, a potem aportował się do mieszkania, gdzie wziął błyskawiczny prysznic i zmienił ubranie z białej szaty, na coś bardziej odpowiedniego do wyjście na kolację. _Dzięki Merlinowi, że Molly zrobiła te cynamonowe bułeczki_, pomyślał, gdy gorąca woda kojąco obmywała z jego mięśni trudy całego dnia.

Godzinę później Sev siedział już przy stole w jadalni Remusa, ciesząc się pieczonym rostbefem w sosie, podpiekanymi, czerwonymi ziemniaki z masłem i czosnkiem oraz świeżą, zieloną fasolką szparagową, wraz ze świeżymi bułeczkami ociekającymi masłem. Cały posiłek został przygotowany przez Misty, skrzata domowego Lupina, którego odziedziczył wraz z domem, gdy zmarli jego rodzice.

Severus w czasie wakacji spędził wiele szczęśliwych godzin w rezydencji Lupina. Eileen starała się, żeby po powrocie do domu w czasie przerwy świątecznej i wakacji jak najrzadziej przebywał na Spinner End, tak by mógł wraz z przyjaciółmi cieszyć się czasem wolnym i nie martwić się o Tobiasza, który w każdej chwili mógł wrócić do domu z kolejnej nieudanej akji i w pijackiej furii wyładowywać się na nim. Severus wolał przebywać w domu Remusa niż Blacka, bo Casseopia, matka Syriusza, była bardzo uprzedzona do czarodziejów pół-krwi, których traktowała raczej, jako obywateli drugiej klasy, niż pełnoprawnych członków czarodziejskiego świata. Z kolei Regulus, młodszy brat Syriusza, było denerwującym kapusiem.

Z kolei rodzice Remusa, John i Belinda, nigdy nie dbali o jego status półkrwi, traktując go niezmiernie serdecznie, a Severus zawsze czuł się tam komfortowo, choć nie tak wygodnie, jak u Evansów. Potterowie również były w porządku w stosunku do niego, ale ich wielki dwór onieśmielał młodego chłopca, który nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego rozmachu i często gubił się w ich posiadłości.

Ponadto James miał kilku krewnych, którzy zawsze krzywili nosem na jego widok. W rzeczywistości jeden z wybryków Jamesa odegrany na starszej ciotce był właśnie w jego imieniu, pomimo iż Severus nalegał, żeby Rogacz tego nie robił. Ale James nie chciał go słuchać, zamierzał dokonać swojej małej wendetty i skończył przełożony przez kolana ojca. Severus przypomniał sobie, jak skulił się z przerażenia, gdy wściekły mężczyzna przyszedł do nich, chcąc dowiedzieć się, kto spowodował, że ciotka Tilly śmierdziała jak stos odchodów. Był pewien, że starszy Potter albo ich porządnie przeklnie, albo równie porządnie ich wszystkich spierze.

Patriarcha rodu Potterów od razu wiedział, że to jego syn był odpowiedzialny za ten kawał, dlatego ukarał tylko jego. Charles był człowiekiem sprawiedliwym i miał jasne zasady, więc nigdy nie zdyscyplinowałby żadnego dziecka oprócz swojego i Syriusza, który był jego chrześniakiem. Ta zasada sprawiła niemałą ulgę młodemu Severusowi - obawiał się bowiem że sprawa skończy się tym, że będzie obwiniany za żart Jamesa, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na lanie pantofelkiem; tej „przyjemności" uraczał zbyt wiele razy we własnym domu.

Jego rozważania zostały przerwane przez pytanie Remusa:

— Jak tam praktyka, Sev?

— Dzisiaj miałem dość rutynowych spraw. Za wyjątkiem małego Rona Weasleya, który postanowił włożyć pół woreczka fasolek Bertiego Bottsa do nosa i musiałem je wyciągać.

Na samą myśl Syriusz zzieleniał.

— Ugh! Czy możemy nie dyskutować o tym podczas obiadu?

Remus się roześmiał.

— Słodki Merlinie, co on sobie myślał?

— Kto wie, dzieci robią wiele bardzo dziwnych rzeczy w tym wieku — odpowiedział mistrz uzdrowiciel.

— Brzmi jak coś, na co pewnie też wpadłeś, Łapa.

Syriusz się zarumienił.

— Wiesz, jak teraz tak o tym pomyślę, to... Myślę, że _zrobiłem_ coś podobnego tylko, że zamiast fasolek użyłem pereł mojej matki.

Severus spojrzał na Remusa.

— Casseopia musiała być... wściekła! — Zaczął się śmiać.

Remus dołączył do niego. Obaj wyobrazili sobie zupełne przerażenie na twarzy matki Syriusza - wiedźma o nienagannych manierach i wyglądzie, która miała wstręt do brudu i nieporządku.

Syriusz udawał, że się dąsa, ale po chwili przyłączył się do ogólnego śmiechu.

Kiedy przestał się śmiać, Remus zapytał:

— Jak tam randki z gorącymi stażystkami, mistrzu uzdrowicielu?

Severus spojrzał znad ostatniego kawałka wołowiny na talerzu, przełknął i odpowiedział:

— Nie umawiam się z moimi stażystkami, Lunatyk, niezależnie kim są i jak wyglądają. To zła polityka, która stwarza zbyt duże tarcie pomiędzy personelem a mną, a to jest ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chcę.

— Och? Szkoda. Ta pielęgniarka… mała brunetka, którą widziałem, gdy ostatni raz przyszedłem odebrać mój eliksir tojadowy była naprawdę wystrzałowa — westchnął tęsknie Remus.

— Amanda Mellin? — domyślił się Severus. — Właśnie skończyła pierwszy rok. Jest niezmiernie inteligentna. Tylko dlatego, że się z nią nie umawiam nie znaczy, że ty nie możesz, Lunatyk.

— Hmmm. Będę musiał o tym pomyśleć. — Remus spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a potem powiedział: — A jest w ogóle jakaś dziewczyna, może poza twoją praktyką, z którą zamierzasz się umówić, Sev?

Severus nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w swój talerz.

— Myślę, że mogę się domyślać, kto to — wtrącił Syriusz. — Ma metr sześćdziesiąt, długie, rude włosy, szmaragdowe oczy i jest najładniejszym kwiatem w ogrodzie.

Severus wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

— Black, bądź poważny. Nie mogę umówić się z Lily. Ona teraz nie myśli o związku z kimś, a już najmniej ze mną.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz, Sev?

— My... Cóż... Umówiliśmy się podczas naszego szóstego roku. I nam... nie wyszło.

— Sev, to dlatego, że James wiedział, jak flirtować z kobietą, a ty nie — odparł Syriusz. — Szkoda, że nigdy nie zapytałeś mnie wtedy o radę. — Auror odchrząknął. — Gdyby James wiedział, że coś czujesz do Lily...

— To zaśmiałby mi się w twarz. Nie byłem wówczas dla niego konkurencją. Byłem zbyt onieśmielony by mówić z Lily o czymkolwiek innym, niż o szkole. A nie zamierzałem być drugim najlepszym, nawet jeśli tym pierwszym byłby mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

— Trudno cię winić — powiedział Remus, przyzywając Misty by posprzątała puste talerze. — Ale nie jesteś już szesnastolatkiem, Sev i nie musisz być drugim najlepszym, wobec nikogo. Teraz jesteś znanym i cenionym uzdrowicielem i mistrzem eliksirów.

— Remus, co sprawia, że myślisz, że Lily _chciałaby _się ze mną umówić? James zmarł zaledwie sześć miesięcy temu, a ona wciąż go opłakuje.

— I pewnie zawsze będzie. Ale to nie znaczy, że jej życie uczuciowe się skończyło, Sev — zauważył Syriusz.

Remus się zgodził.

— Nie ma prawa, które mówi, że kobieta ma opłakiwać zmarłego męża przez rok czy coś w tym stylu, zanim zacznie znowu się z kimś umawiać. Nie żyjemy w osiemnastym wieku, Severusie. Żal i smutek nie są logiczne i nigdy nie rozumiałem idei koncepcji o próbie ich rozbicia. Myślę, że to moja natura wilka sprawia, że wiem, iż jest miejsce i czas dla wszystkich rzeczy: narodzin, śmierci, smutku i miłości. Gdy umiera bliska osoba jest czas by się smucić, a gdy ten okres się skończy, trzeba żyć dalej. Nie ma znaczenia, jak długo to trwa, kiedy zakończysz żałobę, oznacza to koniec. Och, boleść po stracie tego, który odszedł, pozostanie na zawsze w sercu, ale to nie jest kalectwo. Można sobie z tym poradzić. Myślę, że Lily właśnie doszła do tego punktu.

Severus uniósł brew.

— A co sprawia, że myślisz, iż pomyślała o mnie jak o facecie, Lunatyk? Jestem zupełnym przeciwieństwem Jamesa.

— Może właśnie dlatego — odpowiedział Lunatyk.

— Sam nie wiem... Jestem jej przyjacielem, zawsze byłem jej przyjacielem, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że mógłbym być kimś więcej… A gdy James się nią zainteresował... — urwał, przypominając sobie gorzki, ostry ból w klatce piersiowej, jakby to było wczoraj.

— Sev, miała szesnaście lat. Teraz jest dorosła. Jej uczucia się zmieniły. Myślę, że ona zauważyła to, czego brakowało jej wcześniej — powiedział mu Syriusz.

— Zauważyła, co? Jak żałośnie jestem w niej zakochany? — roześmiał się szyderczo Severus, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się ironicznie.

Ale Syriusz nie zamierzał się naigrawać:

— Sev, przestań! — zaprotestował animag. — Cholera, człowieku, nie jesteś już zakompleksionym szesnastolatkiem. Możesz się tak czuć, ale taki nie jesteś. Jesteś cholernym bohaterem i wspaniałym mistrzem uzdrowicielem, a to co przeklęty Tobiasz próbował ci wmówić lata temu, że jesteś bezwartościowym kawałkiem śmiecia, to jedno wielkie gówno! Tuzin razy pokazałeś mu, jak bardzo się mylił, Sev. Ja to wiem, Lunatyk to wie i Lily też to wie.

Severus spojrzał na przyjaciela z powątpieniem.

— Nie wierzysz mi? Zapytaj ją, Sev. Zapytaj ją, czy lubi cię, nie tylko jako przyjaciela — nalegał Syriusz.

— Nie mogę tego _zrobić!_

— Dlaczego nie? Zapomniałeś, jak mówić po angielsku, stary? To tylko słowa. Uśmiechasz się i mówisz: „Lily, masz ochotę gdzieś ze mną wyjść?" A potem…

— …A ona patrzy na mnie, jakbym był skończonym debilem… Robię z siebie idiotę i niszczę naszą przyjaźń. — Severus pokręcił głową.

— Skąd wiesz, co ona powie? — zapytał Remus.

— Ponieważ nie zauważała mnie wcześniej, Lunatyk. Byłem w niej tak zakochany, że prawie wybuchłem. A ona nigdy nie patrzyła na mnie jak na faceta, tylko jak na przyjaciela.

— A czy ty ją nadal tak kochasz?

— Tak.

— To zaufaj mi, Sev. Pokaż jej to, a będzie z tobą. Zaryzykuj. Lily jest dorosła, ty również. Idź do niej. Nie pożałujesz.

Mistrz uzdrowiciel wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej niepewnego, niż wcześniej.

Syriusz prawie zacisnął zęby z frustracji. Merlinie, dlaczego Severus musiał być tak cholernie _uparty?_ Zdecydował się zagrać ostatnią kartą, która miał nadzieję pomoże przekonać Severusa do odrobiny odwagi. Snape miał za dużo do stracenia, jeśli nie powiedziałby Lily o swoich prawdziwych uczuciach do niej.

— W porządku. Jeśli ty tego nie powiesz, Snape, _ja to zrobię._ Będę, hmm… jak to mawiali nasi rodzice? O, wiem… swatem. Pójdę do Lily i powiem jej, że umierasz z miłości do niej, a ona musi z tobą być zanim zmarnieje, sama jak palec.

— Zrób to, Black, a cię uduszę! Trzymaj się od tego z dala! — warknął Severus. — Potrzebuję ciebie za swata, jak dziurę w głowie.

— Czyli zamierzasz zaprosić Lily na randkę, tak? — spytał Syriusz, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela. — Bo jeśli nie... Mam pod ręką garść proszku Fiuu, kolego.

— Syriusz — prychnął na przyjaciela Sev. — Nie boję się jej zapytać, po prostu uważam, że potrzebuje więcej czasu, aby pozbierać się po śmierci męża.

— Nic jej nie dolega.

— Skąd to niby wiesz, co?

— Ponieważ Lily tak powiedziała — zadeklarował Syriusz triumfalnie.

Severus wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

— Ona... naprawdę tak powiedziała?

— Tak. Prawda, Lunatyk?

Wilkołak skinął głową z powagą.

Severus przenosił wzrok z jednego przyjaciela na drugiego.

— To nie jest wasz jakiś chory żart, prawda? — spytał podejrzliwie.

Dwaj Aurorzy pokręcili głowami gwałtownie.

— Nie ma mowy, Sev. Nigdy byśmy ci czegoś takiego nie zrobili — uspokoił go Remus.

— Jesteśmy poważni, jak nigdy, kolego. Lily jest gotowa znowu się z kimś umówić. I chce iść z tobą.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Sev, wiesz, że jako wilkołak czuję feromony, prawda?

— Tak.

— Cóż… z tego powodu ludzkie emocje są dla mnie łatwe do odczytania. Dlatego ludzie tak naprawdę nie mogą mnie okłamać. Kiedy Lily wymienia twoje imię, Snape, jej feromony... są obłąkane z pragnienia. Więc muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz cholernie duże szanse z nią, człowieku.

Severus zapatrzył się w niedokończoną pieczeń na swoim talerzu. Słowa Remusa, wypowiedziane tak rzeczowo, uderzyły go niczym cios pięścią w splot słoneczny. Lily go pożądała. _Chciała_ jego, mistrza uzdrowiciela Snape'a. Nawet po tym, co przeżyła z Jamesem, wciąż go chciała.

Po bardzo długiej chwili, spojrzał na Remusa:

— Jesteś pewien, Lunatyk, że właśnie tym pachniała?

— Och, tak. Wiem, jak pachnie pragnienie, Severusie. To jedna z najprostszych emocji do wyczucia, zarówno u zwierzęcia, jak i człowieka. I wiem, że to ciebie pożądała, Sev, bo nie pachniała tak, kiedy mówiła o Jamesie, Łapie czy mnie. Tylko, gdy mówiła o tobie.

— To jest... niewiarygodne — powiedział Severus, wciąż oszołomiony. Czuł jak jego tętno wzrasta na samą myśl o rudowłosej czarownicy.

— Po prostu mi uwierz. Nie mógłbym cię okłamać w tej kwestii — nalegał Remus. Popatrzył Severusowi głęboko w oczy, a uzdrowiciel odczytał w nich nieuniknioną prawdę.

Nadzieja na nowo zakwitła w jego sercu.

— Wystarczy, że o tym pomyślisz, dobrze? — powiedział cicho Remus, wyczuwając nagłą zmianę w zachowaniu przyjaciela. — W chwili, gdy będziesz podejmował decyzję będę trzymał Łapę na smyczy.

— Hej! — Syriusz spojrzał na swojego partnera z oburzeniem. — Ja tylko staram się pomóc.

— Pomogłeś juz wystarczająco, Syriuszu — powiedział mistrz uzdrowiciel. — Teraz przestań zawodzić i zjedz obiad.

Odwrócił się do swojego posiłku, ignorując narzekania Blacka. Jeśli Remus miał rację... Wiedział, że instynkt wilka jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł przyjaciela, więc mógł zacząć myśleć o kontynuowaniu zalotów wobec Lily, jak zawsze marzył.

Severus podniósł ćwiartkę ziemniaka i stwierdził, że roztapia mu się w ustach. Następnego dnia miał wolne, wiec postanowił pójść ją zobaczyć mając nadzieję, że jej uczucia nie były chwilową aberracją.

Gdy skończyli kolację, a Misty posprzątał puste talerze, Severus wyjął cynamonowe bułeczki, które podarowała mu Molly. Obaj aurorzy patrzyli na ogromny talerz pysznych bułeczek, jak gdyby były galeonami.

— Zmieniam zawód, Łapa — zadeklarował Lunatyk po wgryzieniu się w jedną i wzdychając z rozkoszy. — Jeśli będę uzdrowicielem jak Sev, to Molly także mnie będzie piec takie bułeczki.

— To nie fair. Zostawiłbyś mnie, żebym zanudził się na śmierć dla ciastek? — sprzeciwił się Syriusz.

— Mmm…hmm… — odpowiedział Remus, oblizując lepką pozostałość cynamonu z palców. — Te cynamonowe bułeczki są boskie.

— Może mógłbym poprosić Molly o przepis — myślał na głos Severus.

— Zrób to, Snape. Następnie wilkołak pozostanie w Departamencie Aurorów, gdzie jego miejsce i będzie mógł nam piec bułeczki cynamonowe, kiedy tylko chce.

— Sev, zdobądź ten przepis, a na zawsze pozostaniesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— A teraz to nie jestem?

Remus uśmiechnął się.

— A ja to, co? Czym jestem - posiekaną wątrobą? — zażądał odpowiedzi Syriusz.

— Jesteś przykrym bólem w dupie… To, kim jesteś — dokuczał Severus. Potem sięgnął po kolejny smakołyk i rozkoszował się nim chwilę. Remus miał rację. To było boskie.

— Dzięki, stary. Czuję się niezmiernie kochany — mruknął Black.

Severus popchnął talerz z bułeczkami w ręce animaga.

— Trzymaj, Siri. Zamknij się i jedz, głupi kundlu. Nikt nie może się oprzeć cynamonowym bułeczkom Molly.

Syriusz przestał narzekać i zjadł jedną, a potem sięgnął po drugą w tym samym czasie, co Remus.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie, a potem zaczęli spierać się o to, kto był pierwszy.

Severus zignorował ich i chytrze złapał smakołyk, w chwili, gdy obaj czarodzieje się kłócili.

Około dwie sekundy zajęło im zdanie sobie sprawy, że słodycz zniknął, a następnie obaj rzucili identyczne spojrzenie ich podstępnemu przyjacielowi.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

— Hej, następnym razem nie kłóćcie się przy stole.

— Cholera, Sev!

— Typowy Ślizgon — mruknął Remus, a potem roześmiał się.

Wkrótce cała trójka się śmiała i wieczór zakończył się pozytywnym akcentem, ku wyraźniej uldze Severusa. Teraz wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to porozmawiać z Lily i zobaczyć, czy ona naprawdę była nim zainteresowana. Modlił się by Remus się nie pomylił, bo inaczej umrze ze wstydu.


	8. Badanie gruntu

**8. Badanie gruntu**

* * *

><p><em>Dwa dni później.<em>

_Rezydencja Evansów_ - _Spinners End._

Severus potrząsnął kołatką u drzwi willi Evansów. Ubrany w lekkie spodnie i biały robiony na drutach sweter, kolejny prezent od Molly Weasley, cierpliwie czekał. Minutę później Vi otworzyła drzwi i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do uzdrowiciela.

— Witaj, Sev. Jak zawsze punktualny. Wejdź, proszę.

Severus podążył za nieco pulchną kobietą do kuchni, gdzie Vi natychmiast, zanim zaczęła mówić, postawiła na stole herbatę i kruche ciasteczka:

— Lily poszła się odświeżyć. Zaraz zejdzie, Sev. — Kobieta miała świadomość, że Severus przyszedł, aby zabrać Lily na kolację i do kina. — A Hal wziął Harry'ego do parku, tak że wieczorem będzie na tyle zmęczony, że bez marudzenia pójdzie spać o przyzwoitej godzinie.

Severus popijał spokojnie herbatę, choć część mózgu podpowiadała mu, że _potrzebuje czegoś cholernie dużo mocniejszego niż herbata, może kieliszka Ognistej lub czegoś podobnego._ _Dlaczego jestem tak cholernie zdenerwowany?_ _To jest Lily, na gacie Merlina… Dziewczyna, z którą dorastałem, która po przyjacielsku mi dokuczała i jako jedyna mogła mnie nazywać Cieniem Seva, bo praktycznie niknąłem w słońcu, będąc tak strasznie chudym._ _Dlaczego więc czuję się tak cholernie zakłopotany, jakbym ponownie miał szesnaście lat?_

Miesiąc temu obchodził dwudzieste drugie urodziny – wiek idealny jak na specjalistę, a jednak jakaś jego część wciąż sprawiała, że czuł się jak samotny szesnastolatek, który boi się odrzucenia przez dziewczynę, którą kochał.

_To jest cholernie śmieszne!_ _Weź się w garść, Snape._

Vi położyła kolejny talerz na stole, tym razem z cytrynowymi ciasteczkami domowej roboty.

— Jedz, Sev.

— Nigdy nie zmieszczę obiadu, jeśli będziesz mi tak dogadzała, Vi — powiedział Severus, po czym i tak sięgnął po smakołyk. Desery Vi były wspaniałe.

Obserwując go dyskretnie, Vi zauważyła, że był zdenerwowany. Widać to głównie było po tym, jak przeczesywał włosy – starając się przy tym wyglądać zbyt nonszalancko. Znała go nazbyt dobrze – tak wiele razy w dzieciństwie u nich przebywał, że czuła się jakby był ich synem. Zawsze ze wzruszeniem przypominała sobie scenę, gdy pewnego dnia nieśmiały chłopiec, z włosami wpadającymi do oczu, zapukał do ich drzwi i grzecznie zapytał:

— Cześć, jestem Sev Snape. Może Lily wyjść się pobawić?

Dlatego też teraz postanowiła udzielić mu kilka rad, tak jak uczyniłaby to Eileen, gdyby mogła.

— Wiesz, Sev, cieszę się, że wychodzicie dziś wieczorem z Lily. Powinna sobie zrobić krótką przerwę od Harry'ego, a i ty zasługujesz na chwilę odpoczynku od praktyki. Sądzę, że znalezienie chwili dla siebie może być czasami bardzo trudne przy ilości pacjentów, którym pomagasz.

— Czasami… — zgodził się. — Życie uzdrowiciela tak do końca nie należy do niego. Bywają dni, że jem, śpię i „oddycham" moją praktyką, Vi. Ale wiedziałem, na co się porywam, więc nie powinienem narzekać.

— Dlaczego nie? Trochę narzekania, jest dobre dla duszy. — _Severus zawsze cierpiał w milczeniu_, pomyślała. _Kolejna emocjonalna spuścizna surowej dyscypliny Tobiasza Snape'a._ Widząc jego lekki uśmiech, kontynuowała: — James był twoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem, Sev. Jeśli czegoś nie lubiał, cały świat musiał o tym wiedzieć. Czasami potrafił być bardzo… zarozumiały, nie dbać o uczucia innych ludzi. Miał skłonność do mówienia tego, co mu ślina przyniosła na język. Nie zrozum mnie źle, kochałam mojego zięcia, jak tylko teściowa może, ale on nie był tym mężczyzną, którego spodziewałam się, że Lily przyprowadzi do domu — posłała Severusowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Omal nie zakrztusił się herbatą.

— Masz na myśli mnie, tak?

Vi uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

— Tak. Wiedziałam, że ją uwielbiasz, Sev. Nawet, jeśli nie potrafiłeś jej tego powiedzieć.

— Było jej lepiej z Jamesem. Mógł jej dać to, czego ja nie byłbym w stanie.

— Masz na myśli pieniądze, prawda?

Severus potaknął stanowczo głową.

— Przez pierwszy rok mojej praktyki pracowałem w Świętym Mungu ledwo wiążąc koniec z końcem. Nie chciałbym by Lily tak żyła.

— Dlatego nigdy jej nie powiedziałeś, co do niej czujesz? — zapytała Vi delikatnie.

— Może... — Poruszył się niespokojnie.

— James mógł mieć pieniądze, Sev, ale to nie czyniło go lepszym od ciebie.

— Kochał Lily.

— To prawda, ale myślę, że w pierwszej chwili podobał mu się po prostu pomysł zdobycia jej. Traktował ją jak swoiste trofeum, a nie niezależną osobę. Miłość przyszła dopiero później. Ale ty kochałeś ją jako przyjaciółkę, a następnie kobietę i wciąż to do niej czujesz.

Severus skinął głową.

— Sev, powiem ci coś, co prawdopodobnie powiedziałaby ci twoja matka, gdyby tu była. Musisz powiedzieć Lily, co naprawdę czujesz. Wiem, jak trudno zaufać komuś i uzewnętrznić przed nim swoje uczucia, ale Lily nie skrzywdzi cię tak jak zrobił to Tobiasz.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

— Wiedziałaś? O tym, jakim był człowiekiem?

— Tak. Ale nigdy nie zdradzałeś chęci rozmowy o nim, więc odpuściłam. Jak każdy, ja również zauważyłam oznaki zaniedbania i nadużywania z jego strony, Sev. Bardzo cię skrzywdził, synu, ale nie możesz pozwolić, aby uczyniło cię to emocjonalnym kaleką do końca życia. Jesteś teraz o wiele silniejszy, mistrzu uzdrowicielu Snape. Zaryzykuj z Lily, a nie pożałujesz.

— Wiem, Vi. Ale czy Lily to wie?

— Co wiem? — zapytała Lily, wchodząc do kuchni.

Severus spojrzał w górę i zachwycony uśmiech wykrzywił kąciki jego ust. Przyjaciółka ubrana była w lekkie, szmaragdowe spodnium, z maleńkimi złotymi dzwoneczkami przy kołnierzu żakietu, które dzwoniły cicho, gdy szła. Upięła włosy w kok, pozostawiając tylko kilka ognistych kosmyków wijących się aż na ramiona, a usta leciutko podkreśliła fioletową szminką.

— Wyglądasz pięknie, Lil — powiedział cicho, a w jego ciemnych oczach widoczna była tęsknota.

— Dzięki, Sev. Ty również świetnie wyglądasz. — Zlustrowała go z góry na dół, a on się zarumienił. Roześmiała się. Kochała w nim tą dozę niewinności, bo oznaczało to, że trauma z dzieciństwa nie spowodowała, iż bezpowrotnie zamknął się w sobie. Nauczył się ukrywać swoje uczucia, ale nie oznaczało to, że nic nie czuł. — Idziemy?

Severus skinął głową i wstał, podając Lily ramię. Odwrócił się do jej matki i powiedział:

— Dziękuję za ciasteczka, Vi. Były pyszne.

— Proszę bardzo, kochanie. Bawcie się dobrze. Nie martw się o Harry'ego, Lil, dla nas jest zwykle aniołkiem.

Lily zaśmiała się.

— Naprawdę, mamo? Marzę by był nim również dla mnie.

— Jestem babcią, Lil. Dzieci zawsze lepiej zachowują się przy nas i dla nas. Przyjemnego wieczoru, dzieci. — Pomachała im, a chwilę później dwoje młodych ludzi zniknęło w błysku błękitnego światła, teleportując się do „_Szeptów Zmierzchu"_ - restauracji czarodziejów, która oprócz wyśmienitych potraw oferowała również rozrywkę na żywo.

Po spożyciu Linguini z wspaniale przyrządzoną cielęciną w sosie Marsala, a także zjedzeniu przepysznego parfaitu truskawkowego, Severus i Lily przeszli trzy przecznice dzielące czarodziejski Londyn od mugolskiego, by dotrzeć przed kino, w którym zamierzali obejrzeć film. Noc była chłodna i jasna, więc mając prawie godzinę do seansu spacerowali leniwie po oświetlonych ulicach.

Prosty akt chodzenia sprawił, że Severus poczuł niewysłowioną ulgę i pozbył się strasznego napięcia, które towarzyszyło mu cały wieczór. Dzięki temu był w stanie wziąć Lily za rękę i spacerować z nią tak, jak zwykł to dawno temu w Hogwarcie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a jej piękne, zielone oczy błyszczały jaśniej niż rozgwieżdżony nieboskłon.

— Piękny wieczór, Sev. Nie można by wyczarować lepszego.

— Wiem. To idealna noc na spacer. Jak się bawiłaś?

— Było wspaniałe.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. — Odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie zanudził ją na śmierć wspominając ich wspólne dzieciństwo. — Myślałem, że miło będzie sobie przypomnieć czasy, kiedy zmieniłaś kolor włosów Petunii na jasnoniebieski, a ona zdecydowała, że musi chodzić w chustce, aż kolor sam nie zejdzie.

— Niestety, Petunia nigdy mi tego nie zapomniała. Myślę, że to jeden z powodów, że tak rzadko się ze mną kontaktuje. Ponieważ byłam przyczyną jej upokorzenia „szóstego stopnia".

Severus przewrócił oczami.

— Ciągle ci to wypomina? Powiedz jej, żeby się sobie odpuściła, Lily. Kiedy to było… dziesięć lat temu? Obecnie jej kolor włosów zmieściłby się w modowej normie. — Skinął głową w kierunku grupy nastolatków, którą mijali. Każdy dzieciak miał farbowane włosy, a wśród różnorodności kolorów pojawił się także rażący niebieski.

Lily zaśmiała się, mogąc sobie wyobrazić, co by odpowiedziała siostra na ten typowy komentarz przyjaciela.

— Pamiętasz te wszystkie szalone fryzury, z którymi kiedyś eksperymentowała? Miała masę magazynów z najnowszymi trendami fryzjerskimi i co tydzień próbowała czegoś nowego. — Jako nastolatka Petunia miała niezły gust i zawsze starała się być na bieżąco z najnowszymi trendami mody.

— Pamiętam ten straszny ul, który wyglądał jakby miała kask na głowie — przypomniał sobie Severus.

— O tak! Najlepsze jest to, że myślała, iż wygląda po prostu genialnie — zachichotała Lily. Petunia… apodyktyczna, próżna Petunia, nigdy nie marnowała okazji, aby wypomnieć innym ich niedociągnięcia, zwłaszcza swojej siostrze i jej przyjacielowi - bękartowi, jak obłudnie nazywała Severusa. — Pamiętasz, jak powiedziała, że w porównaniu do niej moje włosy wyglądają jak szczurze gniazdo, a twoje jak sierść jakiegoś niechlujnego psa? A ty się wściekłeś i oznajmiłeś, że zamierzasz przywołać kilka pszczół, aby wleciały jej do tego „ula", chyba że się zamknie?

Severus skinął głową; jego ciemne oczy błyszczały wesoło.

— Tak, pamiętam jak zaczęła krzyczeć: „Snape, tylko spróbuj rzucić jakieś przerażające zaklęcie, a powiem mamie! Odejdź ode mnie, dziwaku!". Naprawdę wierzyła, że znam zaklęcie przywołania pszczół, idiotka. — Przez długi czas po tym incydencie wystarczyło, aby któreś z nich zaczęło wydawać odgłos brzęczenia, a wyniosła nastolatka momentalnie bladła i uciekała.

— Od tamtej pory nienawidzi pszczoły — przypomniała sobie Lily, uśmiechając się figlarnie. — Pamiętasz, jak została skazana na pilnowanie nas, bo mama i tata musieli udać się do szpitala, aby odwiedzić ciotkę, która miała atak serca?

— To nie było czasem wtedy, gdy zamknęła nas w piwnicy, bo nie chcieliśmy być jej sługami?

— Tak. Była wtedy tak wściekła, że musiała zostać z nami w domu, zamiast pójść do kina ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. — Lily potrząsnęła głową. Petunia potrafiła żywić urazę latami, a ponieważ nie mogła wyładować swojego złego nastroju na rodzicach, to postanowiła, że zamiast tego cierpieć będzie Lily i Sev.

— Zagroziłem wtedy, że spalę drzwi, jeśli nas nie wypuści. Sądzę, że sprawiłem, że drzwi stanęły w lekkim ogniu — powiedział Severus, pamiętając, że nawet w wieku ośmiu lat jego przypadkowa magia była bardzo silna.

— To byłaby wina tej małej dyktatorki, jeśli _spaliłbyś _te drzwi — prychnęła Lily. — A co z zaklęciem „świńskiej twarzy"? — Zaczęła się śmiać, bo to był najlepszy dowcip ze wszystkich.

Mieli wówczas jedenaście lat, a Petunia czternaście. Starsza dziewczyna nie robiła nic poza strojeniem się i przeglądaniem w lustrze przynajmniej dwanaście razy dziennie. Bezustannie kręciła nosem na widok Severusa, ponieważ ten zawsze wyglądał niechlujnie - nigdy nie miał pieniędzy, aby pójść do fryzjera, a jego ubrania były znoszone i połatane, ponieważ Tobiasz przepijał wszystkie pieniądze, które Eileen przeznaczała na wydatki domowe.

— Jak można przyjaźnić się z tym oślizgłym Snape'em, Lily? — zapytała kiedyś siostrę. — To z litości? Zawsze możesz dać mu dziesięć funtów i wysłać do sklepu, żeby kupił sobie normalne ubranie. Powiedz mu też, żeby wziął kąpiel. Wiesz… Istnieją programy pomocy dla dzieci takich jak on.

— Severus nie jest bękartem, Petunio! To nie jego wina, że ma ojca drania, który pije i nie ma pracy.

— Hmm! Radziłabym ci być ostrożną, Lily. Z tego Snape'a nie wyrośnie nic dobrego, genów nie oszukasz. Założę się, że jak dorośnie to okaże się takim samym leniem, jak ten jego, pożal się Boże, ojciec — prychnęła protekcjonalnie Petunia.

— To kłamstwo, Petunio! Sev _nigdy _nie będzie taki jak jego ojciec. Wiedziałabyś to, jeśli tylko przestałabyś się podziwiać w lustrze i poznała normalnych ludzi — Lily broniła jej przyjaciela zaciekle.

— Normalnych ludzi? Czyli ciebie i twoich dziwacznych znajomych? Jedyną normalną rzeczą w tobie, to nasi rodzice. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy jesteś moją siostrą. Może mama i tata znaleźli cię na progu, jako dziecko? To by wiele wyjaśniało.

— Zamknij się, Petunio! Myślisz, że jesteś doskonała, ale tak nie jest! — krzyknęła Lily, tracąc nerwy. — Jesteś świnią w ludzkiej postaci! — Wskazała różdżką na lusterko siostry i nagle odbicie Petunii zniknęło, zastąpione przez szeroką, świńską twarz. — Widzisz? Nawet lustro ci to powie.

Petunia spojrzał na lustro w przerażeniu.

— Zabierz to ode mnie! Lily, _ZABIERZ… TO!_ Nie jestem świnią! Och dobry Panie, _spójrz_ na mnie! Mam twarz świni!

Ruszyła pędem do łazienki, by ku swemu przerażeniu odkryć, że również to zwierciadło pokazywało jej świńską twarz.

— O mój Boże! Jestem świnią! Śmierdzącą, brudną ŚWINIĄ! Lily, zmień mnie! Proszę!

Lily prychnęła i powiedziała:

— Nie mogę.

— Zmień mnie! Lily, nie możesz mnie tak zostawić! Moi przyjaciele, mój chłopak Josh... Co oni _pomyślą?_ — jęknęła Petunia.

— To, że masz twarz świni — zauważyła chłodno Lily. Petunia wciąż nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że zaklęcie było rzucone tylko na lustra, a nie na nią osobiście.

— Lily Ann Evans, zabierz tę... magię ode mnie w tej chwili! — krzyknęła bliska załamania nerwowego Petunia. — Albo powiem mamie, że użyłaś magii poza szkołą.

Chcąc, nie chcąc Lily zdjęła zaklęcie, bo wolała nie mieć problemów, ale widząc przerażenie swojej aroganckiej siostry bawiła się setnie. Gdy następnego dnia opowiedziała o tym Severusowi, ten śmiał się tak mocno, że omal się nie popłakał. A kiedy przyszedł do nich po południu i Petunia otworzyła mu drzwi, przywitał się złośliwie:

— Cześć, świńska twarzy. Błoto jest dobre dla cery, co?

Piszcząc:

— Och, nienawidzę cię, Severusie Snape! — Petunia zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

Lily jednak słyszała, że Severus przyszedł, więc zeszła go wpuścić, od razu przepraszając za siostrę.

— Nie martw się, Lily. Spodziewałem się świńskich manier — powiedział chytrze Severus i obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać.

— To były czasy, co, Sev? My, przeciwko Petunii — powiedziała Lily, dzieląc konspiracyjny uśmiech ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Byliśmy małymi, irytującymi bachorami, ale bawiliśmy się świetnie — roześmiał się Severus. — A Petunia zawsze zasługiwała na to, co dostała, cholerny pępek świata.

Te czasy były jednymi z niewielu dobrych wspomnień, jakie miał z dzieciństwa. Reszta to była jedna, długa, ciemna saga bólu, rozpaczy i cierpienia. Tobiasz był jego osobistym diabłem do czasu, aż Severus poszedł do szkoły, gdzie spotkał Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, którzy zaoferowali mu swą przyjaźń. A gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, jak wyglądało jego życie w domu, zapewnili mu na wakacje, podobnie jak Lily, pobyt w swoich domach, tak by nie musiał znosić nieprzewidywalnych nastrojów i ciężkiej ręki ojca.

Severus potrząsnął głową, wyganiając ciemne myśli, które zazwyczaj chował w zakamarkach mózgu. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie teraz. Obecnie pragnął jedynie cieszyć się wieczorem spędzanym z Lily. Dotarli do kina i szybko udali się do kasy, aby nabyć bilety.

Po seansie bez pośpiechu wrócili do czarodziejskiej części Londynu, zatrzymując się na jednym z mostów nad Tamizą, aby popatrzeć na wodę, która błyszczała od wszystkich odbijających się w niej gwiazd.

— Co za fantastyczna noc — mruknęła Lily, odwracając się w stronę jej cichego partnera.

— Tak.

— Sev? Czy coś się stało? Jesteś bardziej cichy niż zwykle.

— To dlatego, że myślę.

— O czym?

— O tobie.

Lily uniosła brew.

— A dokładniej, Sev?

Wziął głęboki oddech, modląc się szybko o pokłady odwagi, a następnie powiedział:

— Myślałem o tym, jak bardzo zazdrościłem Jamesowi, że zdobył to, o czym zawsze marzyłem. Nie jego pieniędzy, dworu czy wyglądu, ale ciebie. Byłaś zawsze... Ja zawsze... Kochałem cię, Lily. Po prostu nigdy nie wiedziałem, jak ci to powiedzieć. Więc... Nie powiedziałem nic. A James to zrobił i… wyszłaś za niego. — Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech. — Gdyby James żył, milczałbym do śmierci, ale teraz... Teraz jest inaczej. Chcę żebyś znała prawdę, Lily. Zawsze cię kochałem…. i nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać.

Lily położyła ręce na jego ramionach i przybliżyła się do niego tak, by móc patrzeć mu głęboko w oczy.

— Och, Sev. Nigdy nie wiedziałam. Gdybym tylko...

— Musiałabyś dokonać wyboru — odpowiedział cicho Severus.

— Nie, dla nie byłoby żadnego wyboru. Myślałem, że James był księciem z bajki, Sev, ale bajki nie są prawdziwe. Dowiedziałam się o tym sześć miesięcy po ślubie, gdy mój mąż mając obsesję na punkcie pokonania Voldemorta częściej był poza domem, niż w nim. Uczestniczył w urodzinach Harry'ego, bo nalegałam, ale chwilę po zakończeniu imprezy był już z powrotem na „polowaniu". Bardzo go kochałam, ale zawsze wiedziałam, że zajmuje drugie miejsce w jego życiu, zaraz po dążeniu do chwały. To nigdy by się nie zdarzyło, gdybym była z tobą, Sev.

— Nie. Dla mnie zawsze będziesz najważniejsza — powiedział, jedną ręką pieszcząc jej włosy. Poddała się jego pieszczotom, a on ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował, tak jak zawsze marzył zrobić - powoli, z bezbrzeżną czułością, tak by pozbawić ją tchu.

Objęła go, pogłębiając pocałunek i po raz pierwszy poczuła, czym jest żądza, o której pisali Keats i Byron.

Och, czuła pasję z Jamesem, ale nigdy nie taką. To była prawdziwa magia.

Magia stara jak świat, tak potężna, jak matka ziemia i tak wieczna, jak rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Lily całowała go żarliwie, rozkoszując się tym nowym, wspaniałym uczuciem.

_Czyli tak to jest, być pierwszym._ _Słodki Merlinie!_

Severus również rozkoszował się tym pocałunkiem, który był jednocześnie delikatny i dziki. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pozwolił, by emocje przejęły nad nim kontrolę i po prostu pozwolił sobie _czuć._

Całowanie Lily była udręką i ekstazą w jednym; radością tak wielką, że aż bolesną. Pomimo słodyczy tego cierpienia nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek się ono skończyło. Marzył o tej chwili tak niewyobrażalnie długo, ale rzeczywistość przyćmiła jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Nic nie mogło przygotować go do emocji rozbudzonych przez ich pierwszy pocałunek.

Nie planował zrobić nic więcej, niż wybadać zaledwie grunt. Jego serce miało jednak inne plany, więc stwierdził, że dobrowolnie poddając się pasji i pozwalając jej nim kierować, dotrze do miejsca, które znał jedynie ze snów, a które dane mu było właśnie zacząć poznawać.

Był w raju.


	9. Mroźne Targi

**9. Mroźne Targi**

* * *

><p>Tydzień później nad Londynem pojawił się zimny front, temperatura spadła i wszystko zamarzło, w tym także, pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat Tamiza. Sople pokryły drzewa i latarnie, a także wszystkie bramy prywatnych domów. Na chodnikach i ulicach tworzyły się wielkie płaty lodu, co spowodowało już kilka wypadków, zarówno tych samochodowych, jak i z udziałem pieszych, którzy ujechali na lodzie i upadli. Mimo to, większość londyńczyków cieszyła się rzadką falą mrozu i śniegu – zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia, a biały puch każdemu przywodził na myśl bałwana, gorące kakao, Świętego Mikołaja, kolędy i grog.<p>

W czarodziejskiej części Londynu, uzdrowiciele Snape i Morgan bezustannie zajęci byli przepisywaniem leków na przeziębienie i balsamów na mięśnie, a także, na szczęście sporadycznie, nastawianiem złamanych kości oraz opatrywaniem skręconych nadgarstków lub kostek dzieci i osób starszych, którzy spadli z pokrytych lodem schodów lub ujechali na oblodzonym chodniku.

Mimo to, Severus zdołał znaleźć czas w swoim napiętym harmonogramie tak, by móc zobaczyć się z Lily raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu.

Od kiedy przyznał, że ją kocha, przestał już być hamletyzującym absztyfikantem, używając staromodnego zwrotu zasłyszanego pewnego razu od Albusa. Czasami zabrał ją na kolację, innym razem został w domu z nią i Harrym oglądając stare filmy - Lily kochała stare, wzruszające romanse jak choćby _Niezapomniany romans_ z Carym Grantem, a Severus ją za to uwielbiał.

Mało go obchodziło, co oglądali, dopóki robił to z Lily. Zapach jej włosów, połączenie mango i limonki, zmieszany z jej ulubionymi perfumami_ Witch Wildberry_, sprawiał, że pragnął zanurzyć w nie ręce i całować ją, aż do utraty tchu. Wielokrotnie.

Zadowolił się położeniem ręki na jej twarzy i złożeniem delikatnego pocałunku w usta. Raz. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, tym jej najsłodszym z uśmiechów, po czym oddała namiętny pocałunek. Potem karmili się nawzajem popcornem, śmiejąc się, gdy delikatnie podgryzali sobie nawzajem palce.

— Zachowuj się, panie Snape!

— Robię to. W przeciwnym razie będę uczyniłbym coś znacznie bardziej gorszącego, kochanie. — Zaczął bawić się pojedynczymi pasemkami jej ognistych włosów.

Uśmiechnęła się i położyła głowę na jego kolanach, przyzwalając tym samym na zabawę swoimi włosami, wiedząc, jak bardzo kocha je pieścić.

Dość szybko pieszczoty jej włosów przerodziły się w namiętne całowanie, które przerwał z żalem wiedząc, że nie posunie się do niczego więcej, dopóki się nie zaręczą. Do tej kwestii oboje bowiem mieli bardzo staromodne podejście, wierząc, że narzeczeństwo powinno poprzedzać każdy rodzaj miłosnego aktu. Takie podejście oboje doprowadzało do szaleństwa, ale Lily wiedziała, że warto poczekać, bo oczekiwanie sprawi, że ich „pierwszy raz" będzie o wiele bardziej zmysłowy.

— Ciesz się, kwiatuszku, że mam taką samokontrolę — wydyszał Sev, odsuwając się od niej z wyraźną niechęcią.

— Ty też, skarbie — uśmiechnęła się. — Nie pragnę niczego więcej, niż zaciągnąć cię teraz do łóżka.

— Och! To dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

— Sev! Ty erotomanie! — Uderzyła go żartobliwie w ramię. — Doskonale wiesz, dlaczego.

— Bo kochasz mnie torturować — jęknął.

— Sama siebie torturuje, kochanie — zachichotała, po czym spojrzał na telewizor. — Och, to jest moja ulubiona część! Zaraz jej się oświadczy na szczycie Empire State Building!

Severus zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien tego zrobić. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o czymś, co widział poprzedniego dnia w pracy, przeglądając pocztę czekającą na niego w gabinecie.

— Lily, nie chciałabyś w ten weekend pojeździć na łyżwach i uczestniczyć w Mroźnych Targach? Widziałem reklamę w Proroku. Ponieważ Tamiza już zamarzła, to postanowiono zorganizować targi.

— Czym są Mroźne Targi, Sev?

— To stara tradycja, sięga jeszcze czasów Henryka VIII i królowej Elżbiety I. Mugole, gdy nastały pierwsze mrozy, a rzeka zamarzła, organizowali targi. Jeździli na łyżwach, mieli kramy z gorącymi napojami, jedzeniem i jakimiś pamiątkami. Czarodzieje przyjęli tę tradycję, a z czasem, jeśli pozwala na to akurat Ministerstwo, organizujemy własne targi, świętując nadejście zimy i zbliżające się święta. Chcesz iść?

Lily przez chwilę się zastanawiała.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Potem zmarszczyła brwi. — Ale musimy wziąć Harry'ego, Sev. Moi rodzice zamierzają odwiedzić Petunię w Surrey w ten weekend, a nie mam odwagi wysłać z nimi Harry'ego. Wiesz, jaki ona ma stosunek do magii, a jej tłusty mąż Vernon jest jeszcze gorszy w tej materii. — Skrzywiła się ze złością.

— W porządku, Lil. Harry powinien przyzwyczajać się do wspólnego spędzania czasu. Dzięki temu, gdy będziemy razem, nie wyda mu się to dziwne. Poza tym, myślę, że na targach są organizowane gry i zabawy dla najmłodszych. A nawet, jeśli nie, to zawsze możemy nauczyć go, jak jeździć na łyżwach.

Rzuciła mu złośliwe spojrzenie:

— Myślisz, że jeszcze pamiętam, jak to robić, Sev? Ostatnim razem wylądowałeś w śnieżnej zaspie.

— Miałem dwanaście lat, Lily. Myślę, że nauczyłem się kilku rzeczy od tego czasu — powiedział, udając obrażonego.

— Zobaczymy…

— Oczywiście. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to prawie złamałaś kostkę próbuje wykonać flipa jak ten amerykański łyżwiarz... złoty medalista... Dorothy Hamil, o ile dobrze pamiętam?

Lily skrzywiła się:

— Nigdy niczego nie zapominasz, prawda, Sev?

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie, mam fotograficzną pamięć. Co może być zarówno błogosławieństwem, jak i przekleństwem. — Dobrodziejstwem, ponieważ mógł sobie przypomnieć wszystko co czytał, lub widział, ale i przekleństwem, ponieważ wciąż pamiętał rzeczy, o których pragnął zapomnieć, w tym przede wszystkim dzieciństwo pod „opieką" Tobiasza.

— Cóż... Ćwiczyłam trochę potrójne wyskoki, ale chcąc ci oszczędzić zakłopotania będę po prostu wykonywać ósemki.

— Jestem pewien, że wciąż jesteś tak samo urocza, jak zawsze, Lily.

— Pochlebca.

— Naturalnie — uśmiechnął się, po czym ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował mocno.

W dniu targów poranne niebo nad Tamizą powitało zwiedzających przejrzystym błękitem. Sprzedawcy pomału otwierali swoje kramy, jednocześnie zamiatając śnieg sprzed namiotów, tak by stworzyć gładką powierzchnię lodu dla łyżwiarzy. Czarodzieje mający talent rzeźbiarski tworzyli ze śniegu fantazyjne figury różnych mitycznych stworzeń i znanych postaci, takich jak Merlin, Artur wyciągający miecz z kamienia, Lodowy Kaczor z rozpostartymi skrzydłami czy lodowy wilk.

Wielki napis nad mostem głosił: „ZAPRASZAMY NA 550-TE MROŹNE TARGI NA TAMIZIE – BEZ WZGLĘDU NA WIEK, KAŻDY UCZESTNIK JEST MILE WIDZIANY!" Wielu producentów i sklepikarzy nosiło szaty w zimowych kolorach: śnieżnej bieli, morskim błękicie i błyszczącym srebrnym. Niektórzy wprowadzili pewne akcenty gronostaju czy jedwabiu, kilku nosiło oryginalne czapki, a pozostali srebrne tiary.

Zorganizowano gry i zabawy, takie jak: rzucanie śnieżkami, czarodziejskie koło fortuny, siłacze kontra niedźwiedź polarny czy wyścig Lodowym Kaczorem.

Kolejna strefa targów, zbudowana w formie śnieżnego fortu, zawierała plac zabaw dla dzieci z lodową zjeżdżalnią, mini igloo oraz lodową jaskinią z miękkimi poduszkami, na których dzieci mogły się odbijać.

Urządzono kilka turniejów dla dzieci, takich jak konkurs na najładniejszego bałwana czy na najładniejszy płatek śniegu. Dla dorosłych zorganizowano konkursy żywności: na najlepsze gorące kakao, najsmaczniejszy lodowy rożek i najwspanialsze bułeczki cynamonowe.

Lily upewniła się, że Harry miał na sobie najcieplejszy zimowy kombinezon, rękawiczki i czapkę. Chłopczyk był tak podekscytowany, że po przybyciu na miejsce prawie wyskoczył z ramion matki.

— Pobawmy się w śniegu, mamusiu!

— Chwileczkę, Harry — kazała, śmiejąc się.

Postawiła go na ziemi, a Harry natychmiast pobiegł na plac zabaw, gdzie zaczął bawić się na ślizgawce i biegać po igloo, chichocząc przy tym z radości. Było tam kilkoro innych dzieci w jego wieku, więc wspaniale spędzili czas podskakując na poduszkach i ślizgając się na pupach po maleńkim stawie.

Lily i Sev obserwowali go, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie na jego wybryki. Ale po piętnastu minutach chłopczyk przerwał zabawę, wrócił do nich i zapytał Severusa, czy pomoże mu zbudować bałwana.

— Ja? Może zrobisz to z mamusią?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, Sevvy. Chcę lepić z tobą. — Wziął odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę dłoń Severusa w swoją małą rączkę i pociągnął go na obszar pełen śniegu.

Gdy zaczęli budować bałwana Harry postanowił stworzyć niekonwencjonalną figurę dolepiając jej kocie uszy oraz wąsy. Swoje dzieło nazwał Śnieżnym Kocim-Człowiekiem. Severus wetknął w rzeźbę karteczkę z imieniem młodego huncwota i gdy przybyli sędziowie, Harry zdobył nagrodę za najbardziej kreatywnego bałwana. Otrzymał fioletową wstążkę zwycięzcy i dużego lizaka, wirującego i świecącego białym, niebieskim i fioletowym kolorem.

Harry był zachwycony.

— Mamusiu, wygraliśmy! Harry i Sevvy wygrał!

Lily przytuliła go i powiedziała mu, jak bardzo jest z niego dumna.

— Jesteś bardzo kreatywny, Harry. A teraz pójdziesz z mamusią i Sevvym na lodowisko i nauczysz się jeździć, dobrze?

— Dobze. — Lily wyczarowała parę łyżew i razem uczyli nieustraszonego chłopczyka mknąć po lodzie.

W chwili, gdy Lily pokazywała synkowi, przytrzymywanemu przez Seva, jak wykonuje ósemkę, rozległ się krzyk.

Severus rozejrzał się dookoła, starając się zobaczyć, kto krzyczał.

— Erin! Och, słodki Merlinie! Pomocy! Wpadła pod lód.

_Cholera!_ zaklął Severus, a następnie zawołał do przyjaciółki:

— Lily, zajmij się Harrym, ja tam pojadę. Ktoś może potrzebować mojej pomocy.

Lily podjechała i przejęła Harry'ego z rąk Severusa, podczas gdy uzdrowiciel szybko pojechał wzdłuż rzeki, w miejsce, gdzie zaczął zbierać się dość duży tłum ludzi.

Znalazł tam rozhisteryzowaną matkę stojącą nad przeręblem, do którego wpadła jej siedmioletnia córka jeżdżąca po cienkim lodzie. Gapiom udało się wydostać dziecko z wody, ale szybko zaczęło dostawać hipotermii z szoku. Ktoś wyczarował ciepłe ręczniki dla dziewczynki, ale Severus wiedział, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej.

Takie już właśnie miał cholerne szczęście - wyszedł z dziewczyną się zabawić, doszło do wypadku i teraz był zobowiązany do udzielenia pomocy.

— Przepraszam, pragnę przejść. Jestem uzdrowicielem, proszę się odsunąć. — Torował sobie drogę przez tłum, raczej niegrzecznie przepychając się łokciami. Grupa czarodziei szybko się przed nim rozstąpiła, a on znalazł się obok drżącego dziecka, które było, aż sine z zimna. — Nazywam się uzdrowiciel Snape, mogę pomóc twojej córce, jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz? — spojrzał na matkę, która skinęła głową. Severus uklęknął na lodzie i szybko rzucił czar diagnostyczny. — Hipotermia, szok, nieliczne odmrożenia — mruknął, po czym zaczął inkantacje kilku zaklęć leczących.

Na woskowo bladą twarz dziecka natychmiast powrócił kolor. Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy:

— Mamusiu?

Severus położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— Leż spokojnie, maleńka. Nazywam się uzdrowiciel Sev i muszę rzucić na ciebie kilka zaklęć uzdrawiających.

Uspokoiła się i wyszeptała:

— Zimno mi, uzdrowicielu Sev.

— Wiem, dlatego muszę cię rozgrzać. — Szybko rzucił urok ocieplający, a następnie wezwał torbę z miksturami i podał jej eliksir pieprzowy, którego składniki powinny ogrzać ją wewnątrz i uniemożliwić dalsze rozprzestrzenianie się oziębienia z przebywania w lodowatej Tamizie. Podał jej także eliksir, aby uniknąć zatoru w płucach, następnie opatulił i lewitując podał matce. — Dzisiaj do wieczora powinna leżeć i odpoczywać. Proszę jej od razu po powrocie do domu podać gorącą zupę, a wieczorem lekką kolację. Gdyby dostała gorączki lub zaczęła kaszleć, proszę do mnie zadzwonić lub zafiukać. Jeśli nie wystąpią żadne z tych powikłań, to jutro wszystko powinno być już w porządku. — Podał uspokojonej kobiecie swoją wizytówkę.

— Dziękuję, uzdrowicielu — odpowiedziała kobieta, ze łzami w oczach. — Ona jest dla mnie całym światem.

— Bardzo proszę. Uważaj na nią. — Matka z córką się deportowały, a Severus odwrócił się i już zamierzał pojechać z powrotem do Lily, gdy usłyszał kolejną grupkę ludzi krzyczącą coś niezrozumiale.

_Och, na miłość Merlina, co tym razem?_

— Uciekajcie! Przyszli po nas! — Panika wybuchła na lodowisku, a ludzie rozproszyli się we wszystkich kierunkach, uciekając przed pięciorgiem zamaskowanych mężczyzn ubranych na czarno, którzy nagle znikąd pojawili się na Tamizie i zaczęli rzucać przekleństwami na prawo i lewo, śmiejąc się przy tym maniakalnie.

Severus zbladł, by następnie wrzasnąć:

— Lily! Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! NATYCHMIAST!

Odwrócił się w stronę zamaskowanych postaci, z różdżką w ręku i zaklęciem Osączającej Sieci na języku, gotowym do przeklęcia najbliższego Śmierciożercy.

Zwolennicy Voldemorta przybyli na Mroźne Targi.

Powoli, najwyższy ze Śmierciożerców odwrócił się w kierunku Severusa i zawołał:

— No, no, no… Kogóż my tu mamy... Czyż to nie uzdrowiciel Snape, szaman, który zamordował wbrew złożonej przysiędze? Niewiarygodne spotkanie. Mam nadzieję, że masz przygotowany testament Snape, ponieważ będziesz go potrzebował. Pozdrów ode mnie swojego Boga, gdy Go za chwilę ujrzysz, uzdrowicielu! — To powiedziawszy czerwona struga ognia poleciała bezpośrednio w kierunku Severusa.


	10. Jesteś moim życiem

**10. Jesteś moim życiem**

* * *

><p>Ognista klątwa pędziła w stronę Severusa z prędkością pociągu ekspresowego. Miał zaledwie kilka sekund na reakcję, ale ze względu na fakt, że odbył rok nauki w Akademii Aurorów, nie dał się zaskoczyć. Wiedząc, że w tak krótkim czasie nie zdołałby rzucić zaklęcia zdolnego odeprzeć atak szybkim machnięciem różdżki spowodował, że tafla lodu stała się jego tarczą, pochłaniając ogień.<p>

Następnie rzucił na Śmierciożercę, który chciał go przekląć, wymyślone dawno temu przez siebie zaklęcie - Osaczającą Sieć. Z jego różdżki wyleciało kilka sklejonych barwnych pasemek, które sięgnąwszy wybranego celu utworzyły dużą fioletową sieć. Istota zaklęcia polegała na tym, że im bardziej jej odbiorca się szamotał, tym pajęczyna stawała się mocniejsza. Jeśli walczył zbyt mocno, to mogło dojść nawet do chwilowego odcięcia dopływu tlenu do mózgu, powodując niedowład u ofiary, który sprawiał, że ścinało ją dyplomowanemu nóg.

Jako dyplomowanemu uzdrowicielowi Severusowi nie wolno było użyć magii w celu zabicia innego człowieka chyba, że była to sprawa życia i śmierci – złożona przez niego Przysięga Uzdrowiciela była równoznaczna Wieczystej Przysiędze. Na szczęście mógł rzucać zaklęcia wiążące czy rozbrajające.

— Zabij tego sukinsyna, Dołohov! — warknął jeden z wyższych Śmierciożerców. — Nauczymy go, co dzieje się z ludźmi niszczącymi Mrocznego Mistrza. — Posłał w kierunku Severusa zaklęcie miażdżące, ale ten uchylił się i rzucił czar o nazwie Lodowy Wąż.

Lód wokół Dołohova pęknął i uformował się w gigantycznego, mroźnego węża, stworzonego w całości z lodu i wody, który syknął i ciasno oplótł ciało mężczyzny. Śmierciożerca zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć, a różdżka wypadła mu z ręki.

_Dwóch z głowy, trzech wciąż na głowie._ _Nieźle jak na byłego praktykanta Aurorów_, pomyślał zadowolony Severus. Odwracając się twarzą do pozostałych, podziękował w duchu Merlinowi, że przynajmniej Lily i Harry byli z dala od niebezpieczeństwa.

Na dźwięk ostrzegawczego krzyku Severusa, Lily natychmiast zgarnęła synka w ramiona. Widziała grupę Śmierciożerców pojawiającą się na terenach Targów i poczuła jak straszny strach w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund ogrania całe jej ciało. W następnej chwili, trzymając Harry'ego mocno w ramionach, deportowała się do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów.

Wpadła do budynku, mieszczącego się naprzeciwko gmachu Ministerstwa Magii i krzyknęła: — Nazywam się Lily Potter i chciałam zgłosić alarm Śmierciożerców pierwszego stopnia! Zaatakowali Mroźne Targi! Musicie tam natychmiast wysłać brygadę! Zgłoście to kapitanowi Moody'emu!

Auror w dyżurce, młody człowiek, który wyglądał na praktykanta z Akademii szybko zastukał różdżką w kryształowe pokrętło na swoim biurku:

— Poruczniku Lupin, alarm pierwszego stopnia! — Potem spojrzał na Lily i powiedział: — Kapitana w tej chwili nie ma, jest w terenie, bada sprawę. Ale wolna jest jedna z najbardziej doświadczonych par, Aurorzy Lupin i Black, proszę pani.

— Znam ich, są moimi przyjaciółmi — powiedziała Lily, poklepując po pleckach Harry'ego, który zaczął pochlipywać:

— Mamusiu, gdzie jest Sevvy?

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry. Sevvy będzie w porządku — szepnęła Lily uspokajająco, choć ponownie w gardle czuła rosnącą obawę. _Mam taką nadzieję. O Boże, Sev, bądź w porządku. Dlaczego nie odeszłeś? Jesteś uzdrowicielem, na litość Merlina, a oni są mordercami. Jak długo uda ci się przetrzymać ich ataki, zanim dasz się zabić?_

Zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się po wyłożonej surowymi, drewnianymi panelami poczekalni, z prostymi, białymi krzesłami i biurkiem młodego Aurora Manningana.

Chwilę później drzwi, umiejscowione za biurkiem dyżurnego otworzyły się i wyszedł Remus, ubrany w niebiesko-złoty zestaw szat aurorskich z herbem, w postaci dwóch skrzyżowanych mieczy na piersiach. Oczy wilkołaka mieniły się naprzemiennie brązem i złotem, gdy próbował kontrolować swoją naturę.

— Lily! Co się stało?

— Remus, Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Mroźne Targi... Byłam tam z Sevem i Harrym... my się tu aportowaliśmy, ale Severus został i z nimi walczy. Proszę, musicie się spieszyć, nie wiem, jak długo uda mu się z nimi walczyć; tam panuje totalny chaos, ludzie są spanikowani.

Remus zaklął cicho i zawołał:

— Syriusz, rusz dupę, stary! Musimy iść ratować Severusa!

Chwilę później przez drzwi wyszedł Syriusz, również w mundurze. Z ponurym wyrazem twarzy spytał:

— Z czyich rąk?

— Śmierciożerców.

— Cholerne, pieprzone skur... — Przerwał swoją impulsywną tyradę, przypominając sobie, że w pomieszczeniu obecna była kobieta i dziecko. — Dobrze, Lupin. Chodźmy.

— Czekajcie. Idę z wami — powiedziała Lily.

— Co? — Syriusz spojrzał na nią, jakby oszalała.

— Lily, nie możesz. Co z Harrym? — zawołał Remus.

— Ja go przypilnuję. — Trzeci głos należał do szatynki o fioletowych oczach, która wyszła z innych bocznych drzwi. Była nieco drobniejsza posturą od swoich męskich odpowiedników, ale nie mniej zabójcza.

— Dzięki, Alice — powiedziała Lily z wdzięcznością. — Harry, idź grzecznie z ciocią, dobrze? — Przekazała dziecko autorce, która była także jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, Alice Longbottom.

— Nie, chcę Sevvy! — jęknął Harry, po czym zaczął głośno płakać.

Alice podeszła i przytuliła malucha, po czym fachowo zaczęła masować go po pleckach w uspokajającym geście.

— Cichutko, maleńki. Mamusia zaraz przyprowadzi Sevvy'ego. Chodź, pójdziemy pobawić się z Nevillem, dobrze? — Wzięła szlochającego Harry'ego do małej świetlicy, gdzie jej syn Neville, dzień starszy od Pottera, spokojnie się bawił klockami.

— Dzięki, Alice! — krzyknęła Lily, po czym teleportowała się wraz z Syriuszem, Remusem, Kingsleyem Shackleboltem i Frankiem Longbottomem. Zanim stała się gospodynią domową, Lily również studiowała w Akademii, więc wiedziała na czym polega akcja z wykorzystaniem zaklęć obronnych i bojowych.

Powróciwszy na Mroźne Targi zastali zupełne pandemonium.

Ludzie przewracali się nawzajem, niektórzy zostali podeptani, gdy starali się uciec przed najgorszą grupą mrocznych czarodziejów, jaka kiedykolwiek pojawiła się w Wielkiej Brytanii. Większość myślała, że terror, jaki rozsiewali Śmierciożercy skończył się po śmierci ich przywódcy. Ale zło nigdy tak naprawdę nie umiera, po prostu śpi, czekając na swoją szansę powrotu i możliwość siania spustoszenia jeszcze raz.

Severus cofnął się powoli po lodzie patrząc, jak do trójki wrogów dołączyło kolejne trio, które bez pośpiechu się do niego zbliżając w międzyczasie przeklinało przerażonych wystawców oraz zabrało się za wysadzenie placu zabaw dla dzieci. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie Nieprzenikającej Kuli, jedno z najsilniejszych zaklęć obronnych, jakie znał. Otoczyło go pulsujące pole antymagiczne, które było w stanie odeprzeć wszelkie Avady Kedavry, które mogły go dosięgnąć z rąk złoczyńców.

Zaklęcie Kuli znane było tylko uzdrowicielom, którzy używali go w ostateczności, bowiem koszt jego rzucenia pochłaniał nie tylko niezmiernie dużo energii, aby samo postawienie antymagicznej sfery powodowało, że rzucający nie mógł korzystać z różdżki, dopóki zaklęcie się nie rozproszyło.

Severus pragnął móc rzucić zaklęcie na wszystkich przechodniów, wiedząc, że niektórzy z nich zostali trafieni klątwami przez Śmierciożerców. Niestety Nieprzenikająca Kula była czarem osobistym.

Snape czuł, jak przekleństwa rzucane przez mrocznych czarodziejów sięgają Kuli i rozpraszają się wchłonięte przez tęczową poświatę jego ochrony. Miał świadomość, że to rozwiązanie tymczasowe, sposób na kupienie odrobiny czasu, dopóki nie przybędą Aurorzy. Miał nadzieję, że Lily lub ktokolwiek inny poszedł ich wezwać.

Za nim ludzie krzyczeli i szlochali, opętani straszliwym strachem – do tej pory sądzili bowiem, że Śmierciożercy zostały zabici lub schwytani, gdy Voldemort odszedł. Niestety rzesza zwolenników Czarnego Pana była dość liczna i niektórzy z jego popleczników ukryli się jak szczury, więc Departament Aurorów nie był w stanie znaleźć i schwytać ich wszystkich. Teraz wrócili, by szerzyć chaos i śmierć po raz kolejny, bowiem to było głównym celem ich życia.

Severus usłyszał serię ostrych trzasków i zgadnął, że właśnie aportowali się Aurorzy.

W samą porę, bowiem pole Kuli zaczęło się przerzedzać.

— Hej, śmieciu! Dlaczego nie spróbujesz walczyć z kimś równym sobie, co? — zawołał głos, który Severus doskonale znał.

— W końcu, Łapa! — zawołał, nie odwracając się. Nie widział nic przez Kulę, ale mógł słyszeć wszystko, co działo się wokół.

— Lepiej późno niż wcale, prawda, Snape? — krzyknął Syriusz, a następnie rzucił zaklęcie rozbrajające na najbliższego wroga.

Severus poczuł drżenie ziemi, gdy czar dosięgnął celu, unosząc zaskoczonego Śmierciożercę i wysyłając go w dal.

Kula zadrżała, a potem nagle zniknęła i Severus ponownie mógł zobaczyć, co dzieje się wokół niego.

W pobliżu stali ubrani w mundury Remus, Syriusz, Frank Longbotom, Shacklebolt i...

— Lily! Co do jasnej cholery tu robisz, kobieto?

Nie odwróciła się, tylko rzuciła:

— A na co to wygląda, Snape? Kopię tyłek jakiemuś wrednemu draniowi! — Z tymi słowy posłała ognistą klątwę w kierunku innego Śmierciożercy.

Zanim Severus mógłby zaprotestować, czarnoksiężnik poleciał na niego, więc szybko wezwał podmuch wiatru i wysłał zamaskowanego złoczyńcę w stronę mostu. Czarnoksiężnik uderzył w pal podtrzymujący pomost, runął na ziemię i znieruchomiał.

Potem odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić, czy przyjaciołom nie jest potrzebna jakaś pomoc, ale Lunatyk i Łapa byli doświadczeni w walce, podobnie jak Shacklebolt i Longbottom. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo był wściekły na Lily, nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że podziwiał jej odwagę oraz szybkość i precyzję rzucania zaklęć. Była prawie tak dobra jak wyszkoleni Aurorzy. Co zresztą nie powinno nikogo dziwić - jedynym powodem, dla którego nigdy nie ukończyła Akademii był fakt, że zaszła w ciążę z Harrym. W ciągu kilku minut Śmierciożercy byli martwi, aresztowani albo udało im się uciec.

Severus poczuł jak strach, ściskający go za pierś, ulatnia się. Następnie, zanim jeden z jego przyjaciół mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, podszedł do narzeczonej, podniósł ją i potrząsnął:

— Jak śmiesz tak ryzykować, Lily Ann Evans... znaczy Potter! Kazałem ci odejść z Harrym, a nie wracać tutaj.

— Severusie Snape'ie, postaw mnie! Zdecydowałam się wrócić i pomóc. — Spojrzała na niego ze złością.

— Mogłaś zginąć! — eksplodował Severus. — Na Merlina, Lily! Gdybyś umarła... Jesteś całym moim życiem, nie widzisz tego?

— Sev, nie jestem dzieckiem, nie potrzebuję ochrony. Mogę walczyć w własnych bitwach. Nie musisz odgrywać roli heroicznego narzeczonego i poświęcać się dla mnie! Też jesteś moim życiem uparty, kościstogłowy czarodzieju! Straciłam przez nich już jednego człowieka, którego kochałam... — Splunęła na ziemię. — Niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę na utratę drugiego. Nigdy, nigdy więcej, słyszysz?

Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a on ją mocno objął.

— Nigdy więcej nie ryzykuj dla mnie swojego życia — powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Wtenczas Severus przylgnął do niej ustami, całując ją z pasją zrodzoną z ulgi i złości. Uzdrowiciel nie mógł się powstrzymać; nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, że jego przyjaciele i wszyscy wokół na nich patrzyli. Obcowanie ze śmiercią pozwoliło mu zobaczyć, jak cenna była Lily, a on po prostu pragnął ją trzymać i nigdy nie puścić.

Lily całowała go z równym zapałem, niepomna tłumu zbierającego się wokół nich. Zarówno Sev, jak i Harry byli bezpieczni i tylko to się dla niej liczyło w tej chwili. Cóż... i uścisk szczupłych, umięśnionych ramion Severusa oraz smak jego ust.

— Hm! Ziemia do Seva i Lily! — Remus odchrząknął znacząco. — Gołąbki... Musimy iść do centrali złożyć zeznania, więc czy moglibyście na chwilę odłożyć tą publiczną demonstrację waszych uczuć?

— Ej, zostaw ich, Lunatyk. — Syriusz parsknął śmiechem. — Zrobiłbym to samo, gdybym miał dziewczynę.

Remus tylko przewrócił oczami na niefrasobliwy komentarz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Syriusz był wyznawcą okazywania miłości w każdej chwili, w wyniku czego zostawił wiele zawiedzionych kobiet, bowiem lubił różnorodność i nigdy nie potrafił zostać z jedną kobietą na dłużej.

— Severusie! Chcesz pokonać rekord świata, stary? — Remus wyciągnął rękę i potrząsnął ramieniem przyjaciela.

Severus warknął coś niezrozumiałego, zanim odsunął się od Lily.

— Remus, zostaw mnie w spokoju!

— Niestety, nie mogę tego zrobić. Wróćmy do centrali, złożycie zeznania, a jestem pewien, że pewien mały chłopczyk wciąż za tobą płacze.

Na to oświadczenie Severus oprzytomniał zupełnie - płaczący Harry był najważniejszy.

— Zostawiłaś go w centrali?

— Tak, z Alice. Chodź, miejmy to z głowy. Cholerni Śmierciożercy zrujnowali nam wycieczkę. Chciałbym sprawić, że wszyscy umrą powolną i bolesną śmiercią. — Z tymi słowy wyswobodziła się z uścisku Seva i deportowała do centrali Aurorów.

Zaraz za nią pojawili się Severus, Remus i Łapa.

Po złożeniu oświadczenia Lily poszła po Harry'ego do sali zabaw. Znalazła synka radośnie bawiącego się drewnianymi klockami.

— Harry, czas iść do domu — zawołała. Potem uśmiechnęła się do chłopca Alicji, Nevilla: — Cześć, Nev. Jak się masz?

Malutki blondynek, bardzo nieśmiały z natury, spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczyma. Zachlipał cichutko:

— Hally mnie ugryzł. — Wskazał na czerwony ślad na swoim pulchniutkim ramieniu.

Lily uklękła, aby przyjrzeć się wskazanemu miejscu i ku swojemu przerażeniu stwierdziła, że to rzeczywiście znak zębów:

— Och, Nev, tak mi przykro, kochanie! — Objęła chłopczyka, po czym odwróciła się do syna, który patrzył na nią z radością, ale szybko zorientował się, że ma kłopoty, gdy zobaczył gniewny wyraz twarzy matki. Jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć. — Harry Jamesie Severusie, co ci mówiłam o gryzieniu innych?

— Nie wolno — mruknął maluch, spuszczając głowę. — To jest złe.

— To dlaczego ugryzłeś Nevilla? — zażądała Lily.

— Bo wziął moje klocki.

— Harry, te zabawki nie są twoje, są własnością centrum. Poza tym wiesz, że trzeba być miłym i dzielić się zabawki, prawda?

Harry przybrał uparty wyraz twarzy, wysuwając dolną wargę w przejawie buntu.

— Nie chcę się dzielić moimi zabawkami, mamusiu!

— Nie, Harry. Nie dzieliłeś się zabawkami, a potem ugryzłeś Nevilla. To było bardzo niegrzeczne. Jestem bardzo rozczarowana twoim zachowaniem. Nie gryziemy innych ludzi, młody człowieku! — karciła Lily. — Gdy wrócimy do domu poczujesz pieczenie w ustach i spędzisz pięć minut w kącie.

Harry zaczął zawodzić.

— Nieeee! Będę grzeczny! Nieeee... Nie piekąca rzecz... nie do kąta, mamusiu!

Lily zignorowała go i szybko podniosła.

— Powiedz przepraszam i pożegnaj się z Nevillem.

Harry wyszlochał przeprosiny i pomachał na pożegnanie. Lily pomaszerowała szybko do wyjścia, mocno zdenerwowana zachowaniem syna. Gryzienie ludzi przez Harry'ego zaczynało być prawdziwym problemem. Ugryzł już ją, babcię, dziadka, Syriusza, a teraz także Nevilla.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył Severusa natychmiast wyciągnął ramiona, zawodząc:

— Sevvy! Potzebuje cię!

— Nie myśl, że on cię uratuję, młody człowieku — powiedziała szorstko Lily, ale podała dziecko uzdrowicielowi.

— Co to za zamieszanie, łobuzie? — zapytał Severus, przytulając dziecko.

— Nie chcę do kąta! — wrzasnął chłopiec, chowając twarz w ramieniu uzdrowiciela.

— Co zrobiłeś, że zasłużyłeś na taką karę, Harry? — zapytał Severus.

Jako, że chłopiec nie chciał odpowiedzieć, zrobiła to za niego Lily:

— Ugryzł Nevilla i nie chciał się podzielić zabawkami. — Rzuciła Alice przepraszające spojrzenie. — Przykro mi, Alice . Nie wiem, co się z nim ostatnio dzieje .

— Wszystko w porządku, Lil . To taki etap, Nev też go przechodził. Przegryzł skórę?

— Dzięki Merlinowi, nie — westchnęła Lily, kręcąc głową. — Naprawdę powinniśmy już iść. Dziękuję za zaopiekowanie się Harrym, Alice.

— Zawsze do usług, Lily. Do zobaczenia. — Pomachała na pożegnanie, a matka z dzieckiem aportowała się do rezydencji Potterów.

Gdy znaleźli się w domu, Lily nie zwlekała z ukaraniem syna.

Harry przywarł do Severusa, ale uzdrowiciel również go skarcił i poddał go matce, która wyjęła małą butelkę sosu tabasco z lodówki i rozprowadziła odrobinę na języku chłopca.

— To, co się dzieje z niegrzecznymi dziećmi, które gryzą innych, Harry Jamesie Severusie.

Harry wrzasnął.

— Piece! Fuj! — Próbował pluć, ale sos tabasco przylgnął do języka i parzył go.

Lily policzyła do trzydziestu, zanim pozwoliła Harry'emu napić się wody i zjeść kawałek chleba, aby pozbył się z pieprzowego smaku.

— Harry'emu pzykro, mamusiu — maluch pociągnął nosem.

— Wiem, ale wciąż idziesz do kąta — powiedziała stanowczo Lily, podnosząc go do góry.

Na to oświadczenie Harry zaczął walczyć, przeraźliwie przy tym piszcząc, ale Lily umiejętnie schowała go pod ramię i po dwóch sekundach siedział na małym stołku w kącie.

— Siedź spokojnie, Harry!

Chłopczyk nie znosił tej kary i zawsze walczył jak diabeł.

— Nie, nie!

Starał się zejść ze stołka, ale Lily zręcznie go złapała i umieściła z powrotem w kącie.

— Harry, nie ruszaj się albo dodam kolejną minutę.

— Nie, nie będę! Chcę iść! — Siedział jeszcze przez około minutę, a następnie zaczął się kręcić i wyskoczył ze stołka próbując uciec.

Tym razem złapał go Severus.

— O nie, nie, chłopcze! Słuchaj mamusi.

Harry krzyknął:

— Nie! Postaw mnie, Sevvy! Zły Sev! Nie do kąta! — Potem próbował ugryźć Severusa.

Severus był przyzwyczajony do dzieci próbujących go ugryźć, więc wyciągnął rękę w samą porę.

— Nie wolno gryźć, młody człowieku! — Wymierzył wijącemu, niegrzecznemu dziecku klapsa w pupę, po czym posadził go na stołku w kącie, mocno trzymając za ramiona.

Maluch zawył, kopnął i wiercił się bezskutecznie.

— Sev, ugryzł cię?

— Nie. Starał się, ale byłem szybszy — odpowiedział uzdrowiciel przekrzykując zawodzenie Harry'ego.

Przytrzymali dziecko w kącie przez sześć minut, po czym puścili go. Następnie zarówno Lily, jak i Severus przytulili go i powiedzieli mu, że wszystko przebaczone, a Harry obiecał, że będzie grzeczny.

— Myślę, że on potrzebuje długiej drzemki, Sev — powiedziała Lily.

— Mmm... Tak jak my wszyscy.

Lily poszła do pokoju Harry'ego i usiadłszy w fotelu bujanym zaczęła nucić dziecku do snu, podczas gdy Severus usiadł w salonie na kanapie, myśląc, że chciałby, aby ich dzień był nieco mniej emocjonujący.

Gdy po uśpieniu synka Lily wróciła do salonu, znalazła śpiącego na kanapie Mistrza Uzdrowiciela. Delikatnie pogłaskała go po włosach, pocałowała i przykryła go kocem. Potem usiadła obok niego.

Obudziwszy się po około trzech godzinach Severus odkrył ciepłą, rudą istotę śpiącą w jego ramionach. Uśmiechnął się. Twarz Lily była najwspanialszym widokiem po przebudzeniu się.


	11. Dobry ojciec

**11. Dobry Ojciec**

* * *

><p><em>Tydzień później:<em>

— Lily właśnie wyszła z matką do sklepu po mleko, ale powinny być za chwilę — powiedział na powitanie Hal, gdy otworzył drzwi uzdrowicielowi. — Wchodź, pilnuję Harry'ego, a dzieciak jest dzisiaj strasznie rozdrażniony.

Severus wszedł do domu Evansów. Nie miał na sobie białych szat uzdrowiciela, bo zdążył po pracy wrócić na chwilę do swojego mieszkania i przebrać się w coś bardziej nieformalnego.

— Witaj, Hal. Wybieraliśmy się z Lily do kina po kolacji. — Podświadomie wygładził niebieski sweter. Z salonu dobiegł go dźwięk lecącej w telewizji bajki. — Mały jest znowu chory?

Potężny mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

— Nie, sprawdziłem mu temperaturę, jest w normie. Po prostu jest w złym humorze, ale każdy ma złe dni.

Snape podążył za gospodarzem do bawialni, gdzie siedzący na kanapie Harry oglądał kreskówkę _Jetsonowie._ Chłopiec spojrzał w górę i zauważywszy Hala, jęknął:

— Dziadku, pić. Chcę mleka. Dasz mi?

Hal westchnął. Wyraźnie to pytanie zostało zadane już wiele razy.

— Harry, nie mamy teraz mleka. Mamusia i babcia poszły po nie do sklepu, pamiętasz?

Chłopczyk wykrzywił buzię.

— Chcę mleka!

— Hej, łobuzie! Co się dzieje? — spytał Severus, wchodząc do pokoju.

Harry natychmiast przestał marszczyć brwi i uśmiechnął się promiennie:

— Sevvy! — wrzasnął, po czym zeskoczył z kanapy i pobiegł do Severusa, by go uściskać. Zważywszy, że sięgnął jedynie do wysokości kolana mężczyzny, to podniósł rączki i zażądał: — Do góry, Sevvy!

— Jak należy zapytać, panie Potter? — zażądał odrobinę surowo Mistrz Uzdrowiciel.

— Plosę, Sevvy, do góry!

— Proszę bardzo, Harry. — Severus zgarnął malucha w ramiona, a chłopczyk zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i pocałował w policzek.

— Kocham mojego Sevvy'ego — szepnął Harry, patrząc radośnie na uzdrowiciela.

Severus uśmiechnął się do rozpromienionego brzdąca i odszepnął:

— Też kocham mojego Harry'ego. — Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne, by upewnić się, że Harry nie złapał żadnej infekcji. Ale siedemnastomiesięczne dziecko fizycznie było zdrowe jak koń - Hal miał rację, kiedy mówił, że postawa Harry'ego wynikała po prostu z rozdrażnienia. — Dlaczego jesteś taki nieznośny dla swojego dziadka, szkrabie?

— Bo tak. Chcę mleko, Sevvy, a on... — Harry wskazał na Hala. — ...nie chce mi dać.

— Bo go nie ma, Harry — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Severus.

— Sevvy, dasz mi trochę? — Rzucił uzdrowicielowi jedno ze swoich opatentowanych spojrzeń, którym nie sposób się oprzeć: duże błagalne oczy i wystająca dolna warga.

Uzdrowiciel skinął głową, po czym wezwał karton mleka z własnej lodówki. Następnie przywołał kubek-niekapek i nalał dziecku napój.

— Proszę, tu jest twoje mleko. Co ty na to?

— Dziękuję. — Harry wypił trochę mleka, a następnie zwrócił się do dziadka i powiedział: — Sevvy jest najlepszy, dziadku, nie _ty!_

Hal zamrugał oszołomiony na oświadczenie wnuka, ale skłonny był przypisać je złemu nastrojowi dziecka. Z kolei Severus był przerażony zachowaniem młodego Pottera:

— Harry Jamesie Severusie, _nie_ mów tak do swojego dziadka. W tej chwili przeproś.

Harry zamrugał, a następnie chlipnął słysząc ostry ton uzdrowiciela. Nienawidził, gdy jego Sevvy był na niego wściekły. Ale nie był także gotowy do przeprosin, więc pokręcił mocno głową i zawołał:

— Nie! Nie przepraszam!

Severus zmrużył oczy.

— Chcesz mieć kłopoty, młody człowieku? Jeden.

Harry jęknął.

— Nie! Nie licz! — Wiedział, że gdy uzdrowiciel dojdzie do trzech, to znajdzie się z nosem w kącie.

— W takim razie przeproś dziadka.

Harry zaczął płakać.

— Dwa. Czekam, młody człowieku — oznajmił stanowczo Severus, obracając twarzyczkę chłopca w kierunku Hala.

Harry czknął; z nosa mu kapało, a łzy strumieniem spływały po twarzy.

— Dobze. Pzykro mi, dziadku.

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho straszy mężczyzna. Wyciągnął chusteczkę i wytarł załzawioną twarzyczkę wnuczka. — Widzisz, o co mi chodziło? Jest rozeźlony.

Chłopiec ukrył twarz w ramieniu Snape'a, płacząc cicho.

— Sevvy jest zły?

Severus poklepał dziecko po pleckach, mrucząc:

— Już nie, łobuzie. Wybaczam ci. Cichutko. — Podszedł do kanapy i usiadł z malcem na kolanach, przytulając Harry'ego, aż przestał płakać. — Położyłeś go na drzemkę?

Hal pokręcił głową.

— Próbowałem, ale nie chciał iść spać. Spędził dziesięć minut wyjąc jakby był torturowany. Nie mogłem go zostawić, więc zabrałem go do salonu. Prawdopodobnie to był błąd. Wiem, że powinienem go zostawić i wcześniej czy później by zasnął, ale nienawidzę, gdy dzieci płaczą.

— To pewnie dlatego jest podenerwowany — zauważył Severus, zmieniając nieco pozycję chłopca. Zaczął lekko poklepywać plecy dziecka i cicho nucić. Harry kręcił się, walcząc z sennością.

— Nieeeeee! Nie drzemka!

— Ciii. Połóż głowę w dół — nakazał Uzdrowiciel, delikatnie naciskając głowę chłopca. — Jesteś dobrym chłopcem.

Harry zaczął się wiercić, więc Severus dał mu lekkiego, ostrzegawczego klapsa w pupę i powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

— Harry, przestań! Leż spokojnie. — Wiedział, że gdy maluch ułoży się w końcu spokojnie, to będzie na tyle zmęczony, by zasnąć.

Harry posłuchał, uznając, że Sevvy wie, co najlepsze. Rzeczywiście, w ciągu pięciu minut, z kciukiem w ustach, spał na ramieniu Severusa.

— Wygląda na to, że masz magiczny dotyk, Sev — zachichotał Hal.

Severus się zarumienił. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia chwalonym przez kogoś starszego, zwłaszcza, gdy tą osobę szanował, tak jak na przykład Hala. Jego ojciec nigdy go za nic nie chwalił, jedynie krytykował, a w chwili gdy nie spełniał niemożliwych do spełnienia norm Tobiasza, także i bił.

— Był zmęczony, zanim tu przyszedłem, więc zasnął na własną rękę. — Przytulił mocniej Harry'ego, a zapach owocowego szamponu i proszku dla niemowląt, który przylgnął do chłopca owionął go, a spokojny oddech brzdąca, pachnący jabłkami pieścił go po policzku. Severus tulił dziecko jeszcze kilka minut, upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku, a Harry się nie przebudził, po czym zapytał Hala, gdzie mógłby ułożyć malca na drzemkę.

— Trzecie drzwi po lewej stronie są do jego pokoiku — poinstruował Evans, a Severus wszedł do pokoju ze ścianami pomalowanymi w żyrafy oraz misie i umieścił dziecko w łóżeczku, przykrywając je kocykiem dopasowanym wzorem do ścian. Obok główki położył Smokeya, pluszowego smoka, tak, aby Harry po przebudzeniu mógł się przytulić do ukochanej zabawki. Severus wyślizgnął się z pokoju i wrócił do salonu.

Hal właśnie zmieniał program w telewizji na kanał sportowy. Wskazał Severusowi fotel.

— Nie obudził się?

— Śpi jak zabity — odpowiedział Severus.

— Chcesz coś do picia, Sev? Mamy sodę, mrożona herbatę lub lemoniadę, wszystko poza mlekiem — powiedział Evans z krzywym uśmiechem.

— Dzięki, Hal. Poproszę mrożoną herbatę.

Nim starszy mężczyzna zdążył wstać, Severus przywołał szklankę oraz napój i nalał sobie.

Ojciec Lily rzucił ma zazdrosne spojrzenie.

— Nie wiem, ile razy chciałem móc to zrobić, zwłaszcza w środku meczu piłki nożnej czy rugby.

— To _jest_ oszczędność czasu — przyznał uzdrowiciel. — Ale może też sprawić, że człowiek staje się leniwy, dlatego często robię rzeczy mugolskim sposobem. Zresztą to siła przyzwyczajenia... mój ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał mi używać magii wokół siebie.

— Ze względu na ograniczenia wobec niepełnoletnich czarodziejów?

— Raczej nie. On nawet o tym nie wiedział. Nie, po prostu znosił, gdy użyłem magii przypadkowo. Czasami robiłem rzeczy bez znaczenia, jak choćby przyzywanie dziesięciu szklanek z półki. Potem poszedłem do szkoły i nauczyłem się kontrolować własną magię.

— Lily też robiła takie rzeczy. Zdarzyło jej się nawet zmusić mój kapelusz do tańca.

— Wolę nie myśleć, co zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji _mój_ ojciec — oznajmił ponuro Severus. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie bólu i walczył z pragnieniem pomasowania pośladków, jako że Tobiasz chłostał go strasznie, a ledwo widoczne blizny tamtych lań nosił do dziś.

— Bił cię prawda? — zapytał bardzo cicho Hal.

Severus zacisnął szczęki i skinął głową.

— Miałem cztery lata. Nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobiłem, ani jak, a on był pijany. Obudził się i wyładował się na jedynej dostępnej wówczas osobie.

Hal pokręcił głową.

— To potworne, Sev. Nic dziwnego, że spędzałeś tu więcej czasu, niż w domu.

Severus umilkł, zapatrzywszy się w ekran telewizora w swoistego rodzaju oszołomieniu, dopóki nie odzyskał pozorów samokontroli nad wspomnieniami, które go nawiedzały. W końcu powiedział:

— Ten przykład sprawia, że obawiam się, iż... Jeśli Lily i ja zostaniemy małżeństwem... Jakim ja będę ojcem, Hal? Wiesz, że jestem _nerwowy_. Do tej pory nie straciłem nad sobą panowania mając do czynienia z zachowaniem Harry'ego, ale kiedyś mogę i... Nie chcę żeby dziecko przeżywało to, co ja. Zawsze bałem się, że nie będę wiedział, kiedy dostanę lanie za coś, czego nie zrobiłem. Obiecałem sobie po śmierci matki, że nigdy nie stanę się taki jak mój ojciec, ale co jeśli nie mam wyboru? Jeśli to... Jest we mnie?

Hal pochylił się, bolesna szczerość młodszego mężczyzny głęboko go poruszyła.

— Sev, zastanów się, jak potraktowałeś dziś mojego wnuka, gdy był niegrzeczny. Straciłeś panowanie nad sobą, wyładowałeś się na nim? Nie, skarciłeś go, ale nie ściągnąłeś pasa i mu nie wlałeś. Przebaczyłeś mu potem, a to jest najważniejsze. Nie zrobiłeś żadnej z rzeczy, które uczyniłby człowiek, u boku którego dorastałeś. Czy twój tata nigdy nie przytulił cię po ukaraniu i powiedział, że ci przebacza?

Severus zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Do diabła, nie! Zazwyczaj po prostu zostawił mnie i poszedł dalej pić. Tobiasz Snape nie zna znaczenia słowa „przepraszam". Ilekroć karał mnie, myślał, że robi to, co trzeba i że to było dokładnie to, na co zasłużyłem. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż kiedykolwiek usłyszę „przepraszam" od starego drania.

— A czy kiedykolwiek potraktowałbyś tak swojego syna lub córkę, jak on?

— Nie, nie świadomie. Ale Hal, mój temperament jest jak błyskawica. Jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę panowanie z powodu zachowania Harry'ego... Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie się opanować, po prostu zacznę go bić i nie będę w stanie się zatrzymać. Zrozum, statystyki mówią, że ci, którzy byli ofiarami przemocy, sami mogą stać się napastnikami...

— Przestań, Severusie! — przerwał mu Hal. — Statystyki to banialuki; nie masz możliwości dowiedzenia się na jak dużej próbie zostało przeprowadzone to badanie. Nie ma gwarancji, że będziesz taki, jak twój ojciec, tak jak ja nie jestem odzwierciedleniem mojego. Jak często podniosłeś rękę na Harry'ego?

— Tylko raz, po tym, jak próbował mnie ugryźć. Dałem mu lekkiego klapsa i to było wszystko.

— A powtarzałeś sobie _ten cholerny dzieciak zasłużył na porządne lanie i szkoda, że nie mogę mu jednego zaaplikować_?

Severus pokręcił głową.

— Nie, wysłałem go do kąta, ale nawet wtedy czułem się z tym źle.

Hal skinął głową.

— Sam widzisz. Możesz sobie zaufać, Sev. Ale doskonale rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Dorastałem pod opieką surowego kapitana marynarki wojennej. Nie był alkoholikiem, ani tyranem, ale kiedy wpadliśmy w kłopoty, ja i moi bracia, nie wahał się złoić nam tyłków. Ilekroć mama powiedziała nam „czekajcie, aż tata wróci do domu" wiedzieliśmy, że dostaniemy porządne lanie. Najczęściej to były tylko klapsy ręką, ale i tak bolało jak diabli. Jednak pewnego razu złapał mnie i mojego brata Andrew, gdy bawiliśmy się zapałkami... Kazał mi iść i wyciąć rózgę, dostałem dziesięć klapsów i do dziś pamiętam, jak cholernie to boli. Ale nigdy więcej nie bawiłem się zapałkami, a to był jedyny raz, gdy dostałem rózgą. Po laniu ojciec mnie przytulił i powiedział, że ma nadzieję jak diabli, iż dostałem nauczkę na przyszłość i wiedziałem, chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, że nienawidził tego co musiał mi zrobić. Teraz, w oparciu o te twoje statystyki, powinienem porządnie sprać tyłek Tuni za zabawę moimi nożycami do żywopłotu, gdy miała pięć lat, prawda?

— Naprawdę to zrobiła?

— Tak... Krzyknęłam na nią, powiedziałem jej, żeby nigdy więcej ich nie dotykała, bo może odciąć sobie palec, a potem przełożyłem ją przez kolano i wymierzyłem sześć klapsów. To był jeden z niewielu razy, kiedy podniosłem rękę na nią lub Lily. Innym razem dostała w tyłek w wieku dziesięciu lat, gdy złapałem ją na paleniu... Ją i cholernego Vernona Dursleya. Czego nie dałby, żeby móc _mu_ sprać tyłek... Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że za niego _wyszła_... — urwał Hal, wciąż po prawie dwóch latach zadręczając się wyborem Petunii. — Chodzi mi o to, Sev, że mogłem robić to, co mój ojciec i dyscyplinować moje dziewczyny tak jak samo, jak ja byłem karany, tylko czułem, że są alternatywy i lepsze sposoby żeby wiedziały, że zrobiły coś źle, niż moja ręka lub rózga. Kochałem mojego ojca, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jako dziecko byłem bardziej przerażony jego obecnością, niż z niej zadowolony. Nie chciałem, żeby moje dziewczyny się mnie bały. Dlatego karciłem je, były uziemiane i nieraz straciły przywileje jak choćby możliwość korzystania z telefonu i uwierz mi, to działało tak samo dobrze, jak wszystko co mój tata mi zaaplikował.

— Lily zawsze mówiła, że jesteś dobrym ojcem.

Evans się uśmiechnął.

— Tak, teraz może to powiedzieć. Na pewno tak nie sądziła, gdy była nastolatką i nie pozwoliłem jej wyjść pewnego lata na imprezę o północy do domu Syriusza. Nazwała mnie cholernym dyktatorem, który nie chce pozwolić jej na chwilę zabawy; ten mały komentarz przyniósł jej uziemienie na cały weekend. Nie było łatwo wychować te dziewczyny... Wiele razy, kiedy skakały sobie do gardeł, gdy słyszałem pisk i widziałem łzy, to chciałem się spakować i przenieść na Alaskę. Ale koniec końców było warto - mam dwóch rewelacyjnych wnuków, a moje córki ciągle mnie odwiedzają i mówią, że jestem wspaniałym ojcem.

— Też chcę takim być, Hal.

— I nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego nim nie będziesz, Sev. Wystarczy oczyścić umysł, być sobą, a następnie iść do przodu i... tyle. Weź ducha twojego cholernego ojca, skop mu tyłek, zamknij w szafie i wyrzuć klucz. A co do temperamentu... stale nad nim panuj, a nie będziesz musiał się martwić o utratę go z Harrym. To jest dokładnie to, co zrobiłem.

— Dziękuję, Hal. Doceniam to — powiedział szczerze Severus. — Udzieliłeś mi lepszej porady niż terapeuta.

Hal ryknął śmiechem.

— Oczywiście, że tak, chłopcze! Mówię z doświadczenia, a nie czytając rozdział jakiejś przeklętej książki. Masz ochotę oglądnąć mecz piłki nożnej?

— Jasne — zgodził się Mistrz Uzdrowiciel. Rozmowa o swoich obawach z Halem pozwoliła mu się uspokoić i odprężyć. Ten problem nie dawał mu spokoju bowiem od paru tygodni, a dokładniej, od kiedy zaczął poważnie myśleć o zakupie pierścionka dla Lily.

Kiedy rozsiedli się wygodnie przed telewizorem, Hal spojrzał na niego i zapytał chytrze:

— Sev, zamierzasz się oświadczyć mojej Lily? Ona zaczyna myśleć, że boisz się tego magicznego słowa na „M".

— Nie... To nie tak, ja po prostu... Nie znalazłem odpowiedniego momentu, aby ją zapytać. Ani pierścionka. Ale szukam i tak szybko, jak znajdę, to... Lily będzie panią Snape.

Evans uśmiechnął się.

— Lily Ann Snape – podoba mi się. — Następnie skupił się na meczu piłki nożnej, pomiędzy Anglią a Włochami, i zaczął narzekać na pracę sędziego, który nieuczciwie pokazał czerwoną kartkę jednemu z zawodników.

Severusowi nie przeszkadzało oglądanie meczu, choć zasnął podczas reklam.

Kiedy Lily i Vi wróciły do domu obydwaj mężczyźni spali przed telewizorem. Kobiety tylko pokręciły głowami i jednocześnie mruknęły:

— Typowe. — Następnie udały się do kuchni by rozpakować zakupy, a potem poszły sprawdzić Harry'ego, który spał, wciąż ssąc kciuk.


End file.
